Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow
by CannonFodderrx
Summary: The tamers have been together for a few months, keeping peace in Shinjuku from digimon. However one night things change when one of them is saved by an unknown tamer named Takato Matsuki. Soon they become involved in the true dangers behind being tamers and they learn thay they must help Takato overcome his past, or be consumed along with him by the thing that is corrupting him.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

AN: Hi everyone the names Cannon, I'm a long time lurker here and I finally built up enough courage to post a story I've been thinking about for a while. Hopefully you all like it, but I am willing to take suggestions on how to improve. While right now the story starts kind of light hearted, it will take a darker turn so that's why it's rated M. Anyway hopefully you enjoy the prologue

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow Prologue**

 **The Digital World: 5 years ago**

It was quiet. Way too fucking quiet; he didn't know why but this pissed him off. Maybe because Not even 5 minutes ago there was a battle raging on and the landscape was being destroyed, or maybe because he was lying in a pool of his own blood slowly dying.

He wasn't sure either way but he knew that he hated the fact that things had become so quiet. He never wanted to die in silence, he wanted to go out with a bang, loudly with everyone watching him.

He could feel his broken goggles by his side, a reminder of his failures that led up to this moment. His partner was left in his in-training form somewhere on the battlefield and frankly he wasn't even sure if that thing was his partner anymore.

He could feel himself blacking out, as he did he looked up to the sky that was now clearing of the smoke, as he took one last look, all he could think about is how he wished he could fly into the sky free of all his problems, and with that thought he took what he believed was his last breath.

 **Shinjuku, Japan (The human world), 5 years later**

Her room was dark save for the light of the computer screen that was bright as she spent her night chatting with her friends. The young woman who looked about 17 with red hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a white and blue shirt with a heart in the center along with jeans, came to the realization that she was bored.

The weekend had finally arrived and she had nothing to do, night had set in and that was usually when the action would begin. She had missed fights all week due to school work and now that the weekend came about she wasn't planning on missing another one. She tapped her foot impatiently in the chair listening to music, reading whatever stupid story Ryo was telling in the chat.

She enjoyed talking to her friends but sometimes some of them could be annoying. She could feel her partner waiting in the shadows, she wasn't the only one who wanted a fight.

Suddenly she finally got that notification she was looking for when Alice sent the message "Everyone we got one, it's near the train station who wants it." She quickly responded that she was taking it and everyone was smart enough not to challenge her.

As she got up putting on a coat and her shoes, her partner shifted calling to her. "Shall we go teach this one a lesson Rika.", she eagerly replied "I think we should Renamon." and with that her and Renamon were out the door into the night, ready to take care of those evil creatures that people called Digimon.

Rain was coming down heavily when she got outside and she was happy she had decided to wear a coat, as she had been searching for the rogue digimon for almost an hour and a half. She was annoyed that the information she received about it's location wasn't accurate, Alice's dog's nose was wrong once again and she was currently cursing that stupid dog's name as she currently felt cold and wet. Finally she saw Renamon run into an ally between some buildings, she muttered to herself "Gotcha ya" as she ran to join Renaman for the fight.

As she entered the ally she could see the digimon, appearing to be a flaming cat with claws, she brought her D-Arc up to identify what it was "Lynxmon, armored digimon, special attacks are Howling Buster and Wild Nail Claws." She smirked, she knew this would be no problem for Renamon.

She finally gave Renamon the command to attack "Renamon walk all over him." as she said this Renamon lept from the shadows finally revealing her beautiful and graceful form. To anyone else Renamon looked like a yellow fox with purple gloves on, but Rika knew her she was one powerful digimon who could defeat anyone.

Renamon wasted no time shouting out her attack " **Power Paw"** as she hoped to hit Lynxmon, the digimon was ready and attacked back with it's own attack " **Wild Nail Claws"** both attacks deflected each other as the rain continued to fall.

Rika smirked, she knew this would be fun. Quickly she reached to her side opening her card holder on her belt and taking out a card from the digimon card game, she slashed it through her D-Arc quickly announcing "Digimodify, Speed activate" she watched as Renamon grew faster quickly punching the digimon a few times.

Rika was shocked however to see that the Lynxmon barely felt a thing. "Damn I forgot armored digimon are more durable then normal champions and rookies."

As she watched the battle trying to think of a strategy she couldn't help but wonder why the rogue digimon never simply tried to attack her, since they had to know she was the source of Renamon's power.

She pushed that thought out of her head as she watched Renamon slowly getting tired. Renamon appeared at her side, looking at her saying "Rika stop daydreaming, we need to beat him now if we don't want him getting away."

Rika sighed knowing her partner was right. "Ok Renamon you ready we'll take him down in one shot." She pulled two cards out of her card holder as Renamon got ready to deliver a fatal blow. "Digimodify Power and Targeting activate." Rika watched as her partner now powered up got into her stance to deliver the final attack

Renamon yelled her signature attack " **Diamond Storm"**

As Rika watched the glowing diamonds raining down onto the poor digimon she smirked knowing that the digimon received a direct hit. She turned her back on the battle, believing it was over, not bothering to look back commenting "Time to go Renamon, I'm tired and I need to get dry." Renamon turned as well listening to her tamers command.

Neither noticed the flamed rising up as a shout came " **Howling Buster"** Renamon reacted quickly bracing herself for the attack however she realized too late that the attack wasn't meant for her, She watched as the attack was about to be sent towards her partner, time almost stopped as she saw Rika turning horror in her eyes, however to both of their surprises they heard another shout " **Pyro Sphere"** Another fireball from seemingly out of nowhere came and deleted the Lynxmon.

Both Rika and Renamon turned seeing a red dinosaur looking digimon, the mouth glowing after using it's attack. This new digimon was almost 6 feet tall with long claws and black markings all over its body, his ears were odd, resembling bat wings and the eyes were yellow with them looking viral. The thing that stood out the most was the strange back symbol on it's chest, it looked like a cross between some triangles and the biohazard symbol, Rika wasn't sure if it was friendly or where it came from, but all she knew was it took her and Renamon's kill.

Renamon was ready for a fight when all of the sudden the digimon seemingly calmed down, that was when they saw another figure emerge from the shadows walking towards the battlefield.

They realized that the figure was human, thankfully not another digimon, the human was wearing a white leather jacket with a red hood on the back, with other red markings on the shoulders and elbows, the human was even wearing white pants with once again red markings on the knees and the bottoms of the pants, complete with red combat boots with gold lining, Rika could make out white goggles with red tinted lens hanging at the person's neck.

Finally she say a crimson colored D-Arc hanging on his belt,The device was strange because where there is usually white on hers there was crimson, and for the ring it was gold with a strange language on the ring, at this point she knew this person was the digimons tamer.

This person was tall, taller than the digimon by a couple of inches making him possibly 6'2 almost a head taller than her, Rika could finally make out a face, this person was a man, probably about her age, she could see brown hair escaping from the hood. He was handsome and the most striking part about him were the piercing red eyes he had, that Rika could see were filled with pain and mystery.

Now any normal girl would of swooned over this seeming knight in shining armor saving them, but not Rika no she was mad about him taking her victory, she was even more mad at this new tamer not even paying attention to her. It was then she decided to march up to him and get in his face and yell "Hey you took my win, don't you have any decency."

The man continued to ignore her, scanning the battlefield almost like he was looking for something. She continued to grow even angrier "I'm talking to you, don't you know when someone talks to you, you're supposed to respond."

Once again she was met with silence and even worse, he began to walk away the digimon following him. She was about as angry as she could get, this guy took her fight and ignored her. She charged right at him putting her hand on his shoulder and forcefully turning him around. Renamon and the other digimon both got set into a fighting position, both knowing what could potentially come, as the new tamer lowered his head to meet Rika's stare, Rika now coming face to face with him and now seeing him up close, she could admit he was handsome, he had a look of annoyance on his face finally saying in a calm and commanding voice "What do you want."

Rika looked at him like she wanted to kill him, was he stupid or something not knowing what she had been saying, "Didn't you hear me i said you took my win." The tamer laughed and as he turned around he simply said "I saved your ass you should be thanking me."

Rika was almost seeing red as the tamer walked away with those parting words, she had no idea who he was or when he became a tamer, but she knew one thing, she wanted him dead.

As he walked away from the battle, Takato Matsuki smirked to himself, his loyal partner Guilmon at his side, finally speaking up after what transpired, he simply said to Guilmon "So there are new tamers huh, well I guess our nights just got a little bit more crazy."

He laughed a bit as he disappeared into the shadows, the night ended not realizing that destiny had brought him together with that girl and neither realized what they were about to go through together as dawn was slowly setting into the large city.

 **Episode End**

 **AN** : So that was the prologue, hopefully it got everyone interested enough to want to come back for episode 1. Anyway I can't guarantee a set time when these will be uploaded since I work on another series with some friends, but I will hopefully be able to get an episode out once a week. Anyway see you later, leave a review if you liked it because trust me I'll read them probably respond.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Tamers

AN: Hi all and welcome back to Hazards Sorrow, I was super exited to see everyone enjoying the prologue and before we get to what is technically episode 1 I wanted to answer a few reviews. anon- Thanks for the review but I'm sorry to say this won't be Rika x Ryo, It'll be Takato x Rika but don't worry Ryo will get some love. Kronus18- I'm glad you liked the prologue, and trust me it only gets better from here. Linch Lord- I was super happy to see your review, Takato wearing the colors of Gallantmon was something I was hoping someone would point out so I'm glad you noticed it, and yea I really hate when everyone tries to make Takato wear black when they make him edgy, I believe he can be a bit edgy and still wear bright colors after all he's proud of his Digimons power. Anyway on with the episode.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

Episode 1: Meet the Tamers

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

By the time Rika had gotten home it was early morning and she wasn't any less pissed off about the new tamer. Deciding she would just tell the other at school the next day, opting to go to sleep the next day.

As she was passing the living room to go to sleep she realized someone was sitting on the couch watching TV. As she walked in to see who it was, she was greeted by a welcome surprise, her cousin Riley.

Riley had been living with her for about three years now since her grandmother had died and her mother not wanting to settle down in Japan and actually raise her daughter basically recruited Riley to do it for her.

Her and Riley had a nice relationship and the two spent time together when they could, though she didn't see Riley a lot since she had gotten some job for the government, she couldn't really say what she did but all Rika knew was that she had random hours and could be called in at any time.

Riley had finally noticed her walking while watching some old movie and waved to her saying a simple "yo". Rika responded greeting her as well simply saying "Just getting home from work". Riley laughed, Rika usually joking about her jobs hours.

Rika stood there for a few minutes just watching the TV, when Riley going into guardian mode asked "What are you doing out so early, you'd usually be asleep still." Rika not wanting to tell Riley about her side activities as her and the others had agreed to not tell people in fear of the wrong people finding out replied "I couldn't sleep so I just took a walk."

Riley seemed to have accepted that answer simply commented "Well there's about to be a marathon of the original Digimon show if you want to join me in watching." Rika was surely tempted by that offer, loving the original season of Digimon, but decided that it was better to get some sleep. Rika said no and retired to her room to hopefully sleep the day away as her cousin was left to her own devices.

His tamer was thinking. He had been thinking since they had encountered that tamer and her digimon. He had been silent since his proclamation that things were about to get interesting and that wasn't good.

Guilmon knew that Takato was annoyed and that was never good. Sure Takato was smart and him thinking wasn't the worst thing, but when he was annoyed he usually only thought about one thing, getting revenge on the person who annoyed him.

Now usually Guilmon had not problem with revenge, frankly he usual enjoyed the crazy plans Takato came up with, they were so intricate and detailed that Guilmon had fun seeing them succeed. Hell Takato once got pushed by someone and he spent an entire month making the person's life a living hell by using him to make the person think they were going crazy.

Really the plans were usually convoluted and it was amazing that they could be done, but this time Guilmon didn't want that to happen. There was another tamer,a new tamer and as far as Guilmon was concerned that was a good thing. Takato needed human friends, so Guilmon got a bit excited that Takato had decided to save the girl.

Sadly though she had to have a temper and annoy Takato and now the two would probably never be friends, he was disappointed, a revenge plan was coming and he couldn't stop it.

Finally taking a breath Guilmon asked him "Ok so how are we going to make this girls life a living hell." With this comment from his partner Takato started to laugh, Guilmon was confused, why was his partner laughing like a madman, was what he had said really that funny?

Finally Takato stopped laughing and spoke "No Guilmon, as much as I would like to mess with that girl we can't." Guilmon was shocked from this response, nearly falling over commenting "I'm sorry can you repeat that."

Takato stood up rising to his full height walking to help his partner up "No Guilmon there won't be any revenge scheme, the girl was stupid sure but she's a Tamer, and I don't mess with Tamers."

Guilmon slightly hoping that this was leading where he thought this was leading said "So what are we going to do then." Takato smirked clearly satisfied with what he had thought up, "Well, the first thing is that I do want to mess with her a little." Guilmon winced upon hearing this, "But I'm assuming there are more newbies then her so what we are going to do is draw them out."

Guilmon wasn't really following, and Takato knowing that while his partner was smarter then he has when he was first created was still a bit slow, he smiled as he explained to Guilmon, "If we piss her off, she'll want to fight us, but if she's smart she'll call how many friends she has to help, thus I get my revenge and we test her and whatever friends she has."

Takato was smiling a wicked smile knowing happily that his plan sounded as great out loud as it did in his head. Guilmon simply smirked once again impressed by his Tamer's ability to surprise him, "Ok when do we start." The sun was rising as Tamer and partner got to work to draw out the new Tamers.

Rika had slept in most of the day, only waking up to eat some dinner. She had received numerous messages from her friends asking what happened with the rogue digimon but all she had said was that she would tell them at school.

Now it was Monday morning and she was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, surprising Renamon by already being in her uniform and ready for the day. Rika knew one of the others would be by to walk with her to school, wanting to be the first to know about whatever happened, Rika had figured it'd be Alice or Henry as both were the ones who usually cared enough to find out early.

As she was finishing breakfast she heard a knock at the door not surprised to hear it. As she opened the door she was happy to find Alice behind it. Alice was wearing the uniform as well and had long blonde tied into ponytails, she had makeup and dark lipstick on her face and when not in uniform very much dressed like a goth.

Her and Rika got along well and if Rika had to say if someone was her best friend, she would probably say Alice. Alice usually walked to school with her anyway so she this wasn't unusual to see.

Alice simply responded with a simple good morning as Rika greeted her. As they began walking to school in silence it was Rika who broke the silence saying "You know that mut of yours was wrong again." Alice laughed at the statement "I'm sorry Rika but you know Dobermon can only give you an area of range not an exact location."

Rika frowned a bit knowing Alice would respond like that, "Yeah well you better be sorry, I was freezing and wet last night while searching for that digimon." Alice apologized again and promised she'd make sure Dobermon improved his nose next time.

Surprisingly Alice didn't ask about the digimon the night before, Rika figuring she was being respectful when she asked for everyone to be together before she talked about it. They had finally reached the main gates of the school where they could see two people standing at the front of them.

One was a young man, tall with a slender build he wasn't as tall as the Tamer she had met the night before but he was a couple of inches off. He had short blue hair and was wearing the mans school uniform nice and neat, this was Henry or as Rika called him the nerd of the Tamers.

The other was a young lady, a bit shorter than him but was at least 5'5 maybe 5'6, she had long Red hair similar to Rika's except it was closer to brown. She was wearing the same uniform as Her and Alice but it was a bit more of a mess, she was holding a couple of bags and Rika could tell Henry was trying to take them from her so she didn't drop them.

This lovely girl was Jeri, Rika loved Jeri she really did, she was sweet and innocent but Jeri was a bit clumsy so Henry was smart for trying to help her. As they got to them Henry stopped trying to help Jeri to turn to her and Alice, giving them a simple greeting, he wasn't always that talkative and even thought you couldn't tell he was dying to find out more about what happened to Rika.

Jeri had finally noticed her and proceeded to smile widely as she greeted them, "Rika, Alice good morning I made you two lunches since you probably didn't bring anything." Both of them had accepted the lunches, Rika used to just buy lunch but Jeri had decided that it was a waste of money and had started bringing her a lunch every day.

Alice was eventually roped in as well and now it was something the three of them did, Her and Alice usually repaid her by taking her out to dinner or buying her cards. Everyone was nearly here except for one person, as they walked into school Rika finally asked "Where's the idiot?"

Alice simply sighing pointed to the crowd of girls surrounding something, "I'd wager any amount on yen that Ryo is in the center of those girls." Rika simply frowned while Henry simply smirked knowing what was coming next. Alice aske Rika "Should I get him or do you want to do the honors?" Rika quipped back "I got him last time and you guys let me have the last digimon, so please by all means go get him."

Alice smirked a devilish smirk clearly about to enjoy what was about to happen. As Alice went into the crowd Henry humorishly covered Jeri's eyes so she couldn't hear the carnage as she could hear the disappointed screams from the girls and cries of pain from her friend. Alice emerged from the crowd victoriously as she carried Ryo behind her.

Ryo was the local playboy, he had the looks of a model and the confidence of one, he had a large ego and flirted with anything that was remotely female. Rika had known him for a while and she knew that he was a nice guy, he was just an asshole sometimes.

She could hear Alice and Ryo arguing as he was dragged to their group. Alice stood him up as he was proclaiming something about his adoring fans, but as soon as he saw Rika he simply stood up, brushed himself off and flashed his nicest smile and said "Hey wild cat how'd the fight go this weekend." Rika scoffed a bit as Alice kicked him in the shin knowing that Rika wanted none of his flirting, "If we can get to a quieter area I'll tell you what happened."

As they moved to the place they usually talked to at school, RIka began to explain what had happened, "Ok so it was the usual song and dance, Alice's mut had failed to give Renamon an exact location and we had to track it down." Alice flashed her the finger at Rika's comment about Dobermon, Rika laughed a bit as she continued on "Anyway, we found the digimon nothing to challenging for us. We thought we had defeated it but it got up and tried to attack me."

At that comment Jeri intervened in the story "Oh my Rika are you ok." Rika annoyed at being interrupted said "I'm getting to that Jeri hold on." Jeri looked embarrassed and apologized, "Anyway I thought the attack would connect when all of the sudden another digimon saved me, some red dinosaur looking thing, I didn't know what he was because there was no data on him."

Henry spoke up at this comment "That's strange, did it have any markings on him." Rika thought for a second it was weird that Henry would ask about markings but ignored it "He had some huge biohazard looking thing on his chest."

At that comment Henry simply looked down deep in thought about something, "Anyway if I could be allowed to finish, what's weirder is that he had a partner."

This time Ryo jumped in "I'm sorry so you're telling us that there's another Tamer that we didn't know about." Rika rolled her eyes at this comment "No shit sherlock, anyway he was super obnoxious and ignored me even when I called him out for stealing the fight, he left before I could punch him in his face."

Alice simply sighed "So you're telling us that a new Tamer showed up and you got mad because he saved you and you yelled at him instead of finding out who he was." Rika now realized that the whole thing sounded a bit stupid when said out loud, "Ok maybe I fucked up a bit, but I'm sure he'll pop up again I think I left an impression."

Henry was still simply lost in thought, while Ryo was about to make a comment when Alice stopped him, It was finally Jeri who spoke up "It's ok we can just search for him after school, I'm sure between the 5 of us and our partners we could find him."

At this sentence Ryo went into leader mode "Alright it's decided after school we get our partners and we search for this Tamer who probably isn't as good looking as me." Alice slapped him on the head for that comment, but nonetheless everyone agreed.

As it was time to say goodbye everyone was leaving for class when Jeri noticed Henry still standing around, she called to him "Hey hurry up or you'll be late." She laughed as she ran to join the others. Henry was startled from this comment coming out of his thought process, shaking off his thoughts he too ran after everyone to get to class.

After what felt like an eternity, they were finally out of school for the day and were ready to go searching for the mystery Tamer. Henry had been acting weird all day but the rest of them knowing he was a private guy decided to not press him about it, simply asking he was ok and getting a grunt as a yes.

They split into three teams, Ryo and Alice, Henry and Jeri and Rika was by herself. Originally they wanted Rika to go with someone but she said she didn't want to third wheel.

After nearly 5 hours they all reconvened at a sushi place they were all regulars at. They all concluded they had found nothing and decided to simply hope that he'd show up the next time a digimon popped up. As they were finishing their meals luck was on their side, Alice alerted them of a digimon nearby and they raced to the location. Unfortunately when they arrived they found only signs of battle but no battle.

It was then Henry had found a note simply saying better luck next time with a little drawing of the same mark of the Tamers partner. Rika was made, she knew he was fucking with her now and she would get revenge on him if it was the last thing she did.

It had been a week, a week since she had the encounter with the asshole they had been calling Hazard, and a week since he had killed every digimon that had shown up. He was one step ahead of them everytime and it had become clear to them if they truly wanted to meet him they'd have to get creative.

They were sitting in Rika's living room trying to come up with ideas when it was Henry who finally spoke up "I got it we'll have two of our digimon pretend to be rogue digimon and when he shows up we all jump him." Rika sat up excited "That's a great idea Einstein, there's no way he could take all 5 of us, so who gets to do the honors."

Henry simply thought for a moment before deciding "Dobermon and Monodramon." Rika's smile turned into a frown "Excuse me, why not Renamon." Henry looked at her like she had two heads "Because 1. He's seen Renamon and 2.I think his partner is a virus type and we would need two vaccines."

Rika sighed knowing he was right "Yea ok now how is this gonna work." Henry smiled a bit as the Tamers began to plan their attack on Hazard.

It was a cold night and Takato had decided he had felt like a walk. It was late enough at night that Guilmon could walk besides him and he wouldn't have to worry about someone seeing him.

He had been thinking about getting a late night snack when all of the sudden Guilmon went viral, Takato sighed "Oh well let's make this quick Guilmon I'm hungry." As they took off towards the attacking digimon they did not realize they were falling into a trap.

As they got there he quickly analyzed the two digimon "Monodramon vaccine type special attack Beat Knuckle and next we have Dobermon also vaccine special attack Black Beam." This was weird both were vaccines, Takato wasn't worried but he thought it was strange, he signaled to Guilmon not even having to tell him what to do.

Both digimon were fast trying to use their attacks to corner him but they may have had a type advantage but Guilmon was much stronger. Guilmon was tiring them out and he thought it was time to end it he was interrupted by three attacks coming at him " **Bunny Blast** ", " **Diamond Storm** ", " **Super Thunder Strike** ".

Guilmon managed to dodge the attacks and turned to face his attackers a Terriermon, an Elecmon and a Renamon stood before Guilmon joining the Monodramon and Dobermon. Takato smirked thinking "FInally they tried to ambush us."

His plan had worked and he couldn't be happier, deciding to finish this stupidity quickly he pulled one card out from his pocket announcing "Digimodify: Hyper Speed activate" Guilmon became so fast that he disappeared as he quickly dispatched the rookies. Takato smirked as he called Guilmon off from the now defeated digimon who were expecting to be deleted, Takato simply turned to the shadows calling out "Alright come on out I knew what you were planning and I have to say I'm impressed."

5 figures moved from the shadows worried for their partners, he recognized the red headed girl but the others he didn't except he was startled when he saw one of the guys. He was shocked that he was a Tamer, deciding he didn't need to question it yet as he held all the power he simply approached them.

The red head finally yelled at him "What do you want with us." Takato laughed at this statement deciding that this girl definitely had a temper, after he stopped laughing he finally spoke "Relax I figured you'd try to find me and I wanted to know if there was more than just you so I decided to test you."

The girl was shocked at this knowledge, when the blue haired boy spoke up "Well now you know there's 5 of us, the question is what do you plan to do." Takato thought long and hard for a moment before walking over to the red haired girl and sticking out his hand and said "The names Takato Matsuki and i want to help you all get stronger." Rika unsure if he was telling the truth shook his hand, the night now setting in with many long nights ahead of them.

 **The Digital World**

Three digimon stood in a dark corridor arguing amongst themselves. One spoke up "We have to tell the boss about the digimon in the human world disappearing." Another countered him "Yea but he's eating he doesn't like to be disturbed." The last one retorted "Yea well no matter what he's not gonna like this news."

The first one finally spoke up "Alright I'll tell him." the other two were in awe of their brave comrade. The second one commented "Man Demidevimon you're so brave facing the boss." The third one quickly added "Yea Goblimon and I aren't so brave." Goblimon after watching Demidevimon go in whispered to his companion "Let's get out of here Gazimon before the boss gets mad."

The two running away as Demidevimon slowly approached his master who was in the middle of devouring everything in front of him. His master didn't notice him at first as he continued to eat, finally Demidevimon spoke up "Uh excuse me boss but there's a problem."

The master stopped eating briefly to grunt in response. The Demidevimon knowing that meant continue went on "Those digimon that you went to the human world have been reported as missing and presumed dead and we think a human might of caused it."

The Demidevimon looked nervous as he finished his words, unexpectedly his master began to laugh, Demidevimon being nervous began to laugh with him, the laughing however was cut off when the master picked up the shotgun from the side of the leg and shot Demidevimon with it, killing him instantly.

Beelzemon began to laugh quipping to himself "Oh boy more Tamers that are looking to be killed." He laughed maniacally as the darkness faded around him, leaving only his laugh behind.

AN: So that was episode 1, and here we get to meet all Tamers, as well as one of our side characters. I didn't want to show everyone's personalities right away as I'm hoping they will show as time goes on. One thing I did want to say is that I'm sorry if Takato and Guilmon seem a bit OP, it's really just that they are at their most powerful already having Crimson mode and everything while they are going up against Tamers who have only had their partners for a couple of months. Over time as they get stronger Takato and Guilmon probably won't look as OP. Any way please leave a review and let me know if you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust in Each Other

AN: Hello everyone I am back to bring you another exciting episode of Hazards Sorrow, It makes me really happy to see people enjoying it and it helps to see everyone's lovely reviews, it helps me to keep writing, speaking of reviews let's respond to some. Linch Lord- I will say that while the Digimon as of right now know that loading data can be done, none of them have done it but who knows they might start doing it to get stronger. Naito Writer- Glad to see it caught your interest, It will most certainly be a Rukato since it's one of my favorite pairings. Kronus18- Takato definitely has something planned, he views it as training, they might end up viewing it as torture, with dobermon and elecmon, I think everyone can guess where elecmon will go but Dobermon will be fun to do. Zero Slash One- While I appreciate the criticism and I know I'm not the best writer nor is this the best story, I do however think you were overly mean with this review and I do hope if you decide to review again it won't be so unnecessarily cruel. Alright with that out of the way let's get to the episode

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

Episode 2: Trust in Each Other

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

It was late at night and Rika was running for her life, going as fast as she can. She was tired, cold and most importantly pissed. It had been one week since they had met Takato Matsuki and he had been running them ragged, chasing them all over town saying it was "training".

In actuality he was probably still pissed at her for going off on him and was now getting his revenge by having his partner hunt down her and his friends. He tried to tell them it was a "team building exercise" and that they all had to make it back to that shack in the park without getting caught by his partner.

They had been failing a lot in the past none of them wanting to work together. She mostly blamed Ryo and Henry, Ryo kept running off on his own insisting he'll just try to fight Takato's partner. Henry was being weirder, he kept staying at the shack and watching Takato.

Takato had been weird towards most of them but had at least tried to be "friendly" but with Henry he completely ignored him. Rika was convinced that they knew each other and the fact that Henry hadn't said anything about told her that he didn't trust them enough to tell them what he knew.

Quite frankly she didn't know who was more sketchy Takato who didn't talk about himself at all and she was pretty sure wanted to kill them all, or Henry who despite acting like a friend apparently didn't trust any of them enough to tell them about someone who could potentially want to kill them all.

There was no trust in the team and it annoyed her. At least she could trust Alice and Jeri, she concluded boys were useless. She was nearing the park now spotting Alice and Jeri, she carefully making sure to stay out of sight to get over to them.

As she made her way over to their hiding spot she whispered to them in an almost hiss "Where are the other two idiots." Alice smirked whispering back "Relax they're on the other side of the pak, checking for Guilmon to make sure he's not watching the the park."

Rika laughed silently to herself, so that was his name, Guilmon he was usually so quiet that she kept forgetting his name. It was then that she saw Ryo and Henry from some bushed closer to the shack, Ryo was giving the thumbs up showing that Guilmon wasn't around., Alice put a finger over her lips telling them to be silent, never knowing if Guilmon would pop up.

They had never been this close to victory and she could just see the surprised look on Takato's face when they beat his stupid little challenge. As they ran towards the shack they reached it and couldn't help but celebrate as they had finally beat Takato at his own game, they were happy until Jeri finally pointed something out "Hey where is Takato, didn't he say he'd be in this shack."

Rika at this point was beyond pissed he had them chased around town, stalked and had them fighting each other, all in the name of teamwork and he was nowhere to be found. RIka was about to flip out and probably murder someone, most likely Ryo when from behind them they heard "Oh you guys actually managed to pull it off."

They turned around to find Takato with a bag of food in hands eating some fries. Rika at this point blew up at him "What the hell for a full week you've had us running around the city, in fear of being killed by you're viral dinosaur and the one time we finally do it you're nowhere to be found, what is wrong with you."

Takato merely laughed at this outburst he took his hand out of the bag simply handing it to Guilmon who had appeared behind him "Tell me if you think this was useless then how did you make it here." Before Rika could comment Jeri said from behind her "We worked as a team."

Takato simply had a cocky smirk on his face saying to Rika "See Rika you guys did learn something." Rika was simply growling at this point ready to kill him when Ryo piped up "So what's next in the training."

Takato laughed "Well Ryo since you asked, next your partners will be working together to take down Guilmon." Rika hearing this and worrying what Renamon would be out through finally yelled at him once again "That's it I'm done, you insist on training us but we know nothing about you, tell us something."

Takato remained silent, Rika continued "How old are you, how long have you been a tamer, why are you helping us, give us something that shows we should trust you." Takato simply stared at her for a moment before saying "We'll take a break for tonight, everyone go get some sleep."

Rika decided it was best to not persist, knowing full well she wouldn't be getting any answers. As everyone was leaving she noticed that Henry was staying behind angering her more, Alice saw this simply telling her "We'll talk tomorrow at lunch, about both of them, go home and get some sleep try to cool off." Rika knowing Alice was right and feeling somewhat relief that she's been noticing Henry's behavior decided to stay good night to Alice to go home and get some sleep.

The next day almost seemed like a normal day, no one mentioned the previous night and they all had simply talked like there was no tension amongst them. That was until Henry had said he couldn't join them for lunch, Rika wasn't complaining since she wanted to talk about him, she knew Ryo wouldn't join them for lunch either so she knew this would be a time for the girls to talk about the growing problems.

As they sat down for lunch on the roof, knowing it was where they wouldn't be disturbed Rika got straight to the point "Ok Takato is pissing me off, first he appears and acts like an asshole, then he claims he wants to train us but instead just treats us like toys for his amusement, it's pissing me off." Alice simply sighed "Just because he hasn't told us his whole life story doesn't mean he doesn't trust us Rika."

Rika looked at her friend simply stepping towards her "Are you defending him, he had us running around the city for a week while being hunted and you claim that he trusts us?" Alice stood up from where she was sitting meeting Rika face to face "All I'm saying is that it's been a week we can't go forsake someone who wants to help us, it takes time to build trust."

Rika frowned a bit, she knew Alice was right on this she couldn't condemn Takato completely yet just after a week "Fine I'll give it more time but don't think I'm letting things go and don't think I'm showing up tonight just to watch my partner get beaten."

Alice sat back down knowing it was time to talk about the real issue "That's fine Rika, now let's talk about the Elephant in the room, something is wrong with Henry." At this point Jeri who had simply been listening while eating her lunch had dropped her sandwich "What do you mean something is wrong with Henry he's been fine lately."

Rika sighed knowing that Jeri would defend Henry having known him since middle school "He's being shady Jeri, he's been avoiding us and staying behind with Takato, just because he doesn't treat you any differently doesn't mean he's not being weird."

Jeri was about to retort when Alice added "Plus let's not forget the fact that he's known things that he couldn't have possibly have known, like the marking on Guilmon's body and he was the one who suggested we call Takato hazard, he's been trying to play them off as guesses and suggestions, he's good but he's easy to read."

Jeri looked at her friends hurt building up in her eyes "So what you think he doesn't trust us, maybe he's just getting lucky, and maybe he's just been trying to befriend Takato."

Rika was about to go off on Jeri annoyed at her defending someone who was holding back important information, Alice stopped her though not seeing Jeri was already hurting and saw that this required a more gentle touch "Jeri I understand that you and Henry are close but we can't ignore the facts, Henry knows things he shouldn't and Takato seems to avoid and ignore Henry. We need to accept that they know each other and Henry doesn't trust us enough to tell us what he knows."

Jeri now had tears in her eyes as she turned towards the stairs saying before you left "Did either of you ever consider he might have a reason for not telling us things." She left them to ponder on this crying as she left the roof.

Rika frowned not liking having to hurt Jeri like this, turning to her best friend she finally asked her the big question "So what should we do about this, we can't be a team with no trust." Alice sighed once again not having the answer this time "I think we need to wait and see, I want to trust both Henry and Takato but both make it hard to, for now don't show up tonight and we will see what happened."

Rika nodded her head as she gathered her stuff, the lunch period almost over she said goodbye to Alice as she left. Alice stood for a moment looking at the wall "So what do you think of everything going on." Out from the wall stepped Ryo having been listening the whole time, Ryo simply shook his head "I think it's a complicated situation, you're right though we need to take this one step at a time."

Alice smiled at him "I'm always right I just wanted to hear you say it." Ryo laughed having been tricked by Alice. The tamers were back in class all wondering how the night of training would play out.

He got into the car and took off his sunglasses, he had always hated dealing with politicians. The greeted him "Mr. Yamaki how was your meeting." Mitsuo Yamaki frowned "It could of gone better, our supporters are starting to lose faith in HYPNOS, now excuse me I need to make a phone call."

The driver nodded as he flipped had the glass go up between the front seat and the back seat. Yamaki dialed a number on his phone as he waited for the person on the other side to answer "Riley it's me, it took some convincing but I got the board to approve my idea, get the assets ready it's time to move forward on project juggernaut."

He smiled as the person on the other side clearly had said something he wanted to hear "Another thing gather data on the past week, there have been wild ones in groups together and I want to find out what that's about."

Yamaki hung up the phone and smiled things were going his way, sure there were some roadblocks but soon the Juggernaut program would be created and he could finally rid Tokyo of those evil creatures causing chaos in the city that he loved.

She was sitting outside her room looking out at the setting sun, she was conflicted. She thought she had finally found a group of friends that she could be herself with, sure they fought evil digimon most nights but still they were friends.

Now it was all falling apart because of one person showing up, maybe that's why she hated Takato so much, not because he didn't trust them or because he trained them too hard and for seemingly no reason, no maybe it was because he was causing change and she didn't like change, it was honestly one of the few things that actually scared her and right now she was unsure if the change was good or bad.

Sure she was a Digimon Tamer and it was kind of her job to dive into the unknown but she could handle evil Digimon, after all she had the strongest partner around but changes amongst the group, that made her uncertain.

As she was sitting there she heard from behind her "Rika are you ok?" She turned to see Renamon holding a cup with a look of worry in her eyes "I'm fine Renamon just thinking about what's been going on."

Renamon moved towards her and sat down offering her the cup "I see, I made you some tea I thought you might be thirsty." Rika smiled a bit, secretly dreading it. While she appreciated Renamon doing this for her, Renamon had tried to do things in the human world before and they usually had a very disastrous result and Rika didn't have the heart to tell Renamon that she was better suited for fighting rather then cooking or cleaning.

Rika took the cup "Thank you Renamon, I appreciate you worrying about me." Rika took a sip as Renamon watched smiling, Rika made a face quickly spitting out the tea as it didn't taste very good. Renamon quickly took the cup from her worried that she had killed her tamer "Rika are you ok, was the tea not good."

Rika trying to spare her partners feelings simply laughed a bit "No Renamon it was fine, I just don't like tea that's all." Renamon nodded her head believing her partner "I see so next time I should make you coffee then."

Rika silently dreaded that eventual experience but simply nodded her head. They sat there for awhile simply enjoying the peace until Rika finally asked Renamon something "Renamon you won't ever leave me right."

Renamon was a bit surprised at this question, she had known that Rika had been having doubts about the others but she guessed that Rika finally wanted to talk to her about it "No Rika I do not intend to ever leave you, I enjoy your friendship too much to ever leave."

Rika smiled a bit happy to have heard her partners answer "Good because I feel the same way, I'm just worried that we'll drift apart because of everything that's happening." Renamon frowned "Do not worry Rika, you're all experiencing some trials, I assure you when you all over come them you'll be stronger than ever before."

Rika laughed a bit "So what you're saying is that Takato is a test right and we need to defeat him." Renamon frowned once more her partner clearly having not understood her advice.

As Renamon was about to correct her Rika's phone rang, Rika was quick to pick it up "Alice what's up." As Renamon watched Rika listen to Alice over the phone she knew what Rika was about to say as she hung up the phone "Renamon we gotta go, there's a rogue Digimon and it's closest to us the others want us to head it off." Renamon silently nodded as the two raced from the house, ready to take on the Digimon.

As they arrived at the sight of where the Digimon was, Rika thankful that Dobermon was accurate for once quickly looked up the Digimon with her Digivice "Dokugumon, a Virus type champion level. Special attacks are Poison Cobweb and Poison Thread."

Rika frowned Renamon was a data type going up again a virus type, and a champion no less. Despite the odds stacked against them Rika knew her partner could win "Renamon walk all over him." Renamon quickly jumped not wasting any time in attacking the spider looking Digimon " **Diamond Storm** " Renamon's signature technique quickly hit the digimon, having no effect.

The digimon tried attacking Renamon with webs but Renamon was too fast for the webs. Rika meanwhile was trying to figure out a strategy while hoping the others would arrive soon, any of their partners would have been useful against a virus, quickly Rika reacted to the battle deciding to try and give Renamon a power boost "Alright Renamon you got speed so let's give you some power, Digimodify:Power Activate."

Renamon quickly went in to hopefully deal a large blow " **Diamond Storm"** The digimon became a little winded but it still persisted, Renamon was getting tired and Rika was unsure of what to do quietly thinking "Damn I wish Renamon could digivolve."

As Rika was thinking of this she hadn't realized that Dokugumon had figured out where Renamon got her power from, a web quickly came from behind Rika pulling her into the spider webs. The poison webs burned as Rika struggled to break free, as Renamon not wanting to hurt her partner backed down slightly looking for an opening.

It was then she heard a cry come from out of nowhere "Rika are you ok." Renamon saw the others running up ready to do battle with the rogue Digimon, that was until Takato stopped them, Alice quickly getting in his face "What the hell are you doing we need to save her."

Takato shook his head "This is their fight and it's clearly not over, so we can't interfere." Alice sent a cold stare at Takato but backed down knowing what Takato had meant "You're just afraid of her yelling at you again if you take her win aren't you." Takato frowned a bit "No comment." Ryo laughed from behind him knowing that Alice was right.

Renamon understanding that the others were giving them a chance to grow stronger quickly went back into the fight trying to save her partner. Rika continued to struggle, trusting in her partner that she would free her.

Dokugumon went in for the kill as Renamon left an opening for an attack " **Poison Thread"** The thread looked like it was about to connect when Rika screamed for her partner "RENAMON" Suddenly a bright light burst from her digivice, Takato smirked knowing what was about to happen.

Rika could hear her digivice announce one word "DIGIVOLUTION" Renamon was surrounded inside a digital egg announcing "Renamon digivolve to" The egg burst open a bright light coming from it with the new digimon announcing "KYUBIMON"

Renamon had digivolved into her champion form, Rika had put trust in her partner and it had paid off. Kyubimon didn't waste any time, her nine tails igniting as she announced "Fox tail inferno" The blue flames shot out incinerating the webs holding Rika, Kyubimon even faster than Renamon quickly caught Rika.

Rika hugged Kyubimon tightly happy that her partner saved her. Ok let's see what we're dealing with here, taking out her digivice once again "Kyubimon, a date type champion level, special attacks are fox tailed inferno and dragon wheel." Rika smiled "Not bad, now finish this."

Kyubimon got into a fighting stance once again "With pleasure, **Dragon Wheel.** " Kyubimon became a swirling ball of fire looking vaguely like a dragon as it crashed into Dokugumon, deleting the rogue monster instantly. It was then Takato had finally spoken up "You should have Kyubimon load the data."

Rika was confused about what he had just said "What does that mean." Takato walked up to her beginning to explain "You see while normally Digimon can grow stronger from battle, then can get stronger power boosts by loading defeated enemies data."

It was then Kyubimon had spoken up "I had heard about that in the digital world but I had never seen it done." Takato turned to her "Usually I wouldn't recommend it since I prefer to get stronger through battle, but you two have earned it." Rika nodded at Kyubimon who quickly loaded the data feeling a bit refreshed from it.

Takato smiled and turned to Rika once again :Not bad for a first time digivolving." Rika made a face, not willing to let the past week go just yet "Yea and we did it without you or your stupid training."

Takato laughed a bit before saying something that threw Rika off "I was born January 5th 2001, I'm 17, I've been a Tamer since I was 12 and I'm helping you guys because I know from experience that the Digimon get stronger and you'll need to be ready."

Rika blinked a bit "Uh what was that." Takato turned with his back to her "Those were the questions you asked last night, you said to give you something so you'd trust me right?" Rika now understanding what he was doing cursed mentally as Alice had been right, give him more time and he'd give them something "You smart ass that wasn't what I meant."

Takato laughed starting to walk away "Well next time be more specific." Rika became more annoyed rather than actually being angry and began to chase after Takato "Come back here Matsuki and say that to my face."

As Rika chased Takato away from the scene Alice simply sighed and turned to Ryo "Well I guess everything has worked out alright for now." Ryo nodded his head "I guess you were right once again."

Alice laughed a bit "C'mon let's go before the police show up." As the Tamers left, some of them felt a bit relieved, though they still had some issues to deal with, most of them were now reassured that their little group would survive this bump in the road and they would only continue to grow stronger from it.

 **Nakano, Tokyo, Japan**

It was the next day and the other Tamers were in school. As he stepped into Nakano Broadway he frowned a bit, this isn't where he wanted to meet up with his friend but he had little say in the matter.

Call him paranoid but he knew that the government or more specifically HYPNOS had eyes and ears everywhere and they would have most certainly wanted to find him and his contact.

As he walked to the 4th floor he scanned for anything suspicious, as much as he would like to have messed with HYPNOS he didn't want to risk them finding his friend. He finally arrived at the little cafe that his friend said he'd be.

As he walked in he found it was empty except for one table in the back of the cafe, sitting at was a man who looked to be in early 40's with long brown hair and a trimmed brown beard, he wore a long coat and had a hat that could hide his appearance sitting on the table.

The man was drinking some coffee when he saw him, the man yelled to him "Oh Takato you're here, quick come sit down and order some coffee it's amazing." Takato made his way over to the table placing a order of coffee with a lot of sugar and sat down.

Takato looked at the man and greeted him "Yo, Shibumi it's been awhile." Shibumi smiled at Takato "It's been about a year, so what's going on, why are you back in town." Takato's coffee arrived as he thanked the waitress, and the two men began talking about the things that had taken place in the past year since they had last seen each other.

AN: And that's the episode, hopefully everyone enjoyed. I included the small scene with Yamaki because I wanted to show the HYPNOS is around but they won't be introduced completely yet. Also I know I didn't address the Henry issue but I did say that while their bigger issue is taken care of they still have some smaller ones, like Henry being kind of shady. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think and I'll see you for the next episode.


	4. Chapter 4: Past and Present

AN: Hello everyone welcome back to another exciting episode, sorry if this took a while to get out I was busy with other things but we're here now. Anyway this episode was a fun one to do because my second favorite characters from tamers is Henry so it was fun to finally give him so focus. Anyway time to respond to some reviews and then on with the episode. Naito Writer- Thanks a lot, I can admit I'm not the greatest writer but I'm working on it, besides that I am trying to keep some things a mystery, Takato's past will be revealed little by little he's been a tamer for 5 years there's a lot of stuff that's happened. Zerato- She might appear but this takes place probably 20 years before Cyber Sleuth so she'd either be a kid or a teenager. Though I will say I'm thinking of writing a cyber sleuth story set in this little universe so she definitely will make an appearance eventually.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

Episode 3: Past and Present

 **Shinjuku, Japan(10 years ago)**

It was recess time and Henry couldn't wait to play digimon with his friends Kazu and Kenta, he had gotten some new cards over the weekend and his older brother had taught him some new strategies.

He wanted to wipe the smile off Kazu's face since he kept winning. As he went outside he thought he could hear some crying and laughing from behind the wall of the playground, the wall was still technically located on the playground so the kids could go there without the teachers caring.

A lot of bullying went on there and Henry tried to avoid it as much as possible, he felt bad for the kids getting bullied he really did but he was a pacifist and refused to get involved.

Something however was eating at him, telling him to go help whoever was getting bullied. He found himself being drawn to the wall, Henry decided to accept whatever fate had in store for him and approached the wall, hiding on the corner he finally identified what was happening.

He saw a small boy with shaggy brown hair wearing a blue shirt and brown pants, he had yellow trim goggles on his head and was being pushed to the ground by two bigger kids.

Henry could see digimon cards on the ground and one of the kids was holding up what seemed to be a at this point couldn't stand to see someone who was a digimon fan being bullied, this kid could of been a potential friend.

Henry finally stepped out from the corner alerting the bullies to his presence "Hey what do you think you're doing." Henry had yelled so loud that the bullied dropped the sketchpad immediately and ran off believing that Henry was a teacher.

As Henry watched them flee he walked over to the boy helping him pick up his cards, the boy spoke in a quiet voice "Thank you so much." Henry smiled as he handed the boy his cards "It's no problem, where are your friends."

The boy sighed "I don't have any, everyone thinks I'm weird for drawing instead of playing at recess." Henry frowned feeling bad for the boy "What were you drawing."

The boy perked up a bit upon hearing his savior taking interest in his drawings "I was drawing my own digimon, I want to make one cooler than Agumon." Henry laughed, he liked this kid "That's pretty cool actually."

The boy looked Henry in the eyes, Meeting his red eyes with Henry's "You really think so?" Henry smiled "Yea, hey my friends and I are playing the card game why don't you come play with us?"

The boy quickly nodded his head "I'm Henry Wong by the way." Henry held out his hand, the boy took it and shook it "Takato Matsuki, thanks for saving me Henry." Henry smiled as he began leading his new friend to Kazu and Kenta "It was no problem at all." They started talking casually as they walked off ready to begin a new friendship.

 **Shinjuku, Japan(Present Day)**

Henry woke up with a start, caused by another dream or rather a memory. This prompted Terriermon to wake up worried about his partner "Henry are you ok, you keep waking up every night looking scared."

Henry smiled at his partners concern "Yea I'm fine just remembering somethings while I sleep I guess." Terriermon frowned not convinced "Well if you want to talk about anything I have two big ears that will listen."

Henry laughed a bit "Thanks Terriermon, don't worry I'll be fine just seeing an old friend brought up a lot of memories." Terriermon nodded, Henry had told him how he had been best friends with Takato but hadn't given him any further details then that.

He trusted Henry though and figured Henry would talk about it when he was ready " Moumantai, Henry I'm sure everything will be fine." Henry smiled as he wished Terriermon a good night, both trying to go back to sleep however both couldn't help worry about the events ahead of them.

The next day Takato had unusually decided to have training right after school. When questioned he said they needed to learn that a digimon won't always appear at night and they needed to learn to adapt to the time of day.

Henry wasn't really concentrating on the training though, he knew how to be a tamer he had watched Takato learn all these lessons 5 years ago. What he was concentrating on was trying to read his once best friend, Henry was good at reading people he knew what they were thinking and how they operated.

But Takato, well whatever had happened to him in these 5 years Henry couldn't tell what he was thinking anymore. He was a mystery and Henry never knew if he'd act like a normal teenager or a drill instructor bent on getting them killed.

Henry had been trying to find out what happened to Takato since he had turned up again but unfortunately Takato wanted nothing to do with him, he wouldn't even look him in the eye. Considering the last conversation they had before Takato disappeared wasn't a pleasant one Henry wasn't shocked, but never the less he was trying to talk to his friend.

At this moment he heard someone yelling at "Henry what the hell are you doing." It was at this moment Henry recognized that Rika was yelling at him and realized why, while he was zoned out Guilmon had managed to talk down their partners.

Henry thought to himself "Crap I forgot we had a plan to fight Guilmon." Rika walked over to him, not the first time this week she wanted to kill him "What the hell, Henry we had finally figured out a strategy to beat him and you were too focused on day dreaming to help us pull it off."

Henry simply looked at here trying to find the words to speak, the others hadn't been trusting him and he didn't blame them. As Rika was prepared to yell at Henry she was stopped "That's enough Rika, all of you go home Henry and I are gonna have a little chat."

Rika looked at Takato wanting to argue over this but the look in his eyes told her not to question him on this one. Henry watched as the others left, Takato was standing in place and Henry was unable to tell what he was thinking. Henry tried to talk to Takato "Takato listen we need to tal…"

Takato quickly interrupted him "No you listen, whatever the fuck is wrong with you, you need to get over it." Henry was a little taken aback by this outburst "Your team doesn't trust you and you aren't 100% in this. If you don't get your shit together all you'll do is get your team killed."

With those words Takato left passing a speechless Henry who couldn't figure out how Takato didn't even seem to care about their friendship. All Henry could do is walk home struggling to realize that Takato and maybe himself have changed.

 **Shinjuku, Japan(5 years ago)**

Henry was walking out of the bathroom and was heading back to class when he saw someone standing outside a class, clearly in trouble. As Henry approached he could tell the person was drawing on a notepad.

It was at this moment he realized it was Takato. He walked up to his best friend, the boy was mumbling to himself and Henry could hear him say something about red being a power color. Henry at this point decided instead of going back to class just yet, deciding to see what his best friend was doing "What you up to Takato."

It was at this point Takato jumped not realizing anyone was near him "Oh Henry man you scared me, I got put outside for drawing in class and talking back to the teacher." Henry raised his eyebrow "You talked back to the teacher?"

Takato nervously laughed a bit "Yea I was drawing and talking to myself and the teacher caught me and not realizing it was her I called her an idiot for not knowing what I was drawing." Henry sighed understanding that Takato tended to be in his own little world when he was drawing "So what were you drawing."

Takato smiled as he showed Henry a drawing of red dinosaur "This is my very own digimon, I call him Guilmon and let me tell you he's better than Agumon." Henry could admit the drawing was cool and judging by the pages of notes that his friend had drawn he had really thought it out "Man this actually looks cool."

Henry and Takato then started to talk neither caring that they would eventually get in trouble as they were in their own little world.

 **Shinjuku, Japan(Present Day)**

As Henry got home, Terriermon simply ran off into his room knowing Henry didn't want to talk about what had just transpired. As Henry walked by the couch he didn't realize that someone was sitting on it "What's up Henry."

Henry looked down seeing Suzie his little sister laying down on the couch looking at her phone "Oh hey Suzie how was school." Suzie sat up to talk to her favorite brother "You're home early for once, didn't have much to do after school."

Henry sat down on the armchair next to the couch 'I suppose I felt like coming home early." Suzie smiled "Well it's nice to see you I feel like you're never around." Henry nodded feeling bad about how much time he'd been spending away from his family.

It was then Henry decided to ask Suzie a question "Hey Suzie what would you do if you worked with someone who was once your friend but they ignored you and just wanted to get the work done."

Suzie sat up and thought about it for a moment "Well as much as it would hurt me I'd respect their wishes and just try to work my hardest too." Henry nodded at her before going off into his room. As he walked in Terriermon was waiting for him "Henry I think she's right."

Henry looked at his partner confused "What do you mean she's right." Terriermon sat down next to Henry "Well I think you do need to focus on being a tamer, I understand Takato was your friend but he clearly isn't anymore."

Henry was about to argue but Terriermon continued "Think about what worrying about one friendship has caused, the others don't trust you and Takato definitely hates you more." Henry sighed knowing his partner was right "I guess you're right buddy, maybe I should focus on the fights and not the past."

Terriermon smiled "Moumantai Henry I'm sure he'll come around eventually you just can't push." Henry smiled as well "I guess you're right, man how did you get to be so smart."

Terriermon laughed "Big ears and a big brain Henry." The two started laughing as Henry's mind was somewhat put at ease.

It was late when Henry's phone started ringing, Henry waking up quickly picked it up "Hello who is this?" He quickly got a response "You want a chance to fix your mistake well get over to the park there's a digimon rampaging."

Henry quickly realized it was Takato "Wait Takato what's happening." before he could get an answer the bizarre tamer hung up on him.

Henry quickly began to get dressed "C'mon Terriermon were going." Terriermon got on Henry's shoulders "Ok but are you seriously not gonna question how he got your number."

As they got to the park Henry quickly saw Takato and ran up to him "What's the situation and are the others here yet?" Takato quickly looked at him "We got a Gorillamon rampaging in the park and the others aren't coming."

Henry looked confused "I'm sorry what." Takato turned back to the battle at hand "Like I said you want a chance at redemption we're doing this just the two of us." Henry smiled a bit, maybe Takato was just doing this as a chance for Henry to prove himself or maybe he was trying to reach out a bit.

Henry didn't care, it was the two of them together and he wasn't going to question it. Henry quickly sent Terriermon into battle "Ok what's the plan." Takato pulled out his D'arc "try to make sure this guys doesn't cause too much damage. Gorillamon Data type champion level, special attack is Energy Cannon."

Takato smirked a bit "Yea I think we'll be fine." Henry simply looked at him, wondering if he was crazy "So basically we should end this as fast as possible." Takato nodded his head at this remark "Well then maybe you should have Guilmon digivolve?" Takato shook his head "Nah that would be bad, plus this is your fight Guilmon is just on damage control."

Henry sighed, Takato was clearly crazy. He yelled to his partner "Alright Terriermon I hope you're ready because this is our fight. Terriermon gave him a thumbs up ready to prove he wasn't to messed with. Henry pulled out a card "Digimodify: Hyper Speed activate."

Terriermon sped up ready to take down the gorillamon down despite being a lot smaller than him. Terriermon quickly attacked " **Terrier Tornado** " The attack took Gorillamon off guard and he was staggered a bit, but he quickly recovered and fired his own attack " **Energy Cannon"**

The attack hit Terriermon directly and he went down, Guilmon took a step forward from his position ready to take the digimon down but Takato stopped his partner "Hold on Guilmon this fight isn't over yet." Guilmon looked to Henry who had ran over to his partner.

Henry arrived at his partners side ready to continue fighting "Terriermon are you ok?" Terriermon smiled "Of course Henry never better, now let's take him." Henry nodded at his partner as he charged back into battle "Terriermon I believe in you, I know you can win this."

It was then his D-Arc lit up and Takato smiled happy to see the two getting stronger. Henry's D-Arc quickly announced " **Digivolution"** Terriermon was encased in a green egg as his skin seemingly peeled off to reveal the grid of wires underneath him "Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon"

Gargomon emerged clearly bigger now and even sporting some gatling guns on his hands. Henry was shocked only being able to comment "Is he wearing pants?" Takato laughed "Yea digivolution does that." Henry held up his D-Arc reading the information "Gargomon Vaccine type champion level digimon, his attacks are Gargo Laser and Bunny Pummel."

Gargomon quickly got to work shooting at Gorillamon who was too slow to dodge the amount of bullets being fired. Gargomon yelled to Henry "Henry if you give me some extra power I should be able to finish this."

Henry nodded "Digimodify: Power Activate." Gargomon got in close to Gorillamon once close enough he put one of his hands against the monster and announced " **Bunny Pummel"** The attack landed and Gorillamon was deleted, Gargomon loaded the data feeling himself growing stronger.

As Henry and Gargomon celebrated they didn't notice Takato walking away. The two were now committed to being a team and Takato didn't need to worry about Henry anymore, he just hoped he could get the others to trust him again because Takato knew how important trust could be on a team.

The next day had went by fast, it was about to be the weekend and the tamers were all excited. As they exited school they found Takato waiting by the gates, Jeri was the first to talk to him "Hi Takato what are you doing here."

Takato shrugged "I was bored and figured I'd wait for you all to finish school." Rika was the next to speak "Please tell me you don't want us to train some more." Takato laughed "No I'm giving you guys the weekend off."

He could hear the others sigh of relief, they were working hard so they deserved a break. As they started walking home it was Ryo who spoke up "I'm hungry anyone want to go get a burger." Rika, Alice and shockingly Takato all said yes while Jeri and Henry shook their heads.

As they walked to where they would all be separating Takato asked them all "So any plans this weekend without my tortur-... I mean training." Jeri was the first to speak "I need to help my dad with the family restaurant."

Henry saw Takato nod, Takato clearly knew how the girl felt but probably wouldn't tell them. Rika spoke next "My cousin has off from work so we're hanging out." Takato frowned a bit after hearing about family. Alice spoke up next "I am doing absolutely nothing all weekend and I am proud of it."

Everyone laughed at the remark. Henry spoke next 'I'm gonna spend time with my family too, my brother and sister are in town." Takato nodded knowing Henry's family well. It was then everyone looked to Ryo for his answer, Ryo stood there thinking long and hard before finally speaking "Well my parents aren't home so I'm gonna marathon my favorite season of Kamen Rider."

Alice shook her head at this response "Ryo you are so immature no one cares about some kids show." Takato however walked past her to talk to Ryo "What season are you watching." Ryo looked at Takato "You still watch rider too?"

Takato laughed a bit "Well I'm about 5 seasons behind but yea." Everyone stood there with a dumb look on their faces as Takato and Ryo walked on talking about the show and discussing a marathon, Rika finally said what everyone was thinking "Did that seriously just happen."

Alice started walking again "Yes it did, now let's go before they eat without us." Rika cursed before her and Alice took off after the two nerds. Henry and Jeri stood there simply taking in what had just transpired Jeri asking Henry "Is everything alright Henry?"

Henry smiled at her "You know Jeri I think everything will be alright." Jeri nodded at Henry as the two continued to walk home falling into casual conversation.

As Henry arrived into his building and exited the elevator toward his apartment when he noticed a blond man wearing a suit and wearing sunglasses standing near the door.

As Henry walked up to the man he greeted him "Good afternoon can i help you." The man looked at him and smiled "Are you Henry Wong?"

Henry nodded his head. The man smiled once again "Good, my name is Yamaki and I work for a government operation called HYPNOS and I'd like to offer you job."

Henry raised an eyebrow intrigued about what the man wanted as he let the man inside to talk, not realizing in his newfound quest to be a better tamer he may just be betraying his friends.

AN: Ok so now there's some revelations about why Henry has been weird. Some people probably could of guessed Takato and Henry knew each other but there's a lot still left to tell. Plus Henry might be betraying the team a bit because as said in last chapter Takato doesn't like HYPNOS. Anyway I won't promise anything but I'm gonna try to have another chapter done before Thanksgiving next week so see ya then.


	5. Chapter 5: A Lion's Heart

AN: Hello everyone and welcome back, I hope everyone who celebrated it had a nice thanksgiving. Unfortunately I went on vacation for thanksgiving so I didn't have time to write a chapter last week. Sadly there were no reviews so no responding to any. Anyway let's get on with the episode.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

Episode 4: A Lion's Heart

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

A black car pulled up to the part men in hazard suits were sealing off the area, a battle had taken place and they were investigating it. Mitsuo Yamaki stepped out of the car walking towards the scene, as he stepped he flicked the lighter in his hand clearly thinking about something.

He approached the only other person without a hazard suit one, clearly the one in charge of the investigation the man greeted him "Good morning Mr. Yamaki nice to see you out here, I only wish it was under better circumstances." Yamaki frowned "Tell me Mr. Hitsu what's going on here."

They began to walk to the center of the cite as the man now identified as Mr. Hitsu explained "We got some readings last night of two wild ones going at it here but unfortunately they disappeared when we arrived, now all we can do is search for anything leading us to them."

Yamaki smiled a bit "Not to worry it was only 1 wild one actually the other was one of the tamers." Mr. Hitsu stopped walking at that comment "Uh tamers sir, those are the children with the digimon partners correct?"

Yamaki laughed "Yes though they are more teenagers rather than children. We're working on identifying them all." Mr. Hitsu looked at his boss "What will we do once we identify them sir?"

Yamaki scanned the battlefield looking for anything that could tell them about one of the tamers "Well we intend two things 1. Approach and try and recruit them, HYPNOS may be good but if we can hire people who can control the digimon that would benefit us immensely." Mr. Hitsu spoke up "And what is the second things sir?"

Yamaki laughed "The second thing is that if they don't cooperate we'll have them arrested and their pets destroyed." Mr. Hitsu shuddered at his bosses cold remark "Very well Sir shall I show you what we've found."

Yamaki was going to respond until he saw something in the trees, it appeared to be a teenager wearing a white leather jacket but as soon as Yamaki was about to call someone to go get the teen they disappeared.

Yamaki turned to Hitsu "Get whatever information you can and pack up and get out you can debrief me back at headquarters." Mr. Hitsu was confused "Uh Sir is everything ok?"

Yamaki shook his head "I think we're being watched so hurry up before they decide to stop watching and intervene." Mr. Hitsu nodded his head running off to inform the others.

As Yamaki walked back to his car he was sure of one thing the one watching him was a tamer and what made him worried is that Henry Wong couldn't have told his comrades about HYPNOS yet, which meant one of them knew about them already and what was worse is Yamaki couldn't guess how much they knew.

It had been about two weeks since Takato had given them the weekend off and since then he had been pushing them harder than before. Now instead of all of them fighting Guilmon he had them fighting each other.

No one really questioned him at this point but it was starting to wear on Jeri. While she understood they had to get stronger she didn't understand why they had to hurt each other to do it.

As she watched Elecmon fight Terriermon she just couldn't grasp what Takato was thinking. She couldn't stand to see their partners hurt and she was starting to question whether she had the strength to continue on.

She had asked Takato once why they couldn't try and reason with the Digimon who were running around the city but he simply laughed at the comment she remembered him saying "There's no such thing as a good rogue Digimon."

She didn't understand and thought he was just being cynical. He had been hanging out with them a bit and all she could get from his personality is he believed the world was a horrible place and everyone would betray whoever they could to get more power.

It was at this point as she watched Elecmon being beaten that she had enough, she yelled out "That's enough, stop fighting." Everyone stopped to look at her confused from the outburst. Henry looked at her "Jeri are you ok?"

Jeri was holding back tears "No I'm not ok, I don't understand why we have to fight each other. I know we want to get stronger but do we really want to watch our partners hurt each other."

Everyone was silent unsure what to say to the comment. Takato suddenly walked up to her "Jeri go home." Jeri was lost for words at this comment but luckily Rika stepped in for her "What the hell are you saying Takato, why would she go home."

Takato breathed in for a moment before breathing out, gathering his thoughts "Jeri you don't have the heart for being a tamer, you're too soft hearted and honestly a tamer with a soft heart that lacks courage isn't one that's useful."

Jeri looked at his calm face before tears came out, she turned and ran from the area crying as Elecmon followed. Everyone was stunned at what had just transpired, Rika simply walked up to and slapped him across the face "You know every time I think you might actually be a decent person you prove to me that you're an asshole."

With that Rika left the others following her until it was only Henry left with Takato. Henry simply looked at him "That really wasn't needed you know, just because she's not the strongest doesn't mean she's useless."

Takato replied quickly "She's only holding you all back, we need to train and we can't just wait for a Digimon to show up."

Henry started to walk away passing Takato "You know I remember a tamer who 5 years ago didn't want to fight his fellow tamers either." With that Henry walked away leaving Takato to ponder on his statement.

The next day they didn't have school and everyone was trying to get a hold of Jeri, as her phone continued to vibrate with calls and texts from her friends Jeri couldn't find the strength to leave her bed as she continued to cry.

Elecmon looked at her, sad that his tamer was upset before saying "Jeri maybe you should pick up the phone, your friends are worried about you."

Jeri looked at Elecmon her eyes bloodshot from crying "Elecmon I'm useless, Takato just said what they were all probably thinking."

Elecmon sighed getting up to leave his tamer alone "You know Jeri I don't think you're weak, just because you don't want to fight your friends doesn't mean you're a coward."

Jeri watched as Elecmon left leaving her with her thoughts. She kept hearing the voices of her friends calling her useless and that she didn't deserve to be a tamer, she hid under the sheets of her bed as she continued to cry.

They had gathered in a cafe, the only ones missing were Jeri and Takato but considering the circumstances they weren't exactly invited.

As they sat in silence Rika was the first to speak "So what should we do about this, and when do I get to kick Takato's ass."

She started punching her fist until Alice stopped her "We can worry about him later right now we need to worry about Jeri." Rika backed down knowing her friend is right. Ryo surprisingly spoke up "Why don't we have Henry talk to her, he's known her the longest and if anyone can get through to her he can."

Alice looked at Ryo baffled that he'd been paying attention "I'm sorry but did you just have a good idea?" Ryo frowned at the comment "Hey I'm not just a pretty face you know."

Rika commented under her breath "Debatable about the pretty part." Alice giggled at the comment before Henry brought them back to reality "Can we focus here please, Ryo actually came up with more of a plan then we did."

Ryo quickly high fived Henry glad that he took his side. Alice looked at Henry "Do you think you'll be able to talk to her." Henry signed "Yea I think she'll talk to me but I can't guarantee that she'll listen."

Alice nodded "Well why don't you go try, meanwhile we'll try and find Takato and reason with him." At this moment Alice heard from the chair next to her "Reason with me about what."

Alice jumped as Takato had somehow appeared sitting in the chair besides her. Rika screamed at "How the hell did you appear like that." Takato laughed at the confusion "Relax I'm not magic or anything, I just saw you guys through the window. You're all so focused on the conversation that you just didn't notice me."

Rika scowled at the tamer "Listen here asshole you upset Jeri and now she's at home crying and." Rika was cut off by Alice holding her hand over her mouth "What Rika is trying to say is that we think you were a bit too harsh with Jeri and we think you should reconsider your statement."

Takato sat there thinking "I know that you think I'm an asshole but she wasn't developing, this situation will either result in her finding her resolve or her quitting." Rika's face softened a bit "So you're trying to encourage her in your own fucked up way?"

Takato nodded "Not how I would of put it but yes, I find humans rise to the challenge when someone tells them they can't do it." The others nodded realizing that Takato had a method to his madness "Of course though it does require some encouragement from a good friend."

He motioned to Henry. Henry started to get up "I'm going to talk to her, none of you do anything stupid until I let you know how it goes." The others nodded except Ryo who yelled "Hey I resent that."

The others laughed as Henry left the cafe. As he walked down the street towards Jeri's home he began to think about how he had met her.

 **Shinjuku, Japan(4 years ago)**

He walked down the hallway, he was in middle school now and with his friends gone he had none.

He was alone in a new school where everyone at least had one friend with them, he felt lost and he found himself longing for his friends to return from their journey.

It was then he had heard some commotion coming from one of the classrooms. He walked towards the door peering into what was happening. He saw a couple of kids who appeared to be eating a girls lunch.

He heard one of the kids comment "Man this is a great lunch thanks for making it for us Jeri." The girl who Henry had guessed was Jeri happily replied "I made it for myself but I'm glad you guys are enjoying it."

Henry was confused the kids had stolen the girls lunch but she didn't care acting as if they were friends. He noticed that they were leaving as he quickly hid around the corner to avoid them.

When he was sure they were gone he entered the room walking up to the girl "You know they were stealing your lunch right?" The girl smiled "I know but I was taught to be kind to everyone and treat them as a friend so why should I get mad at them."

Henry was confused by her logic "But they're bullying you." The girl laughed "No they're not because that would mean they were fighting with me and we all know friends don't fight."

Henry thought this girl was either delusional or really optimistic, still he liked something about her. He sat down next to her "Well I'm Henry Wong and I'll actually be your friend."

The girl smiled "Hi Henry I'm Jeri and it's so nice to meet someone who's friendly, you have no idea how hard it is to make an actual friend." Henry laughed knowing how right she was. The two began talking forming a friendship before having to go back to class.

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

Henry smiled at the memory, ever since that day the two had been friends. Sure Jeri was way too nice sometimes but he tried to defend her from people who wished to take advantage of that.

He had reached her house and was hoping that she would answer the door for him. He rang the doorbell yelling "Jeri it's Henry let me in, we need to talk."

The door opened but instead of Jeri, Henry came face to face with Elecmon "Greetings Mr. Wong are you here to try and talk to Jeri." Henry walked inside "Yea I am actually, how's she doing."

Elecmon frowned "Bad, she won't listen to me and I don't know what to do." Henry bent down to met Elecmon's height "Don't worry I'll try and talk to her." Elecmon smiled as he back to drinking the juice he been enjoying before Henry had arrived.

Henry walked to Jeri's room knocking on the door, he entered when he heard a quiet "Come in." Henry entered seeing Jeri sitting on her bed "Hey Jeri I came to talk." Jeri didn't look him in the eyes "Go away I'm useless and we all know it."

Henry sighed "Jeri you aren't useless, I wouldn't be here if I thought that." Jeri looked at him slightly "But Takato said." Henry stopped her "Takato is just being a dick." Jeri looked at him with surprise "I'm shocked you actually bad mouthed him."

Henry smiled "Yeah well he hurt one my best friends feelings, I won't let him get away with that." Jeri smiled a bit "So you don't think I'm useless." Henry sat near her on the bed " No I don't and the others don't either."

Jeri looked at him fully now "Jeri I think you're a wonderful girl who is so strong in her own way. You let nothing get to you and you alway remain optimistic I envy you a lot for that." Jeri sniffled a bit "You do?" Henry laughed "Yeah I do, I think everyone could use some of your optimism."

Jeri laughed a bit "So you don't think I should quit." Henry nodded his head. They were interrupted when Elecmon came in "Jeri you may not realize it but you have the heart of a lion, true and brave. You may not realize it yet but you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Jeri looked at her partner "You really think so?" Elecmon hugged her "I wouldn't of picked you as my partner if I didn't believe in you." Jeri hugged her partner back "Thank you, both of you."

Elecmon looked at her "Jeri I'm going to tell you something." Jeri looked at him "What is it." Elecmon stepped back a bit "It's something you need to understand, Takato isn't wrong most Digimon aren't good."

Jeri looked shocked at this comment "The Digital world is a scary place where Digimon battle all the time and everyone just wants to kill each other, those that come to the human world are just here to get stronger."

Jeri nodded "I understand now Elecmon, I won't hesitate from now on because I won't let them harm my friends." Elecmon smiled at his partner.

The touching moment was interrupted with a call from Alice, Henry answered it "Alice what's up?" Jeri could hear Alice from the phone "There's a Digimon near you guys, we're on our way."

Jeri took the phone from Alice "No need Alice I'll handle it." Alice didn't respond at first before finally saying "Are you sure Jeri?" Jeri nodded "Yup, I found my resolve and Elecmon and I are gonna take this guy down."

she could here Alice sigh "Alright but at least take Henry with you." Jeri hung up and nodded to Henry as they ran out of the house to go fight the Digimon.

As they arrived on the scene Jeri got to work identifying the Digimon "Ogremon a champion virus level, special attack is Pummel Whack."

Henry whistled a bit impressed "It's kind of cool to see an Ogremon but then again he's causing problems right now." Jeri smiled "Alright Elecmon get in there."

Elecmon quickly went in, Ogremon may have been bigger but Elecmon was smaller and faster. Ogremon tried to hit him with his club but couldn't land a hit, Elecmon went in close and went on the attack " **Super Thunder Strike"**

The electricity from his tails hit Ogremon who stumbled a bit but roared as he quickly recovered. Jeri was starting to get worried but she quickly thought to herself "No I won't doubt myself anymore, my friends believe in me and Elecmon believes in."

Jeri shouted at Elecmon "Don't give up Elecmon, I believe in you and we will win this." At that Jeri's digivice light up announcing "Digivolution" Elecmon became engulfed in an egg before yelling "Elecmon digivolve toooooooo Leomon."

Jeri and Henry marveled at the newly digivolved champion before Jeri checked her Digivice "Leomon a champion vaccine type, his special attack is Fist of the beast king."

Henry was in awe of this "Forgive me for fanboying here Jeri but we're actually about to watch a fight between Leomon and Ogremon how cool is that." Jeri laughed a bit "Let's geek out later Henry because right now Leomon has a battle to win."

The Ogremon now visibly frightened quickly panicked and fired his attack " **Pummel Whack"** fired the dark energy at Leomon who simply slashed it away with his sword. Jeri scanned a card "Digimodify targeting activate."

As Leomon got ready to attack Jeri yelled at him "Finish this Leomon." Leomon nodded announcing " **Fist of the Beast King."** Leomon launched the lions head at Ogremon, landing directly in his chest thanks to the targeting card.

Ogremon was no more as Leomon loaded the data. Jeri ran up to hug Leomon celebrating as the others arrived, Takato smiling at the scene before him.

The others were so busy celebrating with Jeri that they didn't notice Takato say under his breath to Henry "See I told you she'd find her resolve." The others soon fled the scene before anyone arrived to investigate what had transpired.

Takato sat in a cafe enjoying some coffee when someone sat in front of him. Without looking up he commented "Yes Alice what can I do for you."

Alice looked at him from across the table smiling at him "I finally figured it out." Takato raised an eyebrow "Figured what out exactly."

Alice took the coffee away from him so he'd be paying attention "I know what you've been doing acting the way you have." Takato was paying attention now intrigued "Really and what is it that I'm doing."

Alice smiled more "You're testing us, you're looking at our flaws and testing them to see if we can overcome them." Takato was impressed that she had figured it out commenting "Oh really."

Alice continued on "You tested Rika's pride and her trust in others, Henry's determination and Jeri's courage, it makes me wonder how you'll test Ryo and I."

Takato laughed a bit "I'm surprised that you figured it out but I commend you for actually being able to tell." Alice laughed as the two got to talking, discussing how he was able to read the tamers the way he did and what he had planned for the rest of them.

AN: And that's the episode I hope everyone enjoyed and if you did please leave a review I love reading them. I do have an announcement to make, beginning on December 1st, I'm gonna be doing a short 12 day drabble series set the universe of Hazards Sorrow, it'll be Rukato and mostly be a slice of life. There won't be any spoilers but most of the chapters will be taking place after the stories end. I've been wanting to write Rukato in a more slice of life setting so it should be fun. Anyway till next time or December 1st I'll see everyone later.


	6. Chapter 6: Fight for Justice

AN: Hello there and welcome back, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got busy due to the holidays as well as moving so I didn't have time to write. Anyway I'm gonna respond to some reviews and then on to the episode. : No offense but this story is separate from Kaseki so please don't come here bitching about it. Also don't use my OC to leave your reviews it's rather rude. Naito Writer: I plan to bring in the deva's eventually but things will be a bit different. Zerato: Leomon has a couple of ultimate forms so I haven't decided yet but I can confirm he won't be dying. I just want to thank everyone for the nice reviews and let's get on with the episode.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

Episode 5: Fight For Justice

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

It was a nice clear day in Shinjuku, high school students were walking the streets at lunchtime as they had off due to a holiday and would not be back in school till the following Monday.

In an alleyway some teenagers were seen hanging out, these delinquents were busy celebrating something.

One of the members spoke to the one in the center of the group, obviously the leader "You know boss it's really fun going to that burger place a block away, all we need to do is give them some trouble and they do what we want."

The leader laughed a bit with his other 5 flunkies "Yea it's great, the owner is so old they won't do anything and no one else is stupid enough to say something." It was this point they heard someone step into the ally, a teenager who was tall and had short brown hair.

The leader stood up "What do you want pretty boy?" The teen looked at them a cold expression on his face "Are you the gang terrorizing that nice owner in their restaurant."

The others began to circle the teen while the leader answered "So what if we are? Why do you want to know." The teen smiled "The names Ryo Akiyama and I've been looking for you guys all day. I'm gonna teach you a lesson about causing trouble."

The leader laughed "Well then if you want to teach us a lesson, how about we teach you a lesson about coming on to our turf." The leader then threw a punch at Ryo prompting all of them to charge at him, Ryo quickly dodged the leader as he responded with his own punch knocking the leader back.

He managed to fight some of them off but did not notice one coming from behind, when the gangster was about to hit Ryo they were stopped by another brain haired youth grabbing his hand.

The youth smiled "You know 6 vs 1 isn't really fair and sneaking up on someone definitely isn't fair." The youth knocked the gangster back with one push.

Ryo smiled at the newly arrived youth "Takato what are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the help."

Takato smiled as he punched one of the flunkies while kneeing another in the stomach "Oh you know I was just walking by and heard some commotion, so why are you fighting a gang?"

Ryo laughed as he finished off one of the last flunkies just leaving the leader left "Oh you know seeking justice and stuff, tell you what I'll give you the full story after we beat the leader."

Takato smiled as the two approached the leader who was now on the ground begging for mercy as the two loomed over him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After taking care of the gang and getting them to promise to leave the burger place alone, Ryo and Takato went back to the place and Takato was now sitting in one of the booths while Ryo was talking with the owner "Thank you so much Ryo you really didn't need to do that."

Ryo smiled "It was nothing Mr. Isurugi, besides I would of been dead if my buddy Takato over there didn't show up to help."

Mr. Isurugi smiled at him "Well as a thank you for finally getting that gang out of my restaurant I'll let you two enjoy a free lunch." Ryo started shaking his hands "Oh it's ok you don't have to do it, I was just doing what was right."

Before Mr. Isurugi could respond he heard Takato yell "Deal, thanks for the lunch Mr. Isurugi."

Ryo sighed as he went to go sit down with Takato who was looking at the menu "So you went to beat up a whole gang because they were terrorizing this place?" Ryo nodded "Yup pretty much, I love this place and I couldn't stand watching them do that anymore."

Takato sighed putting down the menu "I believe in this situation Alice would call you an idiot." Ryo laughed, he was probably the one who had gotten the closest to Takato out of all the tamers and the were able to talk and bull shit with each other unlike the others who just saw him as a drill instructor.

The two placed their orders before Takato commented "So where are the others this weekend?"

Ryo took a sip of his drink before responding " Well Henry went to visit his older siblings, Jeri went to Disney in Chiba with her little brother, Rika went to France to see her mom and Alice is in America to visit family."

Takato nodded "And you decided that while they were gone you were going to fight a gang instead of fighting digimon."

Ryo laughed "It's not my fault I see injustice and I need to correct it, after all I fight for justice."

Takato laughed as their food arrived "Spoken like a true Kamen Rider nerd." Ryo joined them in laughing as the two began to eat their lunch, shifting to casual conversation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across the city the HYPNOS building was experiencing some trouble. Mitsuo Yamaki ran into the control room amidst multiple alarms going off and lights flashing.

Yamaki pulled off his sunglasses before yelling to one of the two workers sitting in the chairs raised above in the center of the room "Riley what the hell is going."

The worker named Riley was typing quickly in her chair as she struggled to coordinate with the other worker Tally to stop the alarms "Unfortunately sir something went wrong and Subject Sincerity has escaped it's holding cell and is now trying to escape the building."

Yamaki flipped his lighter closed and began to clutch it tightly in his hand "Dammit I want that thing back in it's cell or destroyed understand me, it cannot escape this building."

Suddenly the alarms stopped flashing and the lights went back to normal. Yamaki straightened himself out as he asked the other worker "Tally what the hell just happened was the subject secured?"

Tally shook her head "I'm sorry sir but the subject has escaped the building, it's lose in the city." Yamaki cursed under his breath before composing himself "Organize a squad, we need to either recapture it or destroy it, the city can't find out about digimon."

As he was leaving he heard Riley ask him "Sir what about those teenagers who are partners with digimon?"

Yamaki turned his head back annoyed "I'll say this simply if they interfere or help that digimon than they will be dealt with as well." With that he left hoping that this little problem wouldn't cause problems with his bosses.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato and Ryo had finished lunch and were now walking through the city, they were in a mostly empty area so Guilmon and Monodramon had joined them. The two got along as two kindred souls who wanted to eat, sleep and fight digimon.

Takato had his arms around the back of his neck before he turned to Ryo "So what's the plans for this weekend? Relaxing, Kamen Rider marathon?"

Ryo shook his head "No, I was kind of hoping we could train more, Monodramon hasn't digivolved yet and I want to be stronger." Takato sighed "Ryo I know you want to get stronger but you can't force Monodramon to digivolve."

Ryo stopped and looked at Takato "I know that but still, I feel powerless in fights and I want to be able to protect my friends."

Takato was about to comment before Guilmon spoke up "Ryo digivolution doesn't matter, what matters is being strong for the right reasons."

Monodramon added "Besides Ryo I'm sure I'll digivolve soon, we've gotten a lot stronger."

Ryo smiled at his partner "Alright you guys are right I won't force it." Takato was about to interject when all of the sudden he heard a noise coming from an alleyway as he watched Guilmon go viral signaling it was a digimon.

Takato stopped Ryo before alerting him "Ryo heads up there's a digimon in that alley so get ready."

The two approached the alley with their partners ready to attack but before they could they saw two hands shoot up from a pile of boxes before they heards a small voice "Wait please don't attack, I don't mean any harm."

Takato and Ryo stopped their partners before the boxes shuffled around revealing the digimon that was inside, Ryo immediately knew the digimon "Hey you're a palmon like from the anime what are you doing here."

Palmon frowned "Well I was in the digital world minding my own business when all of the sudden I ended up in the human world, I got captured by some humans before I managed to escape."

Ryo was surprised by this new information "So there's an evil organization out to get you?" Palmon nodded "Will you guys please help me."

Ryo nodded but Takato frowned before answering "No I don't help rogue digimon." Ryo got annoyed "What the hell Takato, this innocent digimon needs our help running from an evil organization and you say no?"

Takato sighed "Ryo you can do what you want but something feels off, I'm out of here but have fun getting arrested."

Takato walked off as Ryo watched before turning to Palmon "Don't worry I'll protect you, besides I don't know what he's talking about everyone knows Palmon's are good digimon."

Palmon nodded as she began walking with Ryo back to his apartment neither realizing that a van was getting close to their location.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryo arrived at his apartment complex with Palmon behind him, both being careful to avoid any suspicious people or vehicles.

Ryo had no idea what this organization was called or what they looked like so he had to trust Palmon with the information.

As they were turning to the complex where they would be safe Palmon saw something from the corner of her eye, she turned to Ryo "Quick run." Ryo wasted not time sprinting into the elevator to go to his apartment with Palmon.

As they disappeared a van stopped in front of the complex with two figures getting out of the van. The driver turned to the passenger "Nothing here either, c'mon let's go back and report to Mr. Yamaki."

The other nodded as they got back into the van and drove off. As they arrived in his apartment Ryo sighed in relief as he went to his kitchen to get something to drink.

Palmon walked in after him "Thanks so much Ryo for helping me, I thought your friend would want to delete me." Ryo looked at her "Yea I'm sorry about him I don't know what's up his ass but don't worry I'll protect you."

Palmon nodded as Monodramon came in to get something to eat. Palmon looked around the apartment before asking "So is it just you and Monodramon here."

Ryo shrugged before sitting down on the couch "Yea pretty much my parents are never home, too busy with work." Palmon nodded "You're super lucky then, a brave hero who gets all this space to himself."

Ryo waved her off "I just do what's right Palmon and this is what's right, after all you're a good digimon." Palmon nodded at him "Well do you mind if I take a bath my roots are sore from running all day."

Ryo nodded to her as he started to watch TV, as he heard the tub go on, he heard his phone begin playing Time Judged All signaling he had gotten a call.

He picked it up as it was a number he didn't recognize "Hello?" He heard the voice come from the other end recognizing the voice immediately "Meet me on the roof we need to talk."

The person hung up leaving Ryo confused "Wait Takato hold up, ugh dammit how'd he get my number."

Ryo left Monodramon to keep Palmon company as he ran out the door to meet the strange tamer on the roof of his apartment building.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryo arrived on the roof out of breath from running up the stairs. As he stopped to catch his breath he saw Takato standing against the fence of the building looking at him "How the hell did you get my phone number and get up here."

Takato smirked at him "It's called going through your phone Ryo, it's really easy to do it. Although you do have a lot of girls phone numbers on their, How many girls send you pictures?"

Ryo laughed at the retort before getting serious "What do you want." Takato looked at him "How's your new friend?" Ryo walked up to him sitting down next to him "She's fine we haven't run into the organization yet."

Takato frowned "Ryo I don't think you should trust her this easy, she had to be have been captured for a reason." Ryo frowned looking down "She's not evil Takato, didn't you watch the anime, Palmon is a good digimon."

Takato scoffed at the comment "Not everything you see from the anime is true Ryo." Ryo stood up to meet with Takato face to face, Takato being an inch taller so he had no trouble looking him in the eyes "I'm just doing the right thing Takato and fighting for justice."

Takato laughed at the statement "Ryo one thing you'll need to learn one day is that things aren't black and white, there's a gray area and if you can't see that then it'll fuck you over one day."

Takato turned to leave "If you trust me you'll question that digimon." With those words he left leaving Ryo to ponder on his words.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the HYPNOS building Yamaki was not happy. All of the teams had reported nothing was found and he was now deciding what to do.

In the middle of his thoughts he was interrupted by Riley "Sir why don't we just let the tamers deal with it? They'll find the digimon eventually and delete it."

Yamaki sighed he didn't want to leave this to those children and he didn't want to give up a valuable asset like a living digimon. Yamaki frowned before coming to a decision "Fine we'll try it your way Riley, we'll give them a day and the digimon shows up again then we're going after it."

Riley nodded as she began to go back to her keyboard typing away. Yamaki spoke up again "Keep trying to track it though maybe if we can find it first it could lead us to all the tamers."

Riley nodded as Yamaki left the room smiling to himself perhaps they could finally find out the rest of the tamers identities besides the one they had known about.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryo arrived back in his apartment to Palmon in his kitchen having a snack, she looked at him "Oh you're back? Monodramon said you went out for a minute." Ryo nodded "Yeah my friend called me and wanted to talk, he's convinced that you're evil." Palmon frowned before getting a dark look on her face "Oh really, well I hope you didn't believe him." Ryo walked over to the closet in search of some food as well as he turned to respond to Palmon "No of course not, why would an evil organization capture an evil digimon." Ryo laughed as he as Palmon joined him "Right of course a good digimon." Ryo opened the closet not to find food but a passed out Monodramon stuffed into the closet, Ryo looked at his partner before crying out "What the hell." But before he could comment anything else he felt vines choking him as he felt himself passing out, the last thing he saw was Palmon smirking over him as he fell to the ground and everything went black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(9 years ago)**

A young Ryo Akiyama was walking home from school, his parents unable to pick him up. He had been secretly hoping he could walk home as they had heard the other kids talking about them filming the new season of Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Kiva near his school and he was hoping to catch a glimpse of them filming.

As he walked by the playground he heard a cry for help, he rushed over to find some kids his age picking on a child younger than him. Ryo quickly ran over yelling "Hey leave him alone."

He pushed the one kid holding the younger child. Ryo stood in front of the kid "Pick on someone your own size." The boys laughed as little did Ryo know the younger kid had ran, leaving Ryo to take the beating meant for him.

The other boys began to punch Ryo knocking him to the ground and were ready to kick him while he was down before they heard an older voice yell "What's going on here."

The other boys upon hearing an adult quickly ran. As Ryo turned over to get up he saw a hand reach out to help him up, his savior was a young man with black hair who looked to be about 20. He wore a suit jacket and a shirt and Ryo could swear he had in his pocket a necklace made of buttons.

He accepted the hand and lifted himself up before responding "Thank you Mr" The man laughed "It's no problem at all and you can call me Keisuke."

Ryo nodded "Thank you Mr. Keisuke, my names Ryo." The man nodded "Well it's nice to meet you Ryo, but I have to ask why were you on the ground."

Ryo frowned "Well I heard a scream and saw a kid about to get bullied so I stopped it except I guess they just turned their attention to me, I guess it was kind of stupid." The man laughed "Ryo let me tell you something, doing what you believe is right is never stupid, it's brave."

Ryo perked up as the man knelt down to meet him at eye level "You think so." Keisuke nodded "Yes, always remember to fight for justice Ryo and you'll never be stupid."

Ryo nodded clearly inspired by this man. Keisuke was about to talk with Ryo more before his cellphone rang, he answered it and Ryo could hear a voice from the phone "Mr. Kato where are you, we need you for one of the scenes."

Keisuke nodded and responded he was coming back before turning to Ryo "Well Ryo I have to go but remember what I told you ok?"

Ryo nodded as he waved goodbye to the nice adult before screaming "Wait Mr. Keisuke what's your full name." The turned back "The names Keisuke Kato, and I'll see you again one day don't worry."

Ryo waved one last time waiting before the man was out of sight and turned back to go home slightly lamenting he didn't get to go see the Kamen Rider shooting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(Present Day)**

Ryo woke up with a start laying on a couch, he had remembered why he believed in fighting for justice and the man he had met on that day. As he was lost in his thoughts he finally heard a voice call out to him "Finally awake huh."

Ryo jumped before turning to see Takato, Ryo scanned his surroundings he noticed they were in a rather nice apartment and he was unsure of how he got there "Takato where the hell am I and how did you get here, last I remember Palmon was attacking me."

Takato got up from the chair he was sitting in "First off you're in my apartment, and second off as I was leaving Guilmon sensed a digimon attacking you and we ran back to save you."

Ryo looked down realizing Takato had been right "I'm sorry you were right and I was too blinded by wanting to do the right thing to realize it." Takato shook his head "No I'm sorry, there's nothing wrong with wanting to believe in Justice and wanting to believe in something, I was just being cynical."

Ryo got up a bit meeting Takato's eyes "I want to stop her Takato do you know where she is?"

Takato smiled "As a matter of fact I do and I've been waiting for you to get up so we can go take her down." Ryo nodded to him as they went out the door, Ryo made a mistake but he would correct it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two tamers arrived on scene accompanied by their partners as they saw Palmon looking at the two smiling "Well well if it isn't the hero and the smart one."

Ryo winced at the digimon mockingly calling him a hero. He stepped forward and yelled at Palmon "Dammit Palmon I trusted you and this is how you repay me."

Palmon laughed "Stupid human I played you, all I care about is getting stronger, I got captured because I attacked those humans following me."

Ryo cursed under his breath now realizing it was all a lie, he stepped forward "Takato let me handle this, I caused this I'll finish it."

Takato nodded stepping back ready to jump in if needed. Monodramon got ready as Palmon began to laugh "You idiots really think you can beat me?"

Ryo sighed and took out his D-Ark "Palmon if all you really do care about is strength then for the sake of justice we will defeat you." Palmon laughed once again "Stupid kid you can try and take me down but I won't go down easy."

With this Palmon began to glow and expanded digivolving into a new form. Ryo took out his digivice to read it "Togemon, Champion level Data type, it's special attack is Needle Spray."

Ryo sighed this wasn't gonna be easy. Ryo took out a card from his pocket and began to swipe it "Alright Monodramon we can do this, Digimodify: Speed activate." Monodramon became faster as he rushed at Togemon announcing " **Beat Knuckle"**

The attack connected but it didn't do anything leaving Togemon to laugh at them "Idiots allow me to show you a real attack **Needle Spray**." The attack landed directly at Monodram reducing him to the ground needles stuck in him.

Ryo cried out to his partner "Monodramon no." Togemon laughed once more "Don't you see fools this is what justice gets you, defeated on the ground." Ryo dropped to his knees nearly losing hope before remembering the mans words from 9 years ago "No this won't happen, justice isn't stupid, as long as I fight for justice I'll never be an idiot."

As he got back up he noticed his partner beginning to stand as well "I agree with you Ryo, justice isn't stupid it's what helps keep society in order and I promise you as long as I can stand we will fight for justice."

At this point Ryo's digivice began to glow with Ryo smiling. The digivice announced "DIGIVOLUTION" Monodramon was encased in a egg as he announced "Monodramon digivolve to Strikedramon."

Ryo couldn't help marvel at his now champion level partner "Strikedramon Champion level vaccine type digimon, special attack is Strike Fang." Ryo smiled at his partner "Alright Strikedramon let's do this thing."

Strikedramon got into a fighting stance "Togemon for the sake of justice I'll delete you." Togemon laughed at this before launching more needles at Strikedramon but he was too fast to be hit, he got up close and hit Togemon with a barrage of punches.

Togemon was staggered as Ryo yelled to his partner "Finish it." Strikedramon nodded as the metal plates on his body turned red " **Strike Fang** " Strikedramon became a mass of fire as he charged at Togemon, he connected causing Togemon to be set on fire and burn up deleting her.

Strikedramon flashed a thumbs up at Ryo signaling he had won. The two began to celebrate before Takato went up to Ryo "C'mon let's go get something to eat, my treat." Ryo nodded as the two walked off with their partners not noticing a black van watching them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of days later the other tamers had returned and Ryo had just finished telling them about what had happened, Rika sighed annoyed "Man I leave for a couple of days and I miss Ryo getting played like an idiot."

Ryo frowned at her before Takato spoke up "Give him a break Rika he realized his mistakes and came through, nothing wrong with learning a lesson."

Rika was about to yell at Takato before Alice interrupted her "Sorry to interrupt a lovers quarrel but I think the real problem here is that there's a government organization that handles digimon."

Rika blushed at the comment before getting serious. Takato sighed and added "I've been looking into it all I know is that it's called HYPNOS and they're looking for us, so no one do anything stupid."

Everyone was surprised about that revelation except for Henry who didn't seem shocked at all, no one else noticed his face besides Takato.

Jeri piped up trying to add some positivity "Well it doesn't matter as long as we be careful we should be fine."

The others nodded as they all began to leave, Henry and Jeri left but Takato stopped Alice, Ryo and Rika from leaving "I think Henry knows more than he's letting on."

Rika perked up an eyebrow "What makes you say that?" Takato shook his head "Just the way he reacted." Alice nodded in agreement "I think while you investigate HYPNOS Takato we shouldn't tell him anything yet, they might of approached him."

Takato nodded in agreement they all now went their separate ways all worried about how this newly revealed HYPNOS would cause them trouble.

AN: And that was the episode. Ryo is a fun character to do since he really doesn't have much of a personality in the show besides being cocky and most times in fanfics people give him a womanizer personality so I figured I'd do that but also give him a bit more. Plus I figured his partner digivolves into Justimon so why not make him care about justice so the form doesn't come out of nowhere. Anyway remember to leave a review and I'll see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7: The Gray Side of Things

AN: Hi everybody and welcome back, sorry If I had been gone recently I just graduated and I've been busy moving and starting a new job so things have been crazy. But I'm back and I'm aiming to get a chapter up every other week. Anyway let's respond to some reviews and a move on. NinjaFang1331: Thanks it's just nice to see people say that. Zerato: I kind of wanted to give Cyberdramon a bit more of a personality along with giving Ryo more of a personality so I figured having him as monodramon would be a good way to to do that. Anyway on with the chapter.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

Episode 6: The Gray Side of things

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

Mitsuo Yamaki stared out at the city from the top of the HYPNOS building. Digimon were out there and he wanted to erase every single one. He wanted to protect Japan from those monsters.

5 years ago he didn't have the power to save her from those monsters rampaging, but now he did and he would use to make sure all of them were erased from existence.

Feeling himself getting angry he reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter, he had quit smoking 5 years ago after the incident but kept the lighter as a way to help him cope.

As he continued to stare at the City admiring it's beauty he heard a voice from behind him "Beautiful city isn't it." Yamaki smiled "It's the greatest in the world."

Suddenly realizing he didn't recognize the voice he turned around to find a teenager who was the same height as him with brown hair and wearing a white leather jacket with goggles around his neck. Yamaki scowled at him "How did you get up here."

The brown haired youth smiled "Sorry that's my secret." Yamaki frowned "I know who you are, you're one of them aren't you." The youth laughed "My my Mr. Yamaki you are a smart one."

Yamaki was shocked how the hell did one of the tamers know about him. The youth smiled "You know I make it my business to know everything digimon related going on in this city and I'm impressed to say your organization actually went unnoticed for a while."

Yamaki smiled "I take it you're the leader then." The youth laughed once again "No no just think of me as their trainer making sure they aren't dead yet." Yamaki looked at him confused "Either way if I get rid of you their helpless."

The youth smiled and took a step closer "Why Mr. Yamaki is that a threat?" Yamaki looked at the youth "It's a promise not a threat, I don't know what you were thinking would happen here but whatever intimidation you were going for hasn't worked."

The youth laughed loudly at this comment practically rolling on the floor laughing "Oh Mr. Yamaki I'm not here to threaten you no if I really wanted to I could take down HYPNOS in a week. No I just came here to introduce myself."

Yamaki was confident at this point, the youth was clearly off his rocker. He turned around looking at the city "Well then i look forward to seeing you try." He turned back to face the youth who was gone. Yamaki didn't question it if the youth had appeared on the building of course he could probably just leave.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number "Riley it's Yamaki I want you to check the camera I just had a very interesting encounter." He could hear her nodding through the phone "One of the tamers sir?"

Yamaki scowled once again annoyed that one could get so close "Yes he got into the building and I want to know how." Yamaki paused before adding another command "And start watching the ones we've identified already, it's time we introduced ourselves to his friends."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The lunch bell rang as Alice and Rika arrived to the roof of the high school. They were the only tamers available as Henry was asking a teacher questions, Jeri had other friends to eat lunch with and Ryo was flirting with his fan club.

As they sat in silence eating Alice was the first one to speak "What do you think he's doing?" Rika looked at her confused "Who?" Alice frowned 'Takato, since we found out about the government organization hunting digimon he said he'd investigate and we haven't seen him in 3 weeks."

Rika shrugged "Are you really complaining." Alice shook her head "No not really I just find it odd that he now disappears." Rika laughed "It's Takato he'll show up when it's convenient."

Before Alice could respond they heard a voice respond "Who'll show up?" They turned to see Takato leaning against the door, Alice laughed "Speak his name and he appears."

Takato laughed "Did you ladies miss me that much that you were talking about me?" Rika frowned "Nobody missed you we just thought it was weird that you went MIA." He laughed sitting down next to her "Well I've been busy investigating." Alice raised an eyebrow "Oh and what did you learn."

Takato laughed "Oh you know the standard things, evil organization men in black suits, guy in charge is an asshole." Alice looked at him in shock "You approached the man in charge?" Takato shrugged "I followed the guy for 2 weeks I wanted to fuck with him once."

Rika got annoyed "So you just casually approached him what if something bad happens?" Takato looked at her offended "Rika who do you think you're talking to nothing bad will happen trust me he can't find out who I am."

Rika pressed a finger to his chest "And what makes you so sure?" Takato slapped her hand away "Because as far as the world is concerned I'm a ghost why do you think I don't attend school."

The two continued to bicker before Alice had enough "Enough arguing from the both of you Takato just tell us what you found out." Both looked at her before composing themselves with Takato speaking "Right sorry anyway they're called HYPNOS and their goal is to destroy any digimon in existence."

Alice coughed "Excuse me how do they plan to do that." Takato held up a finger ready to answer before putting it down "That I don't know I can admit I never actually got into the building."

Rika sighed "Great so right now we can't do anything until we figure that out." Alice frowned "We're back to square one and stuck sitting around." Takato smiled "Well there is one thing we can do while we wait." Rika frowned "Don't you dare say it." Takato laughed "We can keep training."

Rika yelled "Dammit I was afraid you'd say that." As the two bickered back and forth once Alice came to a sudden realization "Wait how the hell did you get up here." Takato laughed "You know a lot of people have been asking me that lately."

With that the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the two got up to go back to class ready to do whatever hell Takato had planned for them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Surprisingly after school Takato didn't have that bad of an exercise planned for them. Henry had plans with his family and Jeri had to help at her family's restaurant. Ryo being his ass kicking happy self was quick to ask for pain "So Takato what's the plan for training today?"

Alice braced herself there was 3 weeks of training saved up in his head who knows what he'd come up with. Takato looked at them with a neutral expression "Today we are going to split into two teams and spar so we can work on teamwork." Alice nearly sweatdropped "Wait that's it?"

Takato looked at her quizzically "What's it?" Alice stared at him "3 weeks of no training and we come back and it's not some kind of death training." Takato looked at her "I mean two of you aren't here and you guys have been lazy without me do you really want intense training."

As Alice was about to speak Rika threw her hand over her mouth "No no we do not this is fine." Takato shrugged and continued on explaining "Ok so Alice and I will be one team and Rika and Ryo will be another."

Rika was annoyed on being on the same team as Ryo "Uh why do I have to be on the same team as Ryo?" Takato looked at her as if she was an idiot "Because two Vaccines against a virus and a date type would be boring." As the 4 took their places their digimon began to get ready to spar.

However when it looked like Dobermon was ready to attack he instead fired an attack at guilmon. Guilmon easily dodged before Alice yelled at Dobermon "Dobermon what the hell are you doing?" Dobermon growled at Guilmon "I refuse to fight alongside a virus especially one as unusual as this one." Guilmon frowned "Well that's rude, Takato am I unusual."

Takato looked at his offended partner clearly not caring "No of course not buddy your great don't listen to him he's just being a dick." Alice frowned at her partner "Dobermon why are you just now having a problem with Guilmon."

Dobermon growled one again "I've always had a problem with this virus I just kept my mouth shut as I got to fight him." Takato looked at him "So basically all this time you've actually been trying to delete Guilmon." Dobermon nodded "Of course I'm a vaccine it's what I do."

Takato just nodded "Ok cool just keep that up I guess." Alice looked at him annoyed "Takato are you serious why aren't you more angry at this." Takato just laughed "Alice, Guilmon is capable of digivolving to mega I'm not worried about Dobermon beating him."

Alice frowned "I don't care if he can't actually beat him what I care about is he doesn't consider Guilmon an ally and didn't tell me about this." Dobermon scoffed "I wasn't aware I had to tell you everything." Alice looked hurt at her partner "Dobermon I thought we trusted each other?"

Dobermon looked at her "I think of you as someone to make me stronger nothing more." He walked away no longer desiring to spar with beings he thought as beneath him. Takato frowned "If it helps he's a champion it's gonna be a bit harder to bond with him."

Alice nodded "It's fine we'll work it out thanks for caring." Takato nodded "Like I said don't worry Guilmon can take him anyway." Alice nodded looking defeated "I think I'm just gonna go home for the night."

As she walked away Rika hit Takato on the back of the head "Ow what was that for." Rika looked angry at him "Really, Guilmon can take Dobermon you could of been a little bit more sensitive when she was worried about your partner."

Takato shrugged "Look it's been a while since I had to do the whole encouragement thing give me a break they'll be fine." Rika frowned watching as her best friend left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dobermon paced all over the alleyway that he had retreated to. He was annoyed muttering to himself "Hmph that human thinks I'd actually care about her." It was then he heard a voice behind him "But you do care about her."

He turned around to see Ryo standing behind him. He scoffed "I'm surprised you followed me and not Alice." Ryo smiled "Alice will be fine she's strong, you on the other hand need a talking to."

Dobermon looked annoyed "A mere human won't convince me of anything." Ryo laughed "You know I've known Alice for a while." Dobermon looked at him "Oh really and why do I care?" Ryo leaned against a wall "You two are a lot alike, she moved here from America 6 years ago, she didn't have any friends and she didn't want any."

Ryo sighed as he continued "Anyone that talked to her was rejected she got into a lot of fights just to make it so people would leave her alone."

Dobermon was intrigued now as he continued "But deep down she was just afraid of growing close to someone and losing them." Dobermon looked at him "Oh really and how did you become friends with her then."

Ryo smiled "By bothering her every day, it didn't matter how much she hit me, yelled at me or anything else. She needed a friend and I was going to be that friend." Dobermon approached him "So how does this end."

Ryo looked at him "Well eventually she accepted me after she saw I wasn't going to leave her and now we may fight and she may get annoyed at my flirtatious nature with girls, hell she calls me an idiot at least 5 times a day but we're friends."

Dobermon frowned "What is the point in telling me this." Ryo laughed "Like I said you two are similar, Alice won't abandon you if you accept her that's the point." Dobermon thought for a moment before looking to Ryo "You've given me a lot to think about human."

Ryo stopped leaning against the wall and walked to the exit of the alley "Look I'm not saying you have to like any of us or consider Guilmon an ally, just give Alice a chance." With that he left leaving Dobermon with a lot to think about.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alice was walking down an empty street when all of the sudden a van pulled up besides her. Quickly out of the van came security guards who put a bag over her head and carried her into the van. As much as she kicked and screamed nothing worked as she was left to wait as she drove to an unknown place.

Eventually after what felt like forever Alice was moved again and placed into a chair before having the bag removed. She was inside a white room and the only other thing person inside was a blonde man in a suit.

The man smiled at her "Hello Alice McCoy my name is Mitsuo Yamaki." Alice frowned at him "Let me guess HYPNOS right." The man laughed "I see your friend has told you about me?"

Alice was staring at him hoping he'd burst into flames "He told me enough about you guys." Yamaki laughed once again "Oh really what did he tell you that we're some big scary organization that wants to kill you all." She didn't' respond only staring at him.

He walked closer to her "Allow me to inform you of a few things, we know who you are, we know who your friends are, the only one we don't know about is your goggle wearing friend." She looked at him "So what are you saying."

He removed his sunglasses "What I'm saying is that if we really wanted to have you or your digimon harmed we very well could." This caught Alice by surprise "What do you want?" He approached her "We want to work with you kids to help us stop the digimon coming through."

Alice wasn't sure if he was being truthful "I was told you wanted to wipe out all digimon." The man laughed "No of course not we just want to stop the ones coming to this world." Alice was confused now Takato had told her they were evil and wanted to destroy everything.

Sure there was a possibility that Yamaki was lying but could Takato have been as well. Seeing that she was listening Yamaki continued "I knew we had to approach you because unlike your friends I feel like you can see the gray side of things where we operate."

Alice continued to stare at him as he went on "We don't claim to do good things, we do what must be done but we aren't evil." He motioned for his guards to come over. He smiled again as they prepare to take her out of there "Just think things over, let's work together."

With that they put the bag over her head. Alice found herself back where they had taken her she was confused and still hurt over what had happened with Dobermon.

As the agents were about to pull away they called to her "By the way kid boss says there's a digimon near here." Alice cursed under her breathe and began to run even if she was confused about which side to be on she still had a job to do as a tamer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she ran to the scene where the digimon was causing trouble she was met with a surprise "Dobermon you're here." He nodded to her "Alice I'm sorry I was cruel to you the truth is I'm just afraid of being left alone."

She nodded to him and pet him a bit "It's ok I know how you feel." He nodded to her as she got her digivice out "We can fully make up later but for now we gotta take care of this." He nodded to her as she identified the digimon "Goblimon a rookie virus type digimon, special attack is Goblin Strike."

She nodded to her partner "This one should be easy so get in there." Dobermon began to attack the Goblimon trying to claw at it but was knocked back by it's club. As she watched her partner try and battle the digimon she saw he was still holding back. He needed confirmation from her that she wouldn't leave him.

She brought a card out "Digimodify: Hyper Speed activate." Dobermon began to get faster as he ran around the Goblimon tiring him out. Alice called to him "Dobermon you and I are in this together always."

Dobermon nodded to her feeling himself get stronger as they had now accepted each other. She swiped another card "Digimodify: Power Activate" With that Dobermon got ready to attack " **Black Beam** " He fired the black beam deleting the Goblimon instantly.

Alice didn't celebrate but she did run over to Dobermon "Good job Dobermon I told you it'd be easy." He nodded "It was because I had you as my tamer." She nodded to him "Listen Dobermon I know it might take time to accept me but I really do care about you so I hope one day you'll care about me too."

Dobermon laughed "I see so you'll just keep coming back just like Ryo." Alice blushed at this remark "What are you talking about what did he tell you?" Dobermon laughed as he began to run off "Don't worry Alice he told me enough."

Alice began to run after Dobermon "Come back her you mutt tell me what he said." With that they ran off into the night, sure they weren't as close as the others but they were working on it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Alice waited outside of school as she saw Henry exit she called to him "Hey Henry we need to talk." He walked up to her "What's up Alice."

She looked at him looking around before commenting "You've been approached by HYPNOS right?" Henry looked shocked before composing himself "So they approached you too?"

Alice laughed "Sure let's go with that anyway they told me some stuff that doesn't line up with other stuff I've heard." Henry raised an eyebrow "Ok and what are you saying."

Alice sighed "I'm just trying to figure out if Takato is really as trustworthy as he lets on."

Henry only looked confused "What do you mean?" Alice frowned "Well he told me HYPNOS was evil and wanted to delete all Digimon, so it makes me wonder who's manipulating us, HYPNOS or Takato?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato arrived back home to his apartment and sat down on his computer. He typed a few commands in before opening up a chat room. He typed in quickly "AM it's me T, this computer might not be secure so don't use names."

He got a response back quickly "Understood how are things going with the newbies." Takato smiled and typed "It's fine they're developing quickly, how are things on your side."

The response wasn't as quick this time "Things could be better I sent out OM and UFM to investigate something but they aren't back yet." Takato frowned "I see well hopefully they report back soon."

The response came after a minute of waiting "Yes hopefully, I must go good luck T and may his majesty guide you."

Takato responded back before shutting the chatroom off. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair "Something tells me things are about to get intense." With that he got up to get something to eat, hoping his feeling was wrong.

AN: Oh boy a couple of developments here. HYPNOS are now becoming more of a problem and they seem to be trying to break the tamers up. Then again Takato is also proving to not be 100% trust worthy. Still it was nice to finally give Alice a chapter and now that everyone has had a chapter to themselves things are about to ramp up. Next time join me as we get a bit more info on Rika and her home life and maybe a couple of cute moments with Takato.


	8. Chapter 8: In your Heart

AN: I'm back! I swear I wasn't trying to spend this much times away but life got in the way and I was dealing with some personal problems that made me just lose all will to write which sucks when you have ideas going through your head. Anyway this is a cute little episode developing the relationship between Takato and Rika. Takato is starting to loosen up a bit so he's kind of acting like the gogglehead he is while still being a bit mature. Anyway enjoy the episode.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

Episode 7: In your Heart

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

It was a quiet night in Shinjuku and the only noise that could be heard was coming from the traffic that hardly had any cars on the streets.

There was hardly a person on the sidewalks. It was a warm night as Spring was setting and it was almost May, it was a perfect night for hunting Digimon.

A rustling could be heard from alleyways as a flying creature could be seen passing through them running away from 4 other creatures chasing it as 4 humans could be seen running in the sidewalks holding devices seeing through the eyes of the other creatures.

One with red hair stopped to catch her breath "Can we just catch this thing already." One of the males with shaggy brown hair stopped next to her "This is why I hate flying digimon, I really wish I gave Guilmon wings."

The girl with blonde hair ran up besides them "We almost got him cornered let's go." The last one with shorter brown hair continued to run by them "C'mon guys no time to waste."

The other three nodded as they began to run again eventually turning into a closed off alleyway, their partners had the digimon cornered. One of them raised their device "Vilemon champion level virus type."

The blonde frowned "He's not very strong is he." The one with short brown hair shook his head "Ok who wants him?" The red headed female raised her hand "Dibs" Quickly she nodded to her partner "Renamon take care of him please"

The yellow fox nodded getting ready to attack " **Diamond Storm"** She released the attack directly hitting the Digimon and deleting him instantly.

As she loaded the data Rika shocking began to celebrate "Alright we are on a roll who wants to get something to eat to celebrate my treat." The brown haired one Takato sweatdropped "Uh she's a little excited isn't she."

The blonde one laughed "I think she's getting excited because it's her birthday in a couple of days." Takato looked confused "Wait really Alice why am I just hearing about it now?" Alice laughed "She's been going on about it you just don't listen to everything we say."

Takato quickly blushed not liking being called out "Well it's hard to listen to you guys when it comes to such trivial things when I've got a lot on my mind." The other male laughed "You only listen when she argues with you man."

Takato simply frowned at him "I'd tell you were wrong Ryo but then I'd be lying." Ryo and Alice laughed at him, usually he was putting him through intense training or being aloof so it was nice to be able to mess with him when they could it made them feel like he was just a normal teenager.

Alice couldn't help but wince at his comment though she knew he lied to them a lot but she had no proof of it without revealing her encounter with HYPNOS. Rika finally stopped celebrating to look at them "So are we going to get something to eat or not."

Ryo laughed and pat his stomach "Well I'm not one to turn down free food." Takato nodded in agreement while Alice sighed "I'm in too, it'd be nice if Henry and Jeri could be here but they had to study."

Takato made a strange face at hearing Henry's name, Alice had always found it odd that the two avoided each other and since Takato seemed to be in a truth telling mood tonight she decided to press it "Takato what's up with you and Henry anyway I've never seen you two really interact at all."

Takato frowned "Henry and I just don't get along that's all." Alice frowned Henry had given her the same answer there was more to it the two clearly just didn't want to talk about it.

Sighing she began to follow them as they began to walk to the place they wanted to eat at deciding to not worry about whatever Takato was hiding.

They had finally arrived at the place Rika had wanted to eat at a sushi place and as they sat down and gave their order the four fell into casual conversation. Ryo and Alice had started a conversation leaving Rika and Takato in awkward silence.

Finally after an awkward couple of minutes Takato cleared his throat and asked a question "So your birthday is in a couple of days right?" Rika smiled as he asked the question "Yea I'm excited I love my birthday a lot actually."

Takato let out a small chuckle "Can't say I relate unfortunately." Rika looked at him confused "Why's that everyone should love their birthday." Takato shrugged "I don't know I guess I just haven't celebrated it in awhile so it's just another day for me."

Rika frowned a bit "Well that's sad don't worry on your next birthday we'll all celebrate with you." Saying this she grabbed his hand causing him to blush. He pulled his hand back rubbing the back of his head "Right anyway so why do you like your birthday so much?"

Rika laughed "Well besides it being a day all about me I guess it's because it's the one time of year I always see my mom." Takato blinked she had never mentioned parents before all he knew was that she lived with her cousin "You have a mom?"

Rika laughed harder at this response "Yes I have a mom everyone does, don't you have one." Takato frowned a bit "Uh yea I do but I've just never heard you mention her." Rika nodded smiling a bit "Well that's because she's a famous model so she's always traveling."

Takato raised an eyebrow "And she only visits you on your birthday why?" Rika's smile faded a bit "Because she doesn't like coming back here that much." Takato looked at her like she had two heads "And why wouldn't she like coming back here too much?"

Rika looked at him ignoring that the waiter had just brought over their food "About 4 years ago my Grandma died, she lived with us and was really close to my mom.

When she died my mom just didn't want to be reminded of it." Takato nodded as Rika could remember her Grandmother's funeral.

 **Shinjuku, Japan(4 years ago)**

A younger Rika stood dressed in black in a cemetery watching as people were leaving, her grandmother had just passed away and she felt like she wanted to cry but couldn't find the tears.

An older teenager with red hair similar to hers came up to her and smiled "Hi Rika my names Riley I'm your cousin and I'm gonna be living with you from now on."

Rika raised an eyebrow confused as to why this seeming stranger was going to be living with her "What are you talking about why isn't my mom going to be living with me." Riley shook her head "I don't really know all I know is I told your mom I wanted to go to college here so she asked me to stay with you."

Rika walked away from her cousin who she had never met quickly spotting her mother walking away from some guests at the funeral she walked up to her and began to yell at her "Mother what is going on why are you leaving me with a relative."

Her mother frowned at her "Rika I know you're hurting but with your grandmother gone I can't stay here it reminds me of her." Rika frowned "But what about me?" Rumiko frowned at her daughter "Rika I know you don't understand but I think this will be better I need to be able to provide for you."

Rika began to cry hugging her mother "But I need you do you even plan to come back?" Rumiko smiled and kissed the top of her daughters head "I don't know how often I'll be in Japan but I promise that I'll always visit for your birthday."

Rika looked up at her "You promise?" Her mother nodded "But you gotta promise me you'll get along with Riley, she said she's always wanted a little sister."

Rika nodded hugging her mother once again as Riley watched on smiling at the embrace.

 **Shinjuku, Japan(Present Day)**

Rika finished telling the story as the four had just finished their food "And since that day Riley and I have gotten really close and no matter what my mom always visits me on my birthday."

Takato nodded while he really didn't like that Rika's mother abandoned her daughter save for a few visits a year with only one guaranteed a year he could understand the part of wanting to leave an area that contained memories of a dead loved one.

He smiled at her "That's a nice story I'm glad she's able to make it back for your birthday. Rika nodded as the two fell into casual conversation with Alice and Ryo now joining them.

Later as the four prepared to part ways Rika turned to Takato "So you're coming right?" Takato raised an eyebrow "Coming to what?" Rika smiled "My birthday I've been inviting my friends."

Takato couldn't help but feel a heat rise on his face, he had assumed she hated him so it was nice to have him be included "Of course I wouldn't miss it in fact I'll make sure to get you a nice present."

Rika nodded before turning to leave shouting "You better" before leaving. The three that were left stood for a moment before Alice turned to Takato "Meet up with us tomorrow we're throwing Rika a party you're gonna help."

Takato frowned "So now I have to show up and plan it?" Ryo laughed and threw his arm around his shoulders "Yeah buddy what you didn't think you were gonna free load you gotta help."

Takato groaned "Fine but just know I know nothing about party planning." Alice laughed before turning to walk away as well "Don't worry you'll get an easy job." With that the three went their separate ways as the night went on.

The next day Alice, Henry, Jeri, Ryo and Takato had all met at a little cafe discussing Rika's birthday. Alice acting as Rika's best friend had taken charge "Ryo and Henry you're in charge of cake, Jeri you're bringing food and I'm getting the decorations while Riley is handling Rika's mom."

Takato was sitting there bored, honestly not being one for party planning just groaned "And what do I get to do General McCoy?" Alice looked at the teen annoyed "Takato I'm giving you the easy job distracting Rika"

Takato sighed "Well I suppose that's better than having to get decorations." Alice looked at him "You'll be fine just take her to a movie or something." Takato frowned "Yea sure because that'll distract Rika on her birthday."

Alice frowned at him "Well I could always have you get the cake with Henry." Quickly Takato sat up and waved his hands around "No no I'll distract her that's fine I'd probably screw up getting the cake anyway."

Jeri laughed at him "You know Takato for someone who's so good at being a tamer you really aren't great at a lot of human stuff." Takato laid his head on his folded arms on the table "That's what happens when you spend 5 years doing only tamer stuff Jeri."

The others laughed at him seeing him struggle to do things they could do easily was a bit amusing considering he always pushed them so hard when it came to being tamers. Alice clapped getting their attention once again "Ok so did everyone get her a present."

They all nodded in agreement before Alice looked at Takato moping "Takato did you get her something?" Takato looked at her "Of course I did and she'll love it." Alice glared daggers at him "She better or you will face my wrath."

Takato rolled his eyes "Alice if a revived for the millionth time Myotismon couldn't kill me I don't think you could." Henry raised an eyebrow "What was that." Takato waved it off "Oh you know quadrants and stuff, I've teamed up with the digidestined not important what I'm saying is Alice I can buy someone a present you don't have to threaten me."

Alice nodded "Good well everyone be prepared for tomorrow and I'll let you know if anything changes." With that the others nodded and separated to await the coming day.

Rika woke up in the morning excited as Renamon appeared to her "Happy Birthday Rika." Hugging her partner she began to get dressed "I can't wait for you to meet my mother Renamon it's gonna be great."

Renamon nodded "I am excited to meet what one calls a parent." As Rika walked out into the living room she saw Riley looking upset holding a phone noticing her she smiled a bit "Rika good morning Happy Birthday."

Rika hugged her but looked at her "Why do you look sad?" Riley just shook her head "Your mom is on the phone." Rika nodded before taking the phone "Hey mom when are you getting here."

She could hear a sigh coming over the phone "Rika sweetheart I got held up in Paris due to some contract dealings I can't make it home today." Rika's face went pale "What but you promised me you'd always be here for my birthday."

She could hear her mother hold back tears "I know and I really tried but they threw this at me last minute I'm really sorry." Rika saw red as her anger began to grow "No you're not you don't care about me."

She could hear a gasp from Rumiko "Rika yes I do and I promise I'll be home as soon as I can don't worry Riley is still here for you." Rika gripped the phone "Well I don't want some replacement I wanted you but you aren't here I hate both of you."

With that she turned dropping the phone and ran out the door as it began to rain no longer caring where she ended up.

Takato was walking down the street umbrella in hand frowning about it raining when he heard his cell phone ring, hearing the song biggest dreamer he sighed "I really need to change my ringtone."

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it "Hello this is Takato." He could hear heavy breathing coming from the otherside "Hey Takato it's Alice something happened and Rika ran off can you go find her."

Takato sighed "Why can't you go find her." Alice yelled at him "Because someone still needs to get this party set up and it's your job to take care of her anyway." Takato frowned "Tch fine but did anyone tell you you're bossy sometimes."

With that he hung up as he began to search for Rika. He searched everywhere he knew she could go any favorite restaurants, card shops, stores and even the school he couldn't find her.

Finally as he was about to give up he spotted Renamon standing near a shack in the park. He walked up to her "Yo Renamon is Rika in there?" Renamon nodded "Yes but I've tried talking to her and it didn't seem to work, I'm not good at the whole cheering up talk."

Takato nervously laughed "Neither am I but I guess here we go anyway." He entered into the shack finding Rika sitting down crying she noticed him but didn't acknowledge him as he entered and sat down next to her.

Finally after listening to her cry he commented "So what's wrong." She looked at him confused "Why do you care?" Takato sighed "Because you're my friend and I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

She looked up and sighed "My mom wasn't able to come home she doesn't care about me." Takato put a hand on her shoulder "Every parent cares Rika and everything they do is so their child can have a better life."

Rika shook his hand off "If she really cared then she'd be home with me." Takato sighed "I'm sure she wants to be but sometimes life gets in the way." Rika looked at him confused "But I still wish she was here."

Takato nodded "I know you do and I'm sure she wishes she was here with you as well but you know what she is here with you in a way." Rika looked at him "What do you mean."

He pointed a finger at the heart shape on her shirt "She's in here, you need to remember always that even if a family member or friend can't be with you in person they'll always be in your heart."

She looked at him and started to laugh "Did you really just use that cliche of people being inside of your heart." He smiled "I don't know did it work?" She smiled and hugged him surprising him "Yea it did actually thanks."

He embraced the hug smiling "Anytime now come on Alice will kill me if I don't get you to your party." Rika separated from him and dusted herself off "Yea we kind of need you so let's go besides I need to apologize to Riley."

Takato nodded, as the two were about to walk out they were interrupted by Guilmon "I don't mean to be the bringer of bad news but there's a digimon in the city." Takato sighed "Mother fucker."

Turning to Rika he smiled "Go home Guilmon and I will handle this." Rika looked at him "You sure?" Takato nodded "Yeah go enjoy your birthday we'll be there in a little bit."

Rika nodded to him running off as Takato and Guilmon turned to run the other way. Takato cursed as he started to run off "Shit."

Guilmon looked at him confused "What is it." Takato laughed "She took my umbrella." Guilmon began to laugh as the two ran off to face the digimon.

Rika arrived back at her house as she silently thanked herself for grabbing Takato's umbrella. She walked to the door and saw everyone gathered as Alice smiled at her "Hey Rika happy birthday."

Rika smiled hugging her as the others wished her a happy birthday. Rika smile grew bigger "Thanks you guys this really means a lot." Ryo raised an eyebrow "Where's Takato?" Rika laughed "He went to go deal with a problem so he'll be a bit late."

The others nodded as she broke away to walk over to Riley hugging her "I'm so sorry, thanks for being a great big sister." Riley smiled hugging her back "It's fine don't worry your mom will be here as soon as she can."

As the separated from the hug Jeri brought out a tray of food "So now that Rika is here who wants something to eat." With that they began to enjoy themselves while Rika looked at the door hoping Takato would arrive soon.

Meanwhile Takato and Guilmon arrived at the site where the digimon would be located. Not wasting any time Takato took out his Digivice and analyzed the digimon "Tyrannomon, a champion level data type special attack is Fire Breath."

Takato smiled "And here I thought this might be hard Guilmon digivolve so we can this quickly." Guilmon nodded as Takato raised his digivice as it began to glow calling out "DIGIVOLUTION" A red egg encased Guilmon as his skin began to peel away revealing the wire frame underneath "Guilmon digivolve toooooooo."

Soon the digivolution was finished and Guilmon's champion form emerged from the egg "Growlmon" Takato smiled analyzing his partner "Growlmon a champion level virus type special attacks are Pyro blaster and Dragon Slash"

Getting ready Growlmon took a fighting stance. Takato smiled watching his partner "Growlmon finish it quickly." The champion nodded as he rushed Tyrannomon who not knowing who he was fighting let out an attack " **Fire Breath"** Growlmon didn't even waste time dodging it as he released the blade on his hand " **Dragon Slash."**

Growlmon simply cut through the flames and aimed for Tyrannomon's legs savagely knocking him down and pinning him down with his foot. Takato watched on with an almost sadistic smile on his face "Finish it."

Nodding Growlmon began to unleash his attack at point blank range " **Pyro Blaster** " The blast being point blank instantly deleted Tyrannomon leaving no trace of him save for a tiny crater.

Takato laughed as Growlmon dedigivolved "Good luck cleaning that one up Yamaki c'mon Guilmon let's go." The two walked off hoping they weren't late for the party.

Rika sat outside as everyone else had been enjoying light conversation before it was time to cut the cake. It had stopped raining and she sighed secretly hoping Takato would arrive soon.

Almost as if on cue she heard "Did you save me a piece of cake?" She turned to see Takato drenched in water as he walked up to sit down next to her "We didn't cut it yet so you're in luck." He smiled "Thanks for stealing my umbrella by the way."

Rika laughed at him "Well considering how fast that was you probably didn't need it." Takato grinned "Well that's what happens when an experienced tamer takes care of things."

She hit him for that comment before she paused there had been a question she had wanted to ask. She looked at him "Hey Takato what happened to your parents you alway avoid mentioning them." Takato frowned falling silent before answering "They died five years ago."

Rika frowned feeling sorry she asked, since it was five years ago she wanted to ask if it had anything to do with digimon but instead all she could muster was "I'm sorry" Takato smiled "It's alright I've moved on but I know they're always with me in my heart."

He then frowned "But they did always make my birthday feel special they were bakers but they always closed the bakery on my birthday offering to do anything I wanted."

As he continued to talk she couldn't help but wonder, there was so much they didn't know about him and there was a lot of feelings he hid. She couldn't help but feel a bit special as he opened up to her feeling like it was the best birthday present he could offer.

Later on the party was over and Riley continued to clean up, Rika was in her room talking to her mother. Riley smiled happy that the two had patched things up. She thought of how happy Rika was after talking to her one friend his name being Takato she had heard.

She couldn't help but thinking the two looked cute together as she cleaned. Her phone rang and she ran to pick it up answering it quickly "Hello this is Riley." On the other side she heard a low voice "How was the party with the tamers?"

Riley frowned "Yamaki sir we talked about this." The man on the other side of the phone sighed "We agreed that your cousin wouldn't be approached Riley not the others now I want details one of them left a crater in the city today and I want to know which one."

Riley frowned she liked those kids but she knew she couldn't protect all of them as she began to her boss whatever she could find out about them.

AN: And done. If anyone was wondering how Yamaki knew some of the other tamers it's because of Riley they've all be over Rika's house and she's seen them. So anyway Guilmon finally got a fight scene. 7 chapters in and the main character finally got to fight fun times right? Anyway next episode will explore Henry and how he learns to balance school, his life as a tamer and family. As well it will introduce my favorite adult from the season. Until next time bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9: Running Around

AN: Hey folks welcome back to Hazards Sorrow, sorry I've been gone I was a bit busy and too lazy to write but here I am back again. Anyway I won't waste your time enjoy the episode.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

 **Episode 8: Running Around**

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

It was a sunny day in Shinjuku, Spring was almost over and summer was just around the corner. Birds could be heard chirping and all was quiet save for one place Shinjuku High School.

The bell had rung and the students had entered into their classes ready to begin their day.

The teachers had quieted them down and were beginning their lessons yet one classroom was disturbed when they began to fear the sound of faint running and breathing signaling a student was on their way.

Finally as the teacher paused the door slammed open revealing a young man with short blue hair who was trying to catch his breath and sweating. There were bags under his eyes and he had looked like he hadn't slept for days.

The teacher could only help but frown at him "Mr. Wong you're late" The blue haired teen bowed "I'm sorry Mr. Date I was up late last and my alarm didn't go off this morning."

The teacher nodded feeling sympathy for one of his favorite students "I'll let it slide this time Henry now please go take your seat."

Henry nodded and moved to his seat in the back of the class. An hour later though as things had gone back to normal and the teacher had gone back to his lesson the class again was interrupted this time by snoring.

The teacher looked over to Henry and seeing him sleeping became annoyed " am I boring you?"

Henry quickly snapped up confused at what was going on earning a few laughs from his classmates.

Henry looked up to the teacher who was simply staring at him all he could do was let a simple "I'm sorry" The teacher shook his head "Detention after school don't be late." Henry nodded and slumped down upset at himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later in the day during lunch time the tamers gathered on the roof with even Takato joining them.

Alice expressed surprise at Takato being there "I'm shocked Takato that you decided to join us, what's the matter miss Rika?"

Takato laughed at the comment as Riku's blush went unnoticed as Takato shook his head "Nah I was just bored and Guilmon was sleeping, say where's Henry?" Jeri signed at the comment "He's tutoring someone and skipping lunch."

Takato nodded raising an eyebrow "Henry seems the type to spread himself too thin." Alice stared at him accusingly "Seems like you know Henry well Takato."

Takato's eyes shifted back and forth quickly before laughing nervously "No of course not it's just something I've observed since meeting him."

The rest of the tamers accepted this answer from him while Alice continued to stare him down. They all fell into casual conversation figuring they'd see Henry later in the day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Henry was inside tutoring a fellow classmate Yuri, he was having a hard time paying attention due to him being tired and hungry as well as Yuri not paying attention.

Eventually he was knocked out of his thoughts by Yuri "So like you're friends with Ryo Akiyama right?"

Henry looked at the girl realizing that she wanted tutoring to use him to get to Ryo. He looked at Ryo's fangirl "I wouldn't call us close but we're friends."

Yuri looked at him confused "But like I heard you two hangout after school." Henry signed "We're working together after school that's when we spend time together."

Yuri nodded not deterred from her questioning "Oh well like can you maybe give him my number."

Before Henry could respond the bell rang signaling they needed to go back to class. As he got up she called to him "So like same time next week?"

Henry ignored her not wanting to deal with Ryo's rabid fangirls as he walked back to class annoyed that he had just spent his entire lunch period with someone who didn't really need tutoring.

If there were two things Henry hated in life it was having his time wasted and being used to get to one of his friends, deciding he'd have a talk with Ryo when they all meet up later Henry entered his class ready to learn.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The school bell rang signaling the end of class and as the rest of the students got up to leave Henry sat there looking at 's stern face. was everyone's favorite teacher so the fact that Henry had pissed him off meant something.

As the last student left silence fell onto the class as Henry waited for to yell or give him some kind of lesson but it never came only silence. Henry couldn't help think to himself "Reminds me of when Takato is pissed at one of us."

He laughed to himself before interrupted him "Something funny Henry?" Henry quickly composed himself panicking "No sir nothing is funny." The teacher sighed "What's going on Henry?"

Henry looked at him confused "Uh what do you mean sir?" stood from his desk and walked to the front of it leaning on it "You're one of my best students and you're always on time so what's wrong."

Henry sighed "Nothing is really going on per say I just started a new job and it takes up a lot of my time and plus with my studies, helping others and spending time with friends and family I'm just busy."

smiled nodding at the response "You know Henry the world won't catch on fire if you stopped and took a breath." Henry looked confused at his teacher "Uh I'm not following sir."

Mr. Date walked over to Henry's desk "You're spreading yourself too thin kid and not giving yourself a break, everyone would be fine even if you don't always help them the most important person in your life is you."

Henry stood up "But sir I can't say no if asked." His teacher laughed at this response "Henry you look like you haven't slept in a week or eaten much lately focus on yourself before you focus on others."

Henry nodded his teacher wasn't wrong he wasn't managing his time well because he was trying to do too many things, he figured he'd talk to the others he was curious on how they all seemed to not be stressed out.

His teacher put a hand on his shoulder knocking him out of his thoughts "Just think about what I said Ok, now get going I don't want you to be late for work."

Henry nodded and collected his things "Right thanks I'll think about what you said." With that he ran out the door ready to go meet the other tamers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The tamers all stood in the back alley of a restaurant none of them had their digimon with them and they all seemed to have been discussing something.

Takato was silent simply leaning against a wall when Henry finally arrived panting from running to the meetup location. Rika frowned at him "Nice of you to join us Henry."

Henry joined the circle still catching his breath "Sorry I had detention." Alice laughed at this "Wait the nerd himself got detention?" Henry shot her an annoyed look "Yea I kind of fell asleep in class today."

Before Alice could respond Jeri jumped in to change the subject "So how was tutoring today?" Henry frowned before looking at Ryo "About that did you know one of your fangirls tried to use me to get to you Ryo."

Ryo smiled clearly liking the idea "Which one was she cute?" Henry frowned "Her name was Yuri." Ryo thought for a moment before nodding "Oh she is cute, did you get her number for me?"

Henry scowled at him "No you idiot I'm not gonna be a messenger for you and your fangirls." Ryo frowned "Damn sorry for asking."

Henry turned to the others "So what are we doing today?" Rika laughed "We aren't doing anything today" Henry looked to Takato silent but nodding in agreement "What do you mean we aren't doing anything today."

Jeri put a hand on his shoulder "Henry we've all noticed that you've been over exerting yourself and stressing yourself out so we agreed that we're gonna take a break and if any digimon show up we'll handle them while you get some rest."

Henry shook her hand off of him "No I've been slacking and letting you guys handle everything besides I'm fine." Jeri shook her head "No you're not, Henry you don't need to do things on your own we're a team."

Henry sighed "Fine, but I gotta ask how aren't you guys stressed out?" Jeri looked at him smiling "Well I only really work at my families business so I have free time." Ryo smiled "I'm handsome so I really don't worry about school."

Alice facepalmed "I don't really do anything besides my studies so I have free time." Rika laughed as well getting ready to walk away "I don't have family to spend time with."

With that she left along with the others, Jeri lingering for a moment before leaving as well. No Henry was stuck with a still silent Takato. Hating the silence Henry spoke up "So you were pretty quiet."

Takato smirked at him shrugging "I have nothing to say I'm simply enjoying this." Henry looked at him annoyed "What's that supposed to mean."

Takato laughed before walking up to him "Come on Henry don't you remember how you used to act towards me 5 years ago"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(5 Years Ago)**

Takato felt himself catching his breath, running to the park to go feed Guilmon and meeting up with the other tamers.

As he got to Guilmon's shed he found only Henry there waiting for him along with Guilmon who was taking a nap. Takato smiled at his best friend "Hey Henry are the others here yet?"

Henry shook his head "They already left." Takato frowned "Well that's rude of them." Henry scowled at him "You were late they didn't feel like waiting for you."

Takato sighed "Well I got detention for being late and then I had to run home to get bread for Guilmon and i got roped into helping my parents."

Henry frowned "Takato you have a massive responsibility you can't keep wasting time." Takato looked at him getting angry "I have other things to do Henry besides being a tamer is stressful and thanks to being out all night I hardly get any sleep."

Henry grabbed him by the shirt "You're just making excuses if I was you I'd be handling my time much better."

Takato looked at his best friend confused "Well it's not you Henry, I'm the one who got chosen to be a tamer not you."

Henry let go of his friends shirt and turned around "And sometimes I question why you were chosen." With that he walked away leaving Takato hurt and confused over his best friends actions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(Current Time)**

Takato laughed as Henry now recalled the fight they had "You were so confident that you'd be better than me but look what's happening now."

Henry couldn't find the words to speak before finally managing to cough out "I'm sorry"

Takato laughed and grabbed Henry by the shirt "You know instead of being jealous of me you could of chosen to help me instead but you couldn't take the thought of stupid Takato Matsuki who was only good at drawing over you the perfect one."

Henry frowned breaking out of Takato's hold "I was a stupid kid, jealous my best friend was living my dream what do you want from me?"

Takato began to walk away calling to him "You figure that out yourself" With that he gave a two fingered salute and left leaving Henry alone with his thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Henry arrived home to his apartment finding it quiet and dark as everyone had mostly gone to bed. He couldn't help but feel like karma had been coming back to bite him, he had treated Takato terribly 5 years ago and now the same problems Takato had were happening to him.

As he walked to the frig to get something to eat he heard a voice to call to him "Henry did you just get home?" Henry turned to find his father Janyu sitting at the table eating leftovers "Oh hi dad nice to see you"

Janyu usually worked a lot and got home later than Henry so he hardly saw him, still though the two were close.

Henry went and joined his father after finding something to eat. As the two ate Janyu looked to him "Henry did you promise Suzie to help her with homework?" Henry cursed himself having forgotten about it "Yea I did but I ended up getting busy after school and I'll just stay up and do it for her."

As he was about to get up Janyu pushed him back down into his seat "Relax son I already helped her, I got home early today." Henry sighed in relief "Thanks dad I completely forgot"

As they went back to eating Janyu stopped to study his sons face "Henry are you ok? you don't look like you've been sleeping or eating." Henry finished eating and looked at his father "Yea I've just been stressed and probably doing more than I should be"

Janyu nodded "You know it's ok to say no sometimes you can't be everywhere" Henry laughed "You know everyone keeps telling me that" Janyu smiled "Don't try to burden everything Henry, your family is always here for you so don't worry if you have to do something else."

Henry nodded and got up to go to bed "Thanks for the advice dad." Janyu nodded "Anytime you need me I'll be there." As Henry walked away Janyu sweatdropped though seeing that he was left with the dishes.

As Henry walked into his room to go to bed Terriermon looked at him "Are you gonna be ok Henry?" Henry smiled as he collapsed onto his bed "You know I think I will" With that he fell asleep deciding to just worry about himself

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Henry had gotten a better night's sleep and had eaten breakfast. The day sped by fast and as he went to lunch ignoring Yuri's pleas for tutoring he was met by Jeri and only Jeri. Henry looked around "Hey where's everyone else?"

Jeri sighed "Everyone is just giving you space right now." Henry frowned "Oh so everyone hates me now." Jeri shook her head "No one hates you, we all care about you we just want you to feel better."

Henry smiled at her "Well thanks for caring Jeri." Looking him in the eyes Jeri blushed a bit "You're welcome Henry now come on let's eat" The two fell into casual conversation as lunch passed them by.

The rest of the day was easy too with Henry fully paying attention in class getting back on 's good side. Later as he was leaving school he got a group text from Takato telling them there was a digimon.

Responding quicker than everyone else he told Takato he'd handle this alone running off before he could notice Jeri's response telling him she'd help him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Henry arrived at the sight of the digimon attack having met up with Terriermon he wasted no time pulling out his D-Arc to identify the wild digimon "Musyamon a champion level virus type, special attack is **Shogun Sword** which is definitely something we'd want to avoid."

Henry nodded to himself determined to redeem himself before calling to Terriermon "Alright Terriermon get in there." Terriermon nodded ready to take on the bigger digimon.

Wasting no time Terriermon immediately attacked " **BUNNY BLAST** " The attack was brushed off by the angry digimon who attacked Terriermon with his sword.

Thankfully the smaller digimon was able to dodge it before calling out to his partner "Uh Henry I could use some help here"

Henry nodded reaching for a modify card before realizing something "Uh Terriermon we have a problem I rushed here from school I don't have any cards." Terriermon continued to dodge getting a bit tired "Well I'd say momentai but I'm very worried."

As Terriermon continued to get tired Musyamon cornered him ready to attack " **NINJA BLADE** " As the now flaming blade was about to come down on the rabbit digimon he was saved by a last minute intervention " **SUPER THUNDER STRIKE"**

Terriermon turned to see the newly arrived Jeri and Elecmon, Terriermon breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks pal I thought I was about to be a roasted bunny" Elecmon nodded to him. Jeri meanwhile frowned at Henry "What happened to not doing things by yourself."

Henry rubbed the back of his head "I'm sorry Jeri I'm an idiot I just wanted to make it up to you guys." Jeri smiled at him "Well as long as you know you're an idiot let's finish this."

Henry nodded to her as the two stood ready with their partners their digivices glowed announcing "DIGIVOLUTION" Both Terriermon and Elecmon were surrounded in eggs "Terriermon, Elecmon Digivolve toooooo" The eggs burst revealing the champion forms "Gargomon, Leomon"

As the two champions began ready to fight Musyamon simply roared at them bringing his sword down on them. Leomon using his own sword deflected the blow while Gargomon began to shoot at him with his guns earning the digimons annoyance "Foolish Digimon I am stronger than that."

Igniting his sword once again he attacked " **SHOGUN SWORD** " Leomon nodded to Gargomon before stepping in front " **FIST OF THE BEAST KING** "

The two attacks collided causing a minor explosion leaving Gargomon open to attack "Welcome to the 21st century **GARGO Pellets"** The attack connected and Musyamon's armor not being used to more advanced weaponry was deleted in an instant.

Laughing Jeri turned to Henry "See I told you teamwork is better than doing things on your own." All Henry could do was simply shrug "I guess you're right Jeri, how about we go celebrate dinner my treat." Jeri blushed at the offer "Henry are you asking me out?"

Henry at the comment began to stammer a bit "Uhhh no I just appreciate you helping me while I was stressed and uhhhh." Before he could embarrass himself more Jeri stopped him "Relax Henry I'd love to go celebrate your new found free time."

Henry nodded to her as the two left the scene while their partners watched on happy with the results of the battle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Janyu Wong sat in his chair of the living room typing away at his laptop sending an email to a coworker.

As he began to hum to himself he heard a knock at the door. Getting up he went to open the door finding a blond haired man wearing a fine black suit and sunglasses. He looked at the man "Can I help you?"

The man took off his sunglasses to look at Janyu "Janyu Wong, my name is Mitsuo Yamaki and I'd like to talk to you about what you and your college friends created so many years ago."

Janyu was speechless as his college experiments were now coming back to haunt him.

AN: Ok so fun times this episode, I kind of got the idea for this episode since Henry has kind of been absent a bit since everyone else was getting time to shine. But I kind of wanted to address what was going on with him and I wanted to show more about His and Takato's past. And I introduced Janyu who is probably my favorite adult from Tamers and he'll obviously be playing a role. Now tune in next time when on the next episode the School Festival is in full swing but unfortunately some of the tamers are in conflict can they all come together to defeat the strongest digimon yet or will they fall apart?


	10. Chapter 10: Summer Fighting

AN: Hello and welcome back to Hazards Sorrow sorry I've been away for so long I was busy with work and dealing with writers block. Anyway let's get onto the chapter where it seems everyone is fighting each other during the summer festival. trust is strained, friendships will be tested and the strongest Digimon they've faced will appear. Let's get going then shall we.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

 **Episode 9: Summer Fighting**

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

It was a calm summer morning, the sun was only just rising so it was not that hot. There was a calm breeze and the park in Shinjuku was quiet and the only noise that could be heard was coming from a shed hidden by trees.

Inside stood two teens, both tall with one about an inch or two taller. The one who was taller was clad in a white and red leather jacket and stood calmly eating a breakfast sandwich looking at his companion with an indifferent look on his face.

The other was clad in a high school uniform and was in the process of getting annoyed with his counterpart. The high schooler continued to yell "Takato why are you being so secretive about this just answer the question."

Takato signed finished his breakfast and yawned clearly bored "Because it's really none of your business Henry." Henry gripped his collar now fed up with the young man "I think you and I both know it's my business so stop dodging the question."

Takato removed his friends hand off of him with ease "Look I'd rather not talk about it right now I'll tell you when I'm ready, I'll tell everyone when I'm ready."

Henry calmed down and stepped back taking Takato's promise to heart since he mentioned the others as well.

Takato breathing a sigh of relief for that being over clapped his hand on Henry's shoulder "So is that all you needed or is there something else because I'm usually asleep right now."

Henry smiled a bit and laughed "Actually yes there was something, the summer festival is in two days and I figured I'd invite you."

Takato nodded "Henry you do know school and I don't mix correct?" Henry nodded "Yes I know but I figured we could hang out like old times."

Takato frowned "Henry you and I both know old times are long gone." Henry nodded "I knew that wouldn't convince you so I have a backup plan."

Takato raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" Henry nodded, "Yeah I was told not to tell you this but Rika got forced by Jeri to do the classes store which is a maid cafe."

Takato tried to hold in a laugh at first but couldn't contain himself and started to hysterical laugh. After about a minute of solid laughing he stood up again calming down wiping a tear from his eyes "Ok you've convinced me."

Henry smiled "I figured you'd want to see Rika miserable." Takato laughed and looked at his friend "So how'd Jeri convince her to do that?" Henry looked at his watch and picked up his backpack from the floor "I'll tell you later I gotta get to school."

Takato nodded saying goodbye as Henry ran out to school leaving him to break into laughter once again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile on the other side of Shinjuku Rika and Alice were walking to school. Things were quiet as the two walked side by side. Alice had been distant and Rika had begun to notice it.

The two never hung out anymore and didn't even text online as often. Alice was usually moody but she was never distant the two talked to each other about their problems but now, now they were silent.

Rika finally decided to break the ice "So everything ok with you." Alice at the question simply responded with "Everything's fine."

Rika scowled she didn't believe her best friend for a second "You sure?" Alice nodded causing Rika to frown. She once again tried to start up conversation "So what are you doing during the festival?"

Alice at this actually responded to this question "Well Ryo and I go together every year." Rika nodded and then grimaced "He's been pissing me off lately he's going a lot harder with the flirting."

Alice sighed at the remark, "Yeah, that's Ryo for you doesn't matter though as long as he remembers our tradition of going to the festival." Rika nodded "Well you know what I'm doing."

Alice laughed "I still can't believe that Jeri convinced you to do that." Rika scowled once again "Yea well hopefully Henry doesn't do what I think he's gonna do and invite Takato."

Rika noticed the look in Alice's eyes when she brought up Takato deciding to not beat around the bush Rika went for it "Do you not like Takato, Alice?" Alice stopped walking and looked at her friend "Does it matter what I think of him?"

Rika looked at her accusingly "Well kind of you're my best friend and he's kind of my friend so I'd rather you not hate him." Alice sighed and began to walk again "Rika just drop it."

Rika at this point began to grow annoyed "No I want to know what your problem is you've been avoiding me." Alice kept walking "It's none of your business Rika." At this comment Rika grew angry running up to Alice and turned her around "You're my friend so It's damn well my business."

Alice simply looked at her coldly "Well then if you won't get out of my business I guess we aren't friends." With that she simply began to walk again leaving an upset Rika standing there.

Alice hated hurting her best friend but she didn't want Rika caught up in her suspicions of Takato not when the two were bonding, and she definitely didn't want her getting caught up with HYPNOS if anyone was going to be in their crosshairs it would be her she wouldn't risk her friends.

So silently she walked on knowing she just hurt her best friend pushing the tears in her eyes away as she walked to school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alice approached the school annoyed at pretty much everything in life at the moment. Rika had texted her several obscenities and she ignored it willing to let Rika hate her in order to protect her.

She knew she needed to do two things, talk to Ryo about the summer festival and she needed to talk to Henry about his connect to Takato, even if he never admitted it she knew the two knew each other.

She didn't trust Takato he was shady and refused to talk about anything that didn't connect to being a tamer. Sure Ryo has claimed to seeing his apartment and he's hung out with Takato but Ryo didn't really give her anything to make her trust Takato.

As she approached where she knew where Ryo would be she saw him talking to one of his fangirls. Ryo's fangirls annoyed her to know end, they were always around him and were all idiots.

As she approached she listened into the conversation as the girl had Ryo wrapped around her finger "So Ryo like you'll go with me to the summer festival right?" Ryo not willing to say no to a pretty face nodded "Of course we'll have a good time just you and me."

The girl smiled and began to walk away calling him "It's a date." Ryo smiled as he noticed Alice approaching him he waved to her "Morning Alice how are you." Alice simply looked at him and scoffed "Fuck off Ryo."

She walked past him into the school leaving him confused at what he'd done. He couldn't help but smile though as he saw Rika arriving as well. He flashed his signature grin at her "Hey wild cat I was waiting for you."

Rika stopped looking at him before grimacing at him "Don't call me wildcat." With that she kicked him in his special place and walked into the school.

Ryo collapsed onto the ground holding his groin in pain confused at what just happened, "What is wrong with my friends today?" With that he struggled to his feet as he walked back into the school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Henry sighed as he walked through the hallways everyone was acting weird today, Jeri was busy with preparing the cafe, Rika wasn't talking to anyone and was simply sitting at her desk eating lunch, Ryo was afraid to even approach Alice and Rika and Alice was calling him to the roof.

She seemed pissed off and he wasn't sure what had set her off, Alice was hard to piss off but when she was it was scary. As he walked to the roof annoyed at not being able to eat lunch he found the blonde looking out to the city, her hand on the fence.

He cleared his throat "Hey Alice what did you want to talk about." Alice turned around a blank expression on her face "Henry you know I don't trust Takato right?" Henry nodded still confused, "Yeah, I mean I don't blame you."

Alice walked closer "And you know that he doesn't seem to like you." Henry nodded again "Where is this going Alice?" Alice got up close to him "I want you to be honest Henry, did you know him previously."

Henry got a nervous look on his face "No of course not, he just doesn't seem to like me." Alice looked at him annoyed "Henry I'm not in the mood for lies today tell me the truth."

Henry looked at her "I am telling you the truth." Alice sighed "Fine be that way, I guess I can't trust you either." She walked to the exit leaving the roof leaving Henry standing there confused.

He let out a breath "Man what is it with everyone getting pissed today." Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble to investigate he went back to his classroom hoping he could still eat lunch.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That evening Henry and Jeri met up with Takato to explain to him what was going on, apparently no one was happy with each other and they were hoping Takato could provide some insight.

So now they sat in a restaurant with Takato eating a burger as he had his eyebrow raised as Henry finished explaining what was going on. He set down the burger as Henry finished "Alright let me get this straight everyone is pissed at each other and fighting for some stupid reason or another."

Jeri interjected "I don't know if I'd call the reasons stupid." Takato looked at her and turned back to Henry "Right so everyone is fighting for some maybe not stupid reason or another am I correct?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, I have no idea what happened but Rika and Alice are angry at each other, both are pissed at Ryo, Alice is pissed at me and well Ryo is Ryo." Takato nodded "So basically Rika and Alice had an actual fight and Ryo did something stupid and both snapped at him."

Jeri answered before Henry could "That's over simplifying it don't you think." Takato shrugged "And you came to me because?" Henry blinked and looked at him, "Because we thought you might have experience in this matter."

Takato chuckled at this remark "Henry I don't exactly have friends how would I have experience?" Henry face palmed at Takato not taking this seriously "I meant about in fighting between Tamers."

Takato nodded "Oh right yeah just ignore it they'll work it out." Jeri looked at Takato annoyed "This is serious, our friends are fighting and you want us to ignore it." Takato laughed "Did I stutter? Yeah ignore it, it isn't your fight to get involved with you'll just make it worse."

Jeri wanted to slap him for being a jerk but Henry held her hand back as he continued "Look Rika and Alice are stubborn and chances are you'll just get them mad you as well. Besides do you really want a pissed off Rika to deal with?"

Jeri wanted to yell at him but Henry spoke up "As much as I hate to say it, you make sense." Jeri looked at Henry like he had three heads "What?" Henry looked at her "Look Jeri I know you care about your friends and want to help and so do I but we have to think with level heads if we interfere it might just make things worse."

Takato sighed at seeing the girl still angry "Look if it makes you feel better let's give it till the summer festival and if they don't kiss and make up, I'll help you guys fix this." Jeri calmed down upon hearing this "I suppose that works."

Takato nodded and smiled "Look it'll be fine I won't let them kill each other." Henry and Jeri nodded at Takato's assurance and after a confirmation that he will be at the summer festival they took their leave, leaving Takato alone in the booth.

Takato sighed as he took out his phone and dialed a number sending a text. He sent out the text "Hey MM are you busy I need a favor." He saw a few dots before he got a response back "AM doesn't have me doing much right now what's up."

Takato quickly responded "Any chance you could help me test the others? They need to learn once and for all to work as a team."

He got a response back after waiting a minute "Uh yeah sure just let me know when you want it to happen" Takato smiled as he responded confirming the details for the tamers test.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the day of the summer festival and every student was at the festival enjoying themselves. There were so many stalls and shops that people were running around looking for things to do, two of these people happened to be a blond haired man in sunglasses and a red haired woman who was eating some food from a shop.

The man frowned at the woman "Riley we aren't here to screw around so stop going to every place that has food." Riley turned to him and smiled "Oh c'mon let's at least enjoy ourselves while we're here."

Yamaki groaned "We're here to watch those kids and make sure they don't do something dangerous in public." Riley frowned finishing her food "You really think my cousin and her friends are dangerous."

Yamaki took off his sunglasses "It's their partners that are dangerous not them, besides you said she's been arguing with one of them I'd rather make sure they don't fight each other." Riley shrugged "Whatever you say boss."

Yamaki frowned once as the two walked by Ryo and his date Yuki who was holding onto his arm "Oh Ryo this is so much fun I'm so glad we could do this alone." Ryo who was looking out into space nodded "Yeah it's great."

The girl looked at him "Everything ok Ryo." Ryo snapped back into attention putting on his suave personality "Yeah of course everything is fine babe I'm having a great time with you today."

Yuki smiled and hugged his arm once again "I'm so glad." Truthfully Ryo wasn't fine he had a pit in his stomach and he couldn't get rid of it. The only girl he was truly focused on right now was Alice.

She still wasn't talking to him and he couldn't figure out why. He may have been a player but even he couldn't focus his attention on the ladies if his oldest friend was upset with him.

He sighed as they continued to roam around the festival, he was following Yuki around thinking about his friend. He was looking around searching for Takato, he knew that he had come to the festival Henry had told him that Takato would be there but he just couldn't find him.

He was really hoping Takato could help him out or at least take his mind off things but here the tamer was nowhere to be found. He continued to scan the crowd not knowing he was being watched by several people.

Alice stood near a booth in the shade frowning at Ryo and Yuki she wasn't sure why she was so upset at Ryo being with the girl but she was. Maybe she was upset that Ryo had blown her off to go hangout with some floozy or maybe she was upset that Ryo didn't even remember their tradition either way she was hurt.

As she continued to watch someone came up besides her "I know that face, it's one of jealousy." Alice turned to find Rika's cousin Riley standing next to her "Oh Riley I hi I didn't know you were here."

Riley smiled at her "I came by to see Rika but she yelled at me to get out before I could see her." Alice laughed awkwardly "Yeah that's Rika for you." Riley studied the girls face nodding to herself "So what's wrong with you why are you looking at Ryo Akiyama with such jealousy."

Alice's face brightened and she shook her head holding her hands up "No no no that's not it at all." Riley nodded "So what's wrong then." Alice sighed "Ryo and I go to the festival everywhere but this year he forgot and he blew me off."

Riley put her hand on her chin "I see and did you tell him you're upset about it." Alice shook her head annoyed "No he doesn't even remember the tradition." Riley looked at her "And did you try to remind him or did you just blow up at him."

Alice went to answer her hesitating "I-I-I blew up at him and left him confused at why I was upset." Riley shook her head and laughed "You teens are all the same." Alice looked at her annoyed "What's that supposed to mean."

Riley laughed "You're all too busy getting angry that none of you know why you're angry." Alice remained silent at the comment as Riley continued, "How about you talk to him and tell him how you feel it might help."

Alice nodded "I suppose you're right about that." Riley nodded and began to walk away "Of course I'm right there's a reason Rika always comes to me for help." With that she walked away making Alice realize that she needed to talk to both Ryo and Rika.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in another part of the city almost abandoned due to it being run down a portal of mist came into existence.

Light could be seen shining through as an armored digimon stepped through. The digimon was wearing golden armor and had blue skin and the only thing showing from his head were his eyes.

The digimon looked up into the sky observing the sun as he chuckled "Let's have some fun." With that the digital field expanded in the area.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Henry and Takato were inside the maid cafe in the school waiting to see Jeri and Rika, as the two sat Takato looked at how nervous Henry was "So why do you look like you're about to get yelled at by your parents."

Henry jumped at Takato's comment "Uh I guess I'm just nervous at seeing Jeri." Takato nodded "Mhmmm so what's up with you two anyway?" Henry looked at the tamer confused "I don't know what you're talking about."

Takato laughed "I'm not blind Henry you two have been acting differently since she helped you a couple of weeks ago." Henry sighed "Am I that obvious." Takato shook his head "No I just know how you act by now."

Henry smiled nervously "Fine you got me, truth is we've been on a couple of dates but haven't put a label on anything yet." Takato smiled and nodded "And I assume you want to put a label on it."

Henry nodded "Well maybe not right now since she's got this going on but maybe after the festival." At this comment Jeri clad in her uniform came to the table making Henry blush deeply "Hey boys what are you talking about?"

Takato laughed "Oh nothing looking good Jeri." Jeri smiled at the compliment "Hey thanks now what can I get you boys?" Henry trying not to stutter answered "Uh I'll have tea along with a piece of vanilla cake."

Jeri nodded before turning to Takato "And what can I get you?" Takato smirked deviously "Oh no Jeri I want Rika to take my order." Jeri almost smiled as well having been completely behind thinking Takato and Rika would be cute together "You know she's gonna kill you right."

Takato laughed "Jeri the only reason I'm here to mess is to mess with her." Jeri nodded and went back to the kitchen as Takato waited. The whole cafe went silent as a scream could be heard and a yell of "He wants what?"

echoed from the kitchen area. After a minute out came Rika also clad in the main uniform stomping over to Henry and Takato. Takato who had to avoid staring laughed "Well don't you look lovely."

Rika ignored him and looked at Henry "Did you invite him?" Henry looked away from the girls death stare "I may have mentioned it to him that this was happening." Before Rika could throw any curses at Henry, Takato spoke up "Hey we're your customers you have to be nice to us."

Rika paused silently thinking about what he just said and grudgingly turned to him "Fine what would you like sir." Takato smiled "That's better, I'd like a coffee black and I swear if there's any sweetness to it I'll send it back and a piece of chocolate cake please."

Rika stomped away still wishing to kill Takato leaving Henry and Takato left as Henry looked at Takato like he had a death wish "Ok she's definitely going to kill you." Takato was about to respond when he paused for a moment and then frowned "Henry call the others now."

Henry looked at him funnily "Uh you know not everyone is getting along right now." Takato looked at him the most serious he had been in awhile "I don't care, CALL THEM."

Henry took out his phone "Uh ok but why?" Takato got up still frowning "Because a digimon just bio emerged and it might be higher than a champion."

Henry looked at him as he got up and yelled for Jeri and Rika not caring who he alarmed. As Henry got up he could only utter one word "Shit" With that all four left the cafe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving at the meeting spot the four of them with Jeri and Rika in normal clothing met up with Alice and Ryo who were both ignoring each other.

Takato ignoring it clapped getting their attention "Ok we got a powerful digimon in Japan so let's go people." Unfortunately however no one moved as Takato looked on annoyed "Uh excuse me didn't you hear me powerful digimon needs all 6 of us let's go."

No one budged until Rika spoke up "No way I refuse to work with Alice or Ryo." Ryo who just looked confused stood silent before Alice responded "And I have no intention to work with any of you."

Henry looked at Alice annoyed "Alice didn't you hear Takato we need to go now." Alice looked back at Henry anger in her eyes as soon the 4 of them all began to argue as Jeri and Takato looked on.

Jeri didn't know what to do while Takato got more and more angry before he finally screamed "Alright that's enough." The 4 stopped to look at him as he continued "I've had enough of this highschool drama bullshit."

Alice was about to interrupt him but he continued on "I don't care if you all hate each other but for right now there is a very dangerous digimon out there and we need to all get over ourselves and go deal with it got it?"

It was silent for a minute before Rika spoke up "Fine whatever let's just go." Everyone else nodded as the tension died for the moment as the 6 made their way to their partners and then the digimon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the 6 arrived with their partners they began looking for the digimon before Ryo looked up becoming a bit nervous "Uh guys." Alice annoyed looked at him "What Ryo?" Ryo looked up "I found the digimon"

Everyone looked up to find the golden digimon floating before them striking fear in all of them besides Takato who took out his digivice "Magnamon, armored type digimon and royal knight, his special attack is **Magna Blast**."

The Digimon looked at the tamers half amused "Greetings you are the tamers I've heard about." Henry began to sweat a bit "Uh guys he knows us." The digimon laughed "Of course I know you and I'm here to defeat you."

Takato sighed "Lovely well I guess let's go to work guys." Everyone paused for a minute before Takato handed Rika, Henry, Jeri, and Ryo a digivolution card "Now is not the time to freeze, we can beat them if we work together."

The others looked at each other before looking at Magnamon and found a resolve nodding to each other. Quickly the five of them took out their digivices "Digimodify Digivolution activate." The voice as usual announced " **DIGIVOLUTION** "

Their partners were encased in eggs "Guilmon, Monodram, Renemon, Terriermon, Elecmon Digivolve to." The eggs exploded bringing out the five champions to join Dobermon "Growlmon, Strikedramon, Kyubimon, Gargomon, Leomon."

The six champions stood ready as the others besides Henry marveled at Growlmon having never seen him before as Rika analyzed him "Growlmon, a champion virus type, special attacks are **Pyro Blaster** and **Dragon Slash**."

Ryo whistled at the large champion "Damn glad he's on our side." Takato looked at Magnamon "No time to be impressed let's do this." The six champions charged out all attack Magnamon who deflected each attack with ease.

As the battle waged on the champions began to get tired as they were running out of cards to help their Digimon. Growlmon attempted one last attack on him " **Dragon Slash** " He attack with ferocity but failing to make little more than a dent on the armored digimon.

The six champions were running out of ideas as Alice frowned "Anyone got any ideas." Before anyone could respond Magnamon laughed "I've got one **Magna Blast**."

He sent the plasma at the digimon but Takato managed to slash his last modify card "Digimodify WarGreymon brave shield activate."

Quickly Growlmon got in front of the attack saving them in the knick of time. Takato sighed feeling the attack due to his connection with Guilmon "Ok we need to try attacking together."

The others nodded as the digimon prepared their attacks launching them " **Pyro Blaster** , **Strike Fang** , **Dragon Wheel** , **Gargo Laser** , **Fist of the beast King** , **Black Beam**." The attacks combined into a massive fireball that exploded on impact with Magnamon causing the tamers to feel the kick back from the explosion.

As they got their bearings the smoke cleared to reveal Magnamon still standing though a bit injured ready to continue battling. Their partners however were out of energy and the five of them reverted back to rookie form while Dobermon collapsed causing Jeri to become worried "What do we do now."

Takato frowned "No idea." Magnamon came forward with the tamers fearing his intent before he began to laugh causing them to become confused with Rika looking at him "Uh is he laughing."

Magnamon finished laughing before opening at portal back to the digital world and commented "Not bad I'll let you make it through this one." With that he left through the portal leaving the tamers to collapse from exhaustion as well, all of them just happy to be alive.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day things were slightly back to normal Alice and Rika walked to school together again, though things weren't patched up for now they chose to ignore their problems until Alice was ready to talk about it.

Arriving at school Alice found Ryo waiting for her as she told Rika to walk ahead without her. Alice smiled at Ryo "Hey Akiyama." Ryo looked at her sad "Look I just want to say I'm sorry I don't know what I did but I don't like you being mad at me."

Alice nodded "I'm sorry too If I had just told you what I was mad about we could've worked it out."

Ryo smiled a bit "I see we're both sorry, so what were you mad about." Alice blushed a bit and looked down "Oh well we always go to the summer festival together and you blew me off, and I've been dealing with other stuff so I was upset."

Ryo looked upset now "Wait really, oh man I'm so sorry let me make it up to you." Alice smiled as she began to walk towards the school "I'll think about it." With that she ran off leaving Ryo to chase after her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During lunch Henry arrived at the roof meeting Alice once again who simply looked at him indifferently. He sat down next to her "I'm sorry." She looked at him "For what?"

Henry sighed "You were right I was lying, but I'll tell you the truth." Alice raised an eyebrow as Henry began to tell her all about his connection to Takato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Digital World**

The dark castle was silent as Goblimon raced into his masters chambers as he sat on his throne silently thinking. Goblimon nealt down at his master's side "Master we have a problem."

Beelzemon looked at his subordinate "And what would that be?" Goblimon looked nervously "It appears a Royal Knight briefly entered the human world."

Beelzemon frowned " Those tamers are drawing everyone's attention." Goblimon looked to his master "What would you like to do master Beelzemon."

Beelzemon began to laugh "Send the icicle head to the human so he can cool them tamers off."

With that Goblimon left a scared look on his face knowing who they were sending to the human world next.

AN: Man what a fun chapter. I think everyone can guess who the digimon coming is, you can't not do a tamers story without him. Anyway we're actually two episodes away from the end of the first arc. Fun fact though actually I've been watching the redub of Evangelion on Netflix and Misato kind of inspired how Riley acted in this one. Anyway join us next time where the tamers try to beat the summer heat, the others start disappearing one by one and when they end up encountering a new frozen foe they'll see how unhinged Takato truly is.


	11. Chapter 11:A Chill in Summer

AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to Hazards Sorrow. Sorry I've been gone for a bit if anyone didn't know I work at Disney World and summer is a busy time for us and I was also switching locations so I didn't have time for much writing. But I'm back and I'm gonna try to get two chapters a month out. Anyway let's get on with this today the tamers will be dealing with probably one of my favorite enemies in the season Icedevimon.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

 **Episode 10: A Chill in Summer**

 **Shinjuku, Japan(5 years ago)**

It was a bright sunny day as the summer heat was in full effect causing most to seek the shelter of air condition.

However 5 kids can be seen sitting next to a concrete shed in the middle of the park actively discussing something. One wearing a visor could be seen arguing with another wearing glasses.

Another simply was sitting against a wall trying to tune them out. The one girl of the group turned to the brown haired smiling at him "What do you think Takato?"

The brown haired boy almost didn't hear her however as her voice began to echo as he could continue to hear her say his name "Takato, Takato, Takato."

As that grew fainter the boy began to hear the sound of screaming and the sound of a shotgun being fired before everything went black.

17 year old Takato Matsuki woke up in his sweat stained bed in the middle of the night breathing heavily.

He looked at the clock next to his bed and seeing that he had more time to sleep opted to go back to bed hoping the nightmares wouldn't plague him anymore that night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(Present Time)**

Takato having been able to sleep for a few more hours yawned as he entered into a quiet cafe feeling slightly annoyed this morning. His fellow tamer Henry Wong had told another tamer Alice McCoy about some of his past from 5 years ago.

He was feeling stressed as the tamers had been on summer vacation and since then they were all bugging him about one thing or another.

Ryo wanted to train more, Jeri wanted to get to know him better, Alice kept trying to interrogate him for information and Rika kept wanting to hangout with him. As much as he enjoyed hanging out with the red haired girl he did need his me time occasionally.

As he sat down at a table to wait for Henry he felt the annoyance build up again. The things Henry told her wasn't his to tell and frankly they didn't need the issues right now, the team had nearly collapsed in on itself during the summer festival and Takato kept feeling like he had to walk on eggshells or else risk pissing someone off or triggering an argument.

He sighed and muttered to himself, "And I thought we were bad 5 years ago." As he waited for Henry a waitress came and took his order and as he waited for his food Henry finally walked in.

However he frowned when he saw Alice walking in with Henry. As Henry sat down Takato looked at him "Henry why is she here, we're meeting to talk about her not bring her here."

Takato nearly hissed this at his fellow tamer struggling to keep his cool. Henry laughed awkwardly unsure what to do before Alice spoke up "She has a name and for the record I don't trust Henry just as much as I don't trust you so I followed him here."

Takato rolled his eyes "Lovely now sit down so we can get this over with." Alice glared at him as they sat down "You're in no position to demand anything Matsuki."

Takato nodded "Mhmmm just cut to the chase I'm a busy person." Alice huffed at him side eyeing Henry who simply wished to stay out of it "Why didn't you tell us about your previous team."

Takato smirked at her taking his chance to be snarky at her "Well to be fair you never asked and I feel like the way I act around you all should suggest I used to have a previous team."

Alice bit her lip he wasn't wrong there "You didn't think it'd be important to tell us about them."

Takato looked at her "Alice you and I both know since day 1 I've given you guys only the information you need to know nothing else." Henry looked at his former best friend wondering why he was choosing now to mess with Alice.

Alice glared at Takato almost wish he would catch on fire "And you and Henry knowing each other why was that a secret." Takato laughed as his order had arrived at the table "Because he and I aren't exactly friends now and he didn't tell you either, so that's not my fault."

Alice narrowed her eyes at him as he began to eat "I already yelled at Henry for that little secret." Takato wishing to eat his breakfast in peace sighed "Look just ask what I know you want to ask."

Alice took a breath for a moment "Fine, what happened to your other team?" Takato for the first time getting serious spoke up not looking at Alice in the eyes "What do you think blondie, 5 of us went to the digital world only I came back you figure it out."

Alice having already figured it out looked at him and asked the real question she wanted to ask lacking any emotion in her voice "How?" Takato took a bite of his breakfast "Frankly it's none of your business and if that's all you needed you can leave now."

Alice huffed once again and stood up from the table "You act cocky now but I'll tell others what I've found out and then none of them will trust you."

With that she stormed out as Henry looked at his friend annoyed "Would it have killed you to be a bit nicer?" Takato looked at him "Would it have killed you to not tell her anything."

Henry sighed "Well get ready because I'd say shit is about to hit the fan thanks to you not handling this better." Takato shrugged and kept eating his breakfast not really worrying about it.

Meanwhile outside Alice has ducked into an alleyway getting ready to call Rika. As she leaned against a wall she could swear it began to feel colder.

She swore she could hear voices and as she was about to call out to whatever was their a pair of white hands emerged from the wall dragging her through an icy portal on the wall leaving no trace of her behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of hours later Rika was at her home having just gotten dressed and was getting ready to actual go and hangout with Takato after he had texted her about to talking about something.

As she raced into the living room she heard a laugh from the couch "Well someone's in a hurry" Rika nearly jumped from the voice but turned to the couch finding her cousin lying on it, "Oh Riley I didn't know you were home, I thought you were working."

Riley frowned and yawned "I just got back from an all nighter at work and I was just about to take a nap." Rika nodded "Well don't let me stop you I'm going out." Riley nodded "Mhmmm and where are you going."

Rika looked at her cousin worried about where this was going "Takato texted me and said he wanted to talk so I'm going to meet him." Riley smiled and sat up "You mean the cute boy with red eyes from your birthday?"

Rika nodded causing Riley to almost squeal "Maybe he's gonna confess his undying love for you." Rika slightly blushed and laughed nervously "Trust me Takato isn't the type of guy who'd do that."

Riley laughed "Oh I see he's all dark and mysterious." Rika looked away at that comment as Riley continued on "You know you're kind of a tsundere yourself kind of weird two of you getting together."

Rika at this point snapped at her cousin "It's not like that." Riley held up her arms in defeat "Alright fine if you say so, enjoy your date." She flopped back down on the couch as Rika walked away muttering curses under her breath as she left.

As she got outside she texted Takato that she was on her way to their meeting spot and proceeded to put her phone away unaware something was watching her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arriving at the meeting point a run down ramen stand Rika found Takato sitting there already eating a bowl of ramen. She approached and tapped him on the back "Don't you ever stop eating?"

Takato noticed her but did not stop eating opting to finish his bowl of ramen before responding, "What can I say Guilmon has rubbed off on me" Rika laughed and sat down "So what did you need me for?"

Takato sighed "Look I'm kind of pressed for time so I'll just say it, Alice is gonna tell you guys something and I'd rather you heard it from me first." Rika cocked her head "So what are you gonna tell me?"

Takato sighed "Alright look so the truth is 5 years ago I had another team of tamers." Takato braced himself waiting for whatever anger was coming but nothing came.

Alarmed he looked at Rika who was calm before she asked "Is that it?" Takato shook his head "And Henry and I used to be best friends but we had a falling out." Takato still looked for a reaction but her face was neutral.

Suddenly Rika began to laugh "You thought I'd be pissed about that why?" Takato blinked "I don't know but Alice was pissed." Rika stopped laughing "First off I'm not Alice and second I figured you had another team I just figured something happened and you didn't want to bring it up yet."

Takato laughed at the red haired girl "See thank you that's what I told Alice but she claimed I should've told everyone." Rika shook her head "That girl just doesn't like being left in the dark."

Suddenly though she did punch him in the arm "That's for not telling us about Henry though." Takato massaged his arm "Right got it sorry." Rika smiled "Now if that's all let's go do something."

Takato nodded and began to follow her as they left the ramen stand. Meanwhile from the shadows a pair of eyes was watching them as it hissed "Damn she's with him guess I'll have to save her for later." With that it departed from the shadows opting to continue with his plans.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(Night)**

A women with auburn hair walked down the street, grocery bags in one hand her phone in the other. She could be heard talking to someone on the phone "No Henry I'm fine, I'm almost home plus Elecmon is around watching me."

Henry could be heard on the other side of the phone "I know that Jeri but I haven't heard from Alice all day so I'd prefer you weren't out at night." Before she could respond Elecmon appeared and signaled her to stop walking.

She looked at her partner "Elecmon what's wrong?" Before Elecmon could respond however he hit with what appeared to be ice knocking him back into some bushes.

As a shadow loomed down on her all Henry could do is listen as he heard her screaming from the other end of the phone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was almost 2 in the morning when Ryo Akiyama turned off the TV and decided to go to bed. As he prepared for bed he didn't notice his phone continuously going off signaling a call from Henry.

As he walked into the kitchen to have a snake before he went to bed he finally picked up the phone, "Hello?" He heard a voice breathing heavily on the other end "Ryo? Are you ok?" Ryo looked at the phone confirming it was Henry on the line "Henry what's up? Why are you breathing heavily?"

Henry stopped for a moment to catch his breath "Jeri got taken by something and I think it got Alice too I've been running around all night looking for a digimon." Ryo suppressed the anger he felt bubbling at hearing Alice had been taken "Did you call Takato and Rika?"

Henry sighed "I don't have Takato's number and Rika didn't answer so she's either asleep or got taken as well." Ryo cursed under his breath "Right I'll try to get a hold of Takato, but for now go home dude you're at risk by being outside."

Henry could be heard stopping whatever he was doing and replied "Right that's a good idea I doubt this thing will risk trying anything in my apartment with my entire family there."

Ryo smiled happy that Henry was thinking "I'll let you know if I get a hold of Takato and we'll go searching tomorrow morning ok?" Henry replied "Right got it, Ryo take care of yourself since you're alone right now."

Ryo laughed "Don't worry man I got Monodramon with me I'll be fine." Henry gave a quick reply and hung up leaving Ryo to try and text Takato.

As he walked into his room he failed to notice Monodramon incapacitated in the darkness. Ryo had no time to register what happened as the digimon took him as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinjuku, Japan(Early Morning)

Takato slept somewhat peacefully in his bed having gone to bed early in an effort to fix his terrible sleep schedule. However, luck wasn't on his side as he heard his phone play Supernova by Tetra Fang telling him someone was calling him.

Yawning and not opening his eyes he reached for his phone on his nightstand and after a minute of struggling answered "Hello?" He could hear a slight relief in the voice that answered "Takato, please tell me you're home."

Takato registered the voice as Rika and quickly sat up noticing her panicked voice "Rika, is everything ok?" Before Rika could respond he heard Renemon tell her something causing her to curse "No everything isn't ok."

Takato now awake and already getting dressed while talking to her responded "What happened." Rika sighed "Something took Alice, Jeri and Ryo yesterday." Takato nearly dropped the phone in shock upon hearing this before she added "And Renamon just found a knocked out Terriermon, so Henry is gone too."

Takato felt an anger in him grow "Any idea on what bastard might've taken them?" She responded her voice faltering slightly "Renamon is sure it's a digimon that's all we know, I hate to admit but I'm scared Takato what if it comes for me next?"

Takato finished getting dressed and rushed to the door "Rika the digimon won't get to you, stay in a public place I'm on my way." He could hear her fearful sigh "Right I'll text you where I'm at please hurry."

As he walked out of his apartment he was joined by Guilmon who looked at him "So what's the plan?"

Takato not missing a beat responded "Can you smell anything?" Guilmon shook his head "Whoever this guy is he's hiding well unless i can get to where he's been I won't be able to track him."

Takato nodded reaching the elevator of his building "Right he's kidnapped 4 of us and we're going in blind, peachy just peachy." Guilmon looked at his partner with concern "Just keep it together and get to Rika, it probably knows we're the strongest so it won't mess with us."

Takato laughed at this remark as the elevator doors closed "Well at least that's comforting." With that the doors closed with Takato inside knowing that the next hour was going to be a long one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato was running as fast as he could to Rika's location, he refused to lose another tamer. He refused to lose someone he cared about ever again. He knew Guilmon was above him running from rooftop to rooftop trying not to be seen.

Takato didn't care at this point he'd expose the world to Digimon if it meant getting to Rika and saving the others.

As he arrived at where Rika had said she was he scanned for her quickly but could not find her "Shit" he cursed under his breath something had to have happened that forced her to run.

As he looked around he spotted an alley and ran towards it, he knew Rika would run for an alley to Renamon could appear and fight the pursuing Digimon. He could feel the anger that he usually kept controlled boiling inside of him but he also felt the fear, the fear of losing his fellow tamers.

He shook his head from these thoughts he was stronger now he wouldn't go through it again. He arrived in the alleyway and saw his worst fear confirmed, Renamon incapacitated frozen to the wall.

Takato stood emotionless as Guilmon appeared besides him getting Renamon off the wall. Takato could only help fall to his knees, the screaming returned he could hear them.

He began to hyperventilate, he'd failed these tamers like he failed the previous one's. He could hear the shotgun blasts like it was yesterday and as he looked down he saw the blood on his hands.

He began to shake violently "No, no this can't be happening again." He punched the ground "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME."

He continued to shake before he felt a claw on his shoulder, turning to see his partner staring at him "I picked up his scent." Takato realizing what that meant steadied himself and stood up "Right let's go, leave Renamon for now we'll handle this alone."

Guilmon looked at his partner noticing the change in demeanor "You gonna be ok?" Takato nodded his red eyes determined, Guilmon not being able to see the digital hazard symbol flashing in them "I'll be fine let's go get this bastard."

With that Guilmon followed his tamer not willing to question him when he was in this kind of mood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rika felt cold all around her body as she felt her hands and legs restricted by something. Before she even opened her eyes she attempted to move them having no luck whatsoever.

Finally, she opened her eyes and scanned her environment it wasn't anything special there was ice everywhere and it was cold. She heard a voice from next to her "Nice to see you up wildcat."

She looked to her side to find the other tamers also captured in ice with Ryo smiling at her. Quickly she noticed Alice who was passed out "Alice! Are you ok?"

The girl didn't respond she just laid there motionless so Ryo answered her question "She's fine she's just running out of energy, we all are." Rika sighed "Any ideas?" At this she heard Henry respond "Hope Takato shows up."

Rika nodded "Got it, well let's hope goggle head doesn't let us down." Suddenly the 5 heard a large laugh awakening Alice as well. A creature stepped out of the shadows smiling from ear to ear "Greetings tamers I'm so glad to see you all awake."

Jeri who was nearly as weak as Alice responded "Who are you?" The digimon smiled "I am Icedevimon my dear tamers and I was hoping one of you could be what I'm looking for." Rika glared at him "Oh and what would that be?"

The evil Digimon smiled "A partner my dear, one who could help me grow stronger." Ryo balked at him "Sorry we already have partners." Icedevimon sighed "Hmmmm well I guess you'll have to join the others"

With that he revealed a horrid sight above them at least a dozen humans all frozen clearly dead. Alice looked at it in shock "What the hell did you do to them?" The devil laughed "They refused to be my partner so I got rid of them."

Henry couldn't stop looking at the bodies "You bastard you'll pay for this." Icedevimon laughed "No, no I don't think I will." At that though karma had almost seemed to come to him as a massive explosion came from one of the walls blasting it open.

Stepping through was Takato who simply stared at the digimon "You! You the one who kidnapped the tamers right?" Icedevimon laughed "Oh I've heard of you. You're the tamer of the hazard." Icedevimon looked Takato up and down who simply glader at him "Though I must say I'm not impressed." He quickly attacked Takato " **FROZEN CLAW"**

The tamers looked away thinking he'd be killed but they didn't hear anything so they opened their eyes to see the claw inches from Takato's throat and Guilmon holding the claw effortlessly. Takato smiled "Guilmon make him suffer."

Guilmon's eyes flashed red as he simply broke the claw nearly shattering Icedevimon's whole arm. The tamers watched as Guilmon threw Icedevimon around like a rag doll all the while Takato watched a sadistic smile on his face ignoring all of them.

Guilmon threw the devil digimon on the ground who began to back away from the dinosaur scared for his life "Please stop, please just kill me." Takato smiled at him "Ok fine, Guilmon melt him."

Guilmon's mouth began to heat up preparing an attack but it never came, instead he simply held Icedevimon down and let the heat begin to slowly melt him.

The tamers watched horrified as the digimon slowly melted into nothing not even leaving data behind, all the while Takato watched keeping that sadistic smile on his face.

With the defeat of Icedevimon the ice around the tamers loosened and enabled them to break free. Henry ran to Jeri who had collapsed but Rika couldn't help but notice the look Alice was giving Takato.

That was brutal sure but he did it to save their lives, she thought. Takato as if a switch was slipped looked to all of them "Are you guys ok?"

As they gathered to get out of the ice dome which would soon collapse in order to get to the hospital Alice and Henry exchanged looks.

This incident couldn't be ignored something was wrong with Takato and it was time they turned to Hypnos. But the question is would they need to stop evil digimon or would they need to stop Takato?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato exited the hospital and travelled down an alleyway stopping when he was deep enough in it.

Takato took out a picture and looked at. Pictured were the kids from his dreams and himself, they were in a desert and with them was 3 other digimon plus Guilmon.

As he scanned the picture his smile turned to a scowl at seeing the imp looking digimon in the picture. As he stood there he called out "I know you're there come out." Stepping out from behind a trash can was a Goblimon looking scared "Please don't kill me sir."

Takato smiled at the Goblimon "Oh no I won't kill you, I want you to send a message." The Goblimon looked confused as Takato handed him the photo "Tell Impmon I'm coming to kill him." With that Takato left leaving the Goblimon confused.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Digital World**

Goblimon had finished relaying Takato's message to beelzemon along with giving him the photo.

He stood there waiting for a reaction from his master and feared for his life knowing his master killed his subordinates easily. However shockingly the demon lord began to laugh commenting "Mastuki I'm looking forward to finally killing you."

With that he began to laugh more and crumpled up the picture as a glass case could be seen behind him with broken D'arc's displayed almost as if they were trophies.

AN: Well that was fun. I originally considered having Takato having encountered this Digimon before resulting in a PTSD kind of thing with him but I figured nah I want to use this to show off how brutal Takato and Guilmon are when they give into the hazard and all the anger that they try to control. Next time the team may finally divide. But who will stand with Henry and Alice and who will stick by Takato's side. Find out next time. For now if you liked this chapter feel free to leave me a review let's me know I'm doing something right. For now see ya next time.


	12. Chapter 12:The Team Divides

AN: Hello everyone and welcome back to Hazards Sorrow. I said I wanted to get 2 chapters out a month and well it's almost the end of the month so I worked hard to get this one out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and decided to follow to the story since last chapter. And now let's get on with the chapter

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

 **Episode 11: The Team Divides**

 **The Digital World**

Takato Matsuki walked down a long hallway shining with light so the end could not be seen.

He was muttering under his breath about how screwed he was as he kept walking Guilmon for once not by his side. He had let Guilmon stay home and sleep as it was early in the morning and the meeting really only needed him there.

Finally he reached the end of the hallway where massive doors awaited him opening upon his arrival. As he walked in he saw two giant figures staring at him their gazes making him feel like he had a 1000 pound weight on his back.

He walked in and laughed nervously scratching the back of his head "Yo Alphamon, Omnimon what's the situation." Omnimon glared at the young man "You know why you're here boy."

Takato smiled nervously "Ok so I may have had a slight meltdown." Omnimon's voice grew louder, "You know his majesty was hesitant to send you to the human world because he feared this would happen, he feared you'd give into the hazard and now you have potentially caused dire consequences for the human world."

Omnimon was going to continue on but he was stopped by Alphamon who gave the young man a concerned look "Takato what happened you had been doing well."

Takato sighed "Alright look, Beelzemon sent one of his minions into the human world and he kidnapped the new tamers and I guess I just had a panic attack of losing another team that I lost control, I apologize."

Omnimon's eyes softened at hearing this "You could've called us and we would've helped you." Alphamon added to this response "Do not forget Takato you're still a part of this group and we're like a family we'll always be willing to help you little brother."

Takato nodded "I know but I just want to prove I can do this on my own, it won't happen again." Alphamon nodded "Very well, now how would you like to stay for breakfast give us an update on how things are going."

Takato smiled he'd always been close to Alphamon and Omnimon, the two treated him like a little brother. Alphamon being a nurturing and caring older brother who helped him when he fell and Omnimon instilling discipline in him and being a hardass when he needed to be.

The two had been the family he had needed 5 years ago when he had felt lost in the world and even now with him being in the human world more permanently they were still taking care of him.

Takato nodded to them "Sure I'll stay for breakfast I should probably give you guys an update on that HYPNOS situation that's been developing.

The three walked out to go have a meal together where they would most likely be joined by the other royal knights, Alphamon wasn't lying, they were like a family and even they had some family meals together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

Mitsuo Yamaki walked into his office in order to prepare for a meeting he had in 5 minutes.

He had to admit he was shocked to actually hear from the person he was meeting with but he wouldn't complain.

If it got him one step closer to his goal then he didn't care what was going on. He sat back in his chair as the door opened as Henry Wong entered into his office. Yamaki gestured for him to sit "Welcome Mr. Wong I can admit I was shocked to hear your call but nevertheless I'm happy about it."

Henry stared at the man before sighing "Look a couple of months ago you asked me to join here but I was hesitant because I wanted to stand behind an old friend."

Yamaki raised an eyebrow "But now?" Henry frowned "But now I think that friend might be a danger to himself and needs to be taken down." Henry let out a breath "Plus I'm tired of hiding from the law, getting rid of evil Digimon will be a lot easier if I did it legally."

Yamaki laughed "I'm so glad you decided to see it my way Mr. Wong" Yamaki removed his sunglasses to look at the young man "So I must ask is your friend the same one who's threatened me before?"

Henry's eyes widened before shaking his head in disbelief "Of course he's approached you and of course he lied about it." Yamaki shook his head "My my Mr. Wong he doesn't sound like a good friend if he lies to you."

Henry bit his lip "I tried fooling myself but truth be told we haven't been friends in 5 years." Yamaki nodded "So tell me what was the thing that pushed you over the edge?"

Henry looked at the blonde haired man "Well you know those bodies that were discovered two days ago?" Yamaki nodded "Well that was because of a Digimon, a Digimon who kidnapped my friends and I and he was the one left to stop that evil creature."

Yamaki raised an eyebrow once again "But if he saved you guys why are you here against him?" Henry blinked thinking for a moment "Because it was how he did it, he was cruel, unmerciful, his smile was one lack of sanity and his eyes were almost glowing red, he looked like a demon."

Yamaki nodded "So he's unhinged and you want to make sure he doesn't do something bad before he goes off the deep end?"

Henry nodded "Mr. Yamaki he's confirmed his partner can digivolve to mega, if he unleashed that onto the human world it'd be worse than the incident 5 years ago with pig digimon."

Yamaki closed his hand into a fist thinking about the destruction from 5 years ago that Japan wrote off as an earthquake "I understand, don't worry Henry stopping him will be our top priority."

Henry nodded "Thank you Mr. Yamaki, don't worry, I'm going to try and convince the others to join me in this."

Yamaki smiled "Now one last thing Henry what's his name?" Henry hesitated for a moment knowing there would be no going back after this "His name is Takato Matsuki."

Yamaki hit a button on his desk triggering an intercom "Riley, Tally I want you to find me everything you can on Takato Matsuki, age 17."

Yamaki laughed the punk had been overconfident and now he'd be betrayed by his own people. Yamaki couldn't help but be happy everything was going his way and soon the one threat to him would be out of the way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Henry sat in Jeri's fathers bar, he sat in the corner hoping not to be seen by anyone who could possibly come in.

Next to him was Alice who had just finished their plan to Jeri who looked at both of them confused, with a little hurt in her eyes. Finally she opened her mouth to speak "So basically you two want to join an organization we've established is bad in order to betray and most likely harm Takato."

Henry sighed knowing Jeri was too good natured to see it from their point of view "Jeri they aren't that evil they've accepted the ends justify the means, and we aren't going to harm Takato, just make sure he won't hurt anyone."

Alice continued on for him "Look you saw how he acted 3 days ago, the sadistic smile and the emotionless look of his eyes, how do we know that won't happen again."

Jeri struggled to find the words to speak, "But it's still not right he's helped us so much and you plan to just betray him and throw him to a group that'll do who knows what to him."

Alice slammed her hand on the table, "And who knows what will happen to us if we continue to follow him." Henry put his hand on Jeri's hand "Look Jeri I don't like it either, he was my best friend but he's dangerous and I'd rather we take precautions if he ever turns that anger towards us."

Jeri tore her hand away from his "Let me ask you this Henry in the years you knew did he ever have a temper or is this new behavior for him?"

Henry lowered his head not wanting to admit he'd known about his friends temper "I can admit he's always had a bit of a hidden rage and it sometimes translated into Guilmon but it got worse after his parents died and clearly after 5 years it's reached its limit."

Alice smiled at Jeri trying to comfort her "Look we're doing this because we don't want him to hurt himself or anyone else ok? So please help us with this." Jeri sighed "Fine but don't lie to me that you're doing this for his own good, you're doing this because you feel wronged that he's lied to you and you feel threatened."

Henry smiled at her "So this means you're in?" Jeri hesitantly nodded "I don't like it but unlike you two I want to actually help him and this may actually be the best way to do so, I mean can you imagine, fighting Digimon for 5 years must take its toll."

Alice nodded "Well now that we're in agreement now all we need is to convince Rika and Ryo." At this Henry shook his head "No, there's no way either of them will go along with this, both of them are too close to Takato and Ryo's sense of justice wouldn't betray a friend like that."

Jeri narrowed her eyes at Henry, not liking how devious her boyfriend was acting "What do you suggest then Henry? Because I'm not betraying 3 friends today." Alice spoke up to calm her down "Don't worry Jeri we won't, I'm sure after Takato is taken care of the two will realize its for the best."

Henry nodded in agreement "You and Alice will distract them and I'll take care of Takato." Jeri once again hesitantly nodded "Ok, but where are the three of them right now?"

Alice smiled "Ryo and Takato are at Ryo's place so we have to think carefully about this." The three continued their conversation discussing the best way to enact their plan for the three other tamers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Ryo and Takato were sitting on Ryo's couch watching TV, both casually sitting on it discussing the show they were watching.

Takato frowned at the screen "So the riders are Doctors for this season but they play video games? That's stupid" Ryo laughed "Yea it's not the greatest mash up of themes but at least the video game references are cool."

Takato nodded in agreement "The chibi forms are weird but at least it's not Ghost." Ryo held up the drink next to him and signaled a cheers "Agreed"

Suddenly a banging was heard from Ryo's door causing Ryo to get up "Man I really hope that's the take out we ordered." Takato called from the couch having not moved "It better be I need a break from this guy yelling Dai henshin every 5 minutes."

As Ryo opened the door he thrown back as the door slammed open allowing Rika inside who was looking out of breathe. Takato hearing the commotion got up to greet her "Yo Rika where's the fire?"

Rika paused to catch her breathe before answering "Have any of you heard from Alice, Henry or Jeri in awhile?" Ryo having gotten back up answered her "No not really since the Icedevimon incident, Alice didn't even respond to me asking if she was ok?"

Takato looked at Rika "Ok so we haven't heard from them in awhile how does that connect to you being out of breathe?" Rika sighed "I have a bad feeling and Renamon told me she spotted Henry walking near the HYPNOS building after I told her about the feeling."

Ryo looked at the red head "So what? You think Henry is talking to HYPNOS?" Rika frowned "I don't know but all I know is I saw the look on his face after Guilmon absolutely destroyed Icedevimon he didn't look happy."

Takato sighed "Henry and I haven't been seeing eye to eye recently so hopefully that didn't cause him to go behind our backs and do something stupid." Ryo looked at the young man "And what if it did?"

Takato laughed at his friend "I'm really not worried about Henry or HYPNOS" Rika looked at the ground holding her arm "No but what if he's involved Alice and Jeri too."

Takato understood the girl was upset and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush "Rika I know you don't want to fight your best friend so I promise you I won't let it come to that, I'd sacrifice myself before that happens."

Rika nodded "Thanks Takato but let's hope it doesn't come to that." As if on cue Takato's phone went off signaling he had a text "Speak of the devil Henry just texted me asking to speak with me alone."

Ryo looked at him "And you're going to go?" Takato nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

At that moment Rika's phone also went off causing her to check it "Well isn't this a coincidence Alice just asked Ryo and I to meet up with her and Jeri."

Takato placed his hand on this chin thinking for a moment "Go, have your partners ready if anything goes down but play dumb don't act suspicious." Rika looked at him "But what about you?"

Takato smiled at her "Don't worry about me just make sure Ryo doesn't screw up." Ryo looked at him offended "Hey I'm not gonna screw up." Takato and Rika started laughing before Rika stepped closer to Takato "Right well she wants to meet up with us right now so"

Quickly she reached for him and hugged him quickly and smiled "Good luck Goggle Head." With that she turned around and began to walk out the door calling to Ryo "Let's go Akiyama and not a word about that to anyone."

Ryo gave Takato a knowing look and nodded at him before following Rika out the door. Takato sighed and looked at his phone rereading the text from Henry "Alright Henry you want to talk, let's talk."

With that he went out the door confident everything would be fine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back at HYPNOS Yamaki stood in the main room as he checked his phone receiving a message from Henry that his plan was beginning. Yamaki smiled and called to Riley "Riley, Tally make sure you're watching the cameras everywhere we don't want that kids dinosaur interfering."

Riley nodded and hesitated for a moment "Sir, I have a question." Yamaki grunted essentially telling her to ask, "What about the other two who probably won't cooperate including my cousin, will they be captured too?"

Yamaki shook his head "No of course not they aren't big enough threats to take in." Riley satisfied with answer went back to her keyboard.

As Yamaki continued to check his phone before he heard another voice asking a question "Sir I too have a question." Yamaki sighed "What is it Tally?" Tally looked at her boss frowning "Can we really just kidnap this kid? Won't anyone question where he went?"

Yamaki laughed at this question "No, because he has no one, no parents and no family, he doesn't even go to school so no one will care where he went." Tally bit her lip "But is it right to just kidnap someone sir?"

Yamaki scowled at Tally "Tally if you expect to keep your job then I suggest you stop questioning me."

Tally nodded slightly before going back to her work. She knew it wasn't right but she needed the money so she'd continue on as the plan began to go off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato arrived at the shed that Guilmon used to live in before he just moved in with Takato. He spotted Henry inside sitting down and greeted him "Afternoon Henry nice to hear from you."

Henry nodded at him "Sorry I've been busy and I've been trying to process everything that happened." Takato nodded, "Yeah, it's not easy getting taken and nearly dying."

Henry added for him after he stopped talking "And you know the bodies." Takato nodded "Yup and the bodies." Henry looked at the taller young man "You know you keep ignoring the fact that regular people were killed by that Digimon."

Takato sighed "I try not to dwell on it Henry, they died but I avenged them by deleting Icedevimon, I can move on and so can their spirits." Henry stood up "That's pretty cynical of you Takato, are you really that detached from humanity that you don't care if people die."

Takato shook his head "No I've just learned you can't dwell on it, people die Henry there's no changing that." Henry growled at him "But don't you think that they deserve for you at least to remember them? Maybe feel a little guilty."

Takato raised an eyebrow "What is there to feel guilty about Henry? I didn't know any of them."

Henry grabbed Takato by the collar "Because you could've saved them, you could've found the Digimon quicker."

Takato calmly removed Henry's hand from him and pushed the shorter young man away "Henry that Digimon was good at staying hidden and we didn't even know he was here. You're blaming me because it's easier than blaming yourself."

Henry stood shocked as Takato fixed his jacket "You know you really need to stop grabbing me every time we disagree." Henry narrowed his eyes at his former friend "Fine clearly agree to disagree here. This isn't what I called you here for anyway."

Takato turned around ignoring what had just transpired "Oh yeah what did you need?" Henry thought to himself "I need to play it cool, it's a miracle if he doesn't suspect something right now."

Henry frowned "Terriermon said he found a powerful Digimon and I wanted your help." Takato raised an eyebrow "Why didn't you just call everyone else." Henry sighed "I wanted some one on one time, I feel weak after being captured and I was hoping you could help me out."

Takato smiled while thinking to himself, "Damn Henry you're a shitty liar but let's see where this goes." Takato nodded "Sure just take me to where the Digimon is and I'll give you some pointers."

Henry looked at him "Don't you want Guilmon with you?" Takato shook his head making his way for the exit "Nah he's asleep no need to wake him over this."

Henry nodded to himself before following after him sending a text to Yamaki that they were moving to the next stage of the plan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rika and Ryo arrived at the usual sushi place that everyone usually met at. Finding Alice and Jeri in a booth they and sat down with them. Alice smiled at them "Glad that you two could make it. How are you?"

Rika scowled at her "My best friend has been ghosting me for 4 days how do you think I am." Alice sighed "Sorry I was just going through some stuff and I didn't want to bother you with it."

Before Rika could respond Ryo interrupted her "So Jeri how are you doing? Hopefully you've recovered?"

Jeri who had been staring out in space jumped when addressed "Oh I'm fine yup just fine, you know me just fine." Ryo nodded "Mhmmm you ok you seem a bit jumpy."

Jeri nodded her head after Alice had proceeded to elbow her in the ribs. Rika looked at her "Right so anyway why didn't you invite Henry and Takato?" Alice smiled "Oh you know Henry was busy with studying and Takato said he couldn't make it."

Rika narrowed her eyes at the girl but it was Ryo who commented "Really that's funny I was with Takato and he got called by Henry to meet up, he didn't mention anything from you."

Rika at this point slammed her hand down on the table, "Cut the bull shit and tell us what you're doing." Alice sighed "Fine you want the truth, the truth is Takato is unhinged and needs to be taken out before he hurts people."

Rika grit her teeth "And why are we here?" Jeri sighed "Because someone had to distract you." Ryo having finally snapped glared at Alice "Where are they?"

Alice frowned "It's too late now, I was really hoping you'd come around but clearly not." Alice got up and began to walk away "When you come to your senses you can come join HYPNOS just like us."

Jeri also got up looking down not meeting their eyes "I'm sorry I tried to talk them out of this but they were determined."

With that she left leaving Rika and Ryo sitting there, anger brewing. Rika shot up from the table "Ryo we need to find them."

Ryo nodded as he got up as well the two running out of the restaurant hoping to save Takato from whatever ambust the other 3 had planned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Henry and Takato had arrived in a clearing seeing Terriermon waiting for them. Takato having a bad feeling looked at Henry "So where's the Digimon?"

Henry sighed "Takato I just want you to know whatever happens next is because I care about your safety and everyone else's." Takato sighed as well "You know I never expected it to be you."

Henry looked at his old best friend "What do you mean?" Takato looked at him and got close and whispered in his ear "That you'd be the one to betray me." Henry widened his eyes "Shit he knows take him down now."

All at once security guards armed with tranquilizer guns emerged from the trees and bushes surrounding Takato who simply smiled at Henry "My my Henry you seem to have made some friends."

Instead of responding Henry turned around to hear laughing from behind him as Mitsuo Yamaki approached 'Takato Matsuki get down on your knees with your hands behind your head." Takato laughed 'Ok but I want my one phone call and I definitely want a lawyer."

Yamaki scowled at him "You think this is funny don't you?" Takato laughed as he was forced onto his knees "It's hilarious, you think you can take me."

Yamaki pulled out one of the tranquilizer guns and pointed it at him "I very much think we can because we are now, you never should have threatened me Matsuki I always win."

Takato laughed "Right just so you know the only reason you have me here is because I'm letting you." Yamaki smirked "Let's see how long you keep that attitude."

With that he pulled the trigger and the dart hit Takato's chest causing him to be knocked out and fell to the ground. Yamaki signaled to two of the guards "Search him"

The two guards did as they were told and called Yamaki "Sir there's nothing on him not even his Digivice." Yamaki scowled "He knew this was a set up damn."

Henry who had been silent looked at the blonde man "What do we do then?" Yamaki sighed "Take him anyway, his partner is bound to come for him eventually."

The two guards nodded and picked up Takato's body and carried him into a van as everyone else in the area moved out. HYPNOS had taken out the strongest tamer and 3 others were now working for them.

Yamaki continued to laugh in the car he was in, the remaining two were no threat to him. He had won and now his plans to destroy all Digimon would come to fruition.

Now it was only a matter of time before project Juggernaut would be up and running and all those vile creatures would regret the day they crossed over into their world.

AN: Oh boy little bit of a cliffhanger. This is the beginning of the second arc of the story where the Tamers clash with HYPNOS will now be coming to fore front. In the original anime Henry always was a little cautious so I'm kind of building on it here that he saw how Takato acted and his current attitude and has become a little bit paranoid. Anyway fun fact since I constantly reference Kamen Rider as Digimon usually does, the show Takato and Ryo were watching was Kamen Rider Ex-Aid a season that I myself don't care for too much. Anyway see you next time.


	13. Chapter 13:A Rescue Mission

AN: Hello Hello and welcome back to Hazards Sorrow. So last time Takato was captured and Yamaki was on cloud 9 thinking he had won and that no one could oppose him now. But let's just see how long that'll last shall we. Enjoy the new chapter and remember to review if you enjoyed it. Another thing the cover picture is basically how I imagine Takato to look in the story. Anywayyyyyyyyyy let's get on with the show.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

 **Episode 12: A Rescue Mission**

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

It was night in the large city of Tokyo and the full moon hung in the sky like a beacon shining over those still active late at night. The air was cold and crisp with a slight breeze blowing all around. A teenage girl with red hair could be seen running along the streets struggled to keep her breath.

She ran into an alleyway where she met with another teenager with brown hair who frowned at her "Anything?" She shook her head "I tried everywhere Ryo no trace of him anywhere and Henry isn't responding to texts." Ryo made a grimace "We knew it was a trap but we still let him go Rika, what kind of friends are we?"

Rika sighed "The kind of friends who had faith that Takato would be fine and that our other friends wouldn't betray him." Ryo scoffed at the remark "And where did that get us? Takato is missing and the others have ghosted us." Rika frowned "I hate not knowing what's going on, how did we end up being the ones out of the loop."

Ryo shrugged as a gray dinosaur like creature stepped into the alley nodding at Ryo. Ryo looked at the Dinosaur with concern "Find anything Monodramon?" Monodramon shook his head "Nope, Takato is either in hiding or HYPNOS really did take him."

Rika cursed under her breath "Renamon" Renamon appeared to her partner as Rika questioned her "Any luck tracking Guilmon?" Renamon shook her head "I wasn't able to find him but I do know wherever he is he wasn't captured I would've sensed the battle." Rika nodded "Right so we have a potentially captured gogglehead and a mini T-Rex missing, how could this night get any worse?"

Suddenly though they heard a voice call to them "I don't know if it's really worse Rika" The two turned to see Alice walking into the alley smiling at them. Ryo looked at her unsure how to react to her "Alice where's Takato?"

Alice smiled "Takato is HYPNOS's care now, he was a clear danger to himself and everyone else so he's not fit to be in the real world right now." Rika looked at her probably former friend with hatred "That wasn't your call to make." Alice raised an eyebrow "Well who's call was it to make? Takato didn't have any family and you two are too blind to do what's needed."

Ryo growled at her "He's still a human being you can't just kidnap him it's not right." Alice laughed at his statement "And that's why you are where you are Ryo you refuse to see the bigger picture and do what's needed for the world." Rika glared at her not enjoying her attitude "So what what ends justify the means?"

Alice nodded "When it's the case of Digital monsters who potentially have the power of a nuclear warhead then we don't have time to do what's right." Both were speechless unsure how to respond. Alice sighed "Look I just came here to say we won't force you to join HYPNOS but I do suggest you forget about Takato Matsuki it'll make your lives easier."

With that she walked away leaving the two to look at each other not knowing if they truly wanted to forget about their friend or they would be willing to take on the government to rescue him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato Matsuki slowly regained consciousness as he found himself on a metal surface. Ignoring the pounding headache he had and the coldness of the floor he opened his eyes and sat up in order to scan his environment. He was in simple cell, white walls, no window and a clear door with some small airhole. He smiled knowing he'd been captured in worst places than this cell.

He looked to see Mistuo Yamaki and Henry his now definitely former best friend looking at him, he smiled at him "You know I'm disappointed I've been in nicer prisons." Yamaki glared at him "You've lost yet you still try to make jokes." Takato laughed at the blonde man's arrogance "Oh Mitsuo oh buddy I haven't lost, I underestimated you sure but I haven't lost."

Henry frowned "Takato this is for your own good so don't give us any problems." Takato walked up to the glass and smacked it with his hand scaring Henry "You know Henry I knew you were a pacifist and someone who didn't like to take chances but I never took you for a coward."

Henry averted looking at his former friend "I'm doing this because I want to help you, you're dangerous Takato." Takato nodded "Right because I'm so dangerous inside a jail cell, I mean come on though you didn't even get Guilmon." Yamaki looked at him "We'll track him down eventually so don't expect him to be rescuing you." Takato shook his head "Nah, I'll just be sitting here waiting for my one phone call."

Yamaki glared at him once again "Please do take this seriously Matsuki you are a government prisoner after all." Takato wiped the smile off of his face "Oh really so the government knows you kidnapped a minor?" Yamaki frowned which was noticed by Takato "Ohhhhhh so they don't do they? That's fun."

Yamaki smiled at him "What they don't know won't hurt them." Takato laughed "Alright fine I'll play prisoner for now but please just one request?" Henry answered before Yamaki could respond "What do you want?" Takato put both of his hands together pleading "Can I just get a sketchbook and maybe a pencil or two? I want to draw if I'm gonna be taking a vacation here."

Henry nodded "I'll see what I can do." He walked away leaving Takato and Yamaki alone as Yamaki looked at him "Don't think that we'll be nice and fulfilling every one of your requests, you're still a prisoner here." Takato nodded clearly uninterested "Mhmm you know from what I found out this little organization started a little bit after the big earthquake 5 years ago."

Yamaki looked at the younger man "What are you getting at?" Takato walked up to him once again and almost whispered to him "So I'm wondering, who did you lose to make you this much of an asshole?" Yamaki didn't give him the gift of an answer as he turned around walking away leaving a laughing Takato. As he walked Yamaki found his mind drifting to 5 years ago when he had just gotten a job with the government.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku,Japan(5 Years Ago)**

23 year old Mitsuo Yamaki walked out of the building where he worked. He had been working there for a month and had gotten used to the demanding job after finding himself lacking free time initially. It was because of this he was finally going out to dinner with his family to celebrate his new job. As he walked out he heard someone call to him and hug him from behind.

He turned around to find a girl with blonde hair similar to his own smiling at him, he smiled back at her "Megumi what are you doing here?" Megumi smiled at him "Can't a little sister surprise her brother at work?" Mitsuo rolled his eyes "You were going to see me soon anyway."

His little sister laughed as they began to walk to the restaurant that their parents were waiting for them at "I know but I thought I'd walk with you." Mitsuo smiled "Well thank you that's very thoughtful of you." As the two walked they fell into casual conversation "So how's school?"

His sister smiled at him "It's going good, the last year of high school may be tough but I'm doing fine." Mitsuo nodded "And how's soccer going?" Megumi beamed a smile at him "The coach calls me her star player and I'm getting scouted by colleges so I'd say pretty good."

Mitsuo nodded "Well just remember to focus on your studies too." Megumi nodded and frowned "Yea I know, now come on I'll race you there." With that she began to race off leaving Mitsuo to follow her neither feeling the faint vibrations that were signals to something much worse about to happen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(Present Time)**

It had been two weeks since Takato's capture and Rika and Ryo struggled to forget about him. Though neither wanted to, but they knew they couldn't do anything to help him without becoming wanted by the government. Henry, Jeri and Alice hadn't spoken to them during this time and the two of them weren't really looking to interact with them anyway.

All they got were regretful glances from Jeri and blank looks of thinking from Henry. Now as they sat on the roof eating their lunches in silence Rika out of nowhere screamed out in frustration "Ugh this sucks." Ryo looked at her lunch still in hand "What does?" Rika frowned "This feeling of uselessness that I have."

Ryo put down his lunch and sighed "I know how you feel but you know we can't do anything." Rika shook her head "No there has to be something we can do because I refuse to sit back and let Takato live in a jail cell for the rest of his life."

Ryo smiled "Well there's the wild cat I know, good thing I agree with you." Rika sighed "But what can we even do, Guilmon is MIA and there's no way we could break into that building by ourselves." At this they heard a voice from above them "Did someone mention me?"

The two turned to see Guilmon sitting on top of the fence smiling at them "Hey guys what's up?" Rika looked at the digimon annoyed "Guilmon where have you been? Don't you know what's happened?" Guilmon laughed "Rika please I may not be the smartest digimon but even I know when it's time to play hide and seek."

Ryo looked at the digimon "So you went into hiding?" Guilmon nodded "Takato figured something was up so he told me to hide and lay low till I could figure out a way to help him." Rika raised an eyebrow to him "And what have you been doing all this time?" Guilmon jumped down from the fence and picked up Rika's lunch beginning to eat it, "I've been watching HYPNOS."

Ryo looked at the Dinosaur digimon "And what have you learned?" Guilmon smiled "That HYPNOS isn't equipped to deal with a digimon breaking into their tower." Rika frowned "Well yeah but they also have 3 champion able digimon with them too now." Guilmon nodded "And we have two champion able digimon, one who has a type advantage on all three."

Ryo's eyes widened "Wait Guilmon you're right Renamon is a data type so she could easily handle at least 2 of them." Guilmon gave a claw's up to Ryo "Bingo and Monodramon is strong enough to handle the other one." Rika nodded slowly "So basically we draw out the three tamers while you break into HYPNOS building." Guilmon nodded "Now you're getting it, I'll go in and rescue Takato, we all get out and no one gets hurt."

Ryo nodded "And we don't technically break any laws by breaking into a government owned building." Rika nodded "Ok so we have this down but Guilmon how are you gonna get in?" Guilmon laughed "Simple the way Takato and I always do things, we start a fire." With that the three began to lay out plans for rescuing the goggle headed tamer not worrying about the others as they didn't bother with them anymore.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamaki walked down the halls to Takato's cell his footsteps echoing in the empty hall. When he arrived at the cell he found the tamer simply sketching away at the book Henry had brought him. The cell was now littered with paper all of his drawings, Yamaki had to admit they were good but he would never give the tamer the satisfaction of knowing that.

Yamaki cleared his throat "It's been two weeks Matsuki how long do you intend to just sit here drawing?" Takato didn't look up and continued drawing but still responded "I don't know when am I gonna get my one phone call?" Yamaki scowled at him "I know you're planning something and I want to know what."

At this statement Takato laughed "Well that's funny, I'm pretty sure you're planning something that's why I'm here." Yamaki glared at the teen "This playing dumb routine is getting old, so I suggest you stop it and maybe we could neogiate." Takato shook his head "Nah I'm good, besides you still haven't answered my question."

Yamaki frowned at him "I'm not going to discuss my past with a teenager who needs anger management." Takato shrugged "Suit yourself then, see you later Mitsuo." He waved goodbye to Yamaki and went back to drawing. Yamaki realizing a lost cause turned and left to go back to the command center.

As he passed he found Riley waiting for him frowning "What is it Riley?" Riley sighed "Sir permission to speak freely?" Yamaki scowled "If you mean permission to speak without getting fired than granted." Riley looked at her boss "Sir it's been two weeks it isn't right that we've kept him locked up like this, Tally and I both agree we need to let him go eventually."

Yamaki glared at her "Let him go and what? Wait for him to eventually destroy the city next time he gets angry." Riley shook her head "No but the higher ups are going to find out about this eventually we can't keep him here against his will."

Yamaki raised his voice at her growing annoyed "You'll do as I say Riley, he's a threat and it's our job to contain threats. Now I'd appreciate you'd stop questioning my decisions." Riley looked down avoiding eye contact with him, "Yes sir." And with that she walked off leaving an angry Yamaki alone with his thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(5 Years Ago)**

Mitsuo and Megumi had just finished dinner and were sitting at the table with their parents when Mitsuo's phone went off. Seeing it was a work call he excused himself from the table to answer it "This is Yamaki."

He heard heavy breathing on the other line followed by a panicked voice "Yamaki where are you? If you're downtown you need to get out of there right now." Recognizing his bosses voice Mitsuo quickly asked "Sir what's going on?" He could hear screaming and loud noises in the background as the restaurant began to shake as well "Just get out, hear me get out."

Yamaki heard a last scream before the call cut out leaving his bosses fate unknown. He began to feel the ground around him rumble and shake violently as he had no time to react as the building began to collapse. The floor beneath him caved in as everything went black as he faded out of consciousness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Present Day**

Rika and Ryo arrived at the park now certain to be far enough away from the HYPNOS building and waited for the others to arrive. They waited until they saw Alice and Henry appear both with their partners behind them. Rika frowned "Where's Jeri?" Henry looked at her "She was busy with helping at her dad's place, does it matter if you guys said you wanted to talk."

Ryo put a hand into his pocket "Sorry to say but we aren't here to talk." He quickly pulled out his Digivice and Monodramon came from his hiding place ready for battle. Rika also pulled out her Digivice as Renamon joined them as well "Listen we don't want to fight but we will if we have to."

Alice sighed as Dobermon approached them "I was wondering when this would happen." Henry frowned "If this is about Takato this is the wrong way to go about it." Rika and Ryo said nothing as their partners got ready to attack, wasting no time Monodramon fired an attack on Terriermon " **CRACKING BITE** " Terriermon before the bite could hit prepared his own attack as well " **TERRIER TORNADO** "

The tornado knocked back Monodramon but in their distraction they missed Renamon launching an attack as well " **DIAMOND STORM** " The diamonds came down on the two but Dobermon being a champion had enough strength to attack " **BLACK BEAM"**

The attack hit the diamonds and caused them to explode knocking all four digimon back and causing the tamers to feel the wind that was caused from the fighting. Both teams were strong and without something happening neither side would be winning anytime soon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riley sat in her chair about to go home for the day when all of the sudden the fire alarms went off as a worker came running in "There's a fire somewhere in the building everyone needs to evacuate now." This sent all the workers in the room into a panic as they all rushed to get out of the building to safety.

Riley watched as even Yamaki left though still as calm as ever. Feeling a pit in her stomach Riley knew she couldn't just leave the kid in the prison cell to potentially die from the fire. She raced down to where he was being kept finding him sitting on the bed whistling. He sat up and frowned at seeing her "Huh you were not who I was expecting." Riley began to open the door "I'm gonna let you out of her but promise me you'll just flee and do nothing else."

Takato got up and smiled "Of course I just want some fast food at this point." Riley opened the door and nodded at him "I need to evacuate now so I suggest you get out of here too." Takato nodded as he exited the cell "Right well thanks and don't worry I won't tell Rika you kidnapped me."

He waved as she watched him leave before he turned back thinking about how he had the whole building to himself "Took you long enough Guilmon." His partner appeared by his side frowning at him "I had to watch the building and know the security patterns."

Takato nodded as Guilmon handed him his Digivice "Right well we have about 20 minutes before the fire department arrives let's go see what info we can get." The two walked down the hallway, He had warned Yamaki that he was only captured because he allowed it and not he was paying the price for his arrogance.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The 4 tamers continued to fight with their partners getting tired as they were all evenly matched. Renamon's advantage as a Data type was diminished by Dobermo being a champion. Rika looked at the other two "Just give up and stop being idiots." Alice raised an eye brow "Oh so we're the idiots, we aren't the ones trying to rescue an unhinged boy with a murder dinosaur."

Ryo smiled at them "No you aren't but neither are we." Henry looked at them signaling Terriermon to stop fighting "What are you on about?" It was then they heard a voice call out to them "It's amazing how easily distracted you guys get."

The 4 turned to see Takato walk into the area with Guilmon at this side as he smiled at them "Yo Henry I got my phone call." Henry and Alice were left speechless as Takato, Rika and Ryo walked off as the two of them could do nothing to stop it. They had underestimated the three of them and because of that Takato was now lose on the city again.

Henry sighed "Call Yamaki, he probably already knows but we may as well tell him we saw Takato." Alice nodded, the two knew one thing Yamaki was going to be pissed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **5 Years Ago**

Mitsuo woke up in a daze as he found himself surrounded by fire and collapsed building. The earthquakes continued as he staggered back to his feet trying to remember what had happened. He started to walk slowly remembering where he was and what had happened suddenly remembering his family.

He began to run searching through the rubble for them. After he got near the entrance of the now destroyed restaurant he heard someone call his name "Mitsuo, Mitsuo help me." He looked around to find his little sister half buried under rubble with her legs most likely crushed. He ran to her "Megumi what happened." She began coughing as he lifted the rubble up as much as he could allow her to slide out.

She cried as she spoke "We felt the tremors and decided to try and run out of the building when it collapsed. Mom and Dad pushed me out of the way." Mitsuo looked at the rubble and could see blood splatters "So Mom and Dad are?" Megumi interrupted his thoughts "Mitsuo I'm scared."

Mistuo hugged his little sister as he began to try and get her outside "It'll be ok I promise." As they got outside they saw what was actually causing the tremors two enormous monsters fighting in the streets. He could only help but watch as more monsters appeared to fight the pig looking one, he began to hear ambulances as everything became muffled as he only heard the sound of his sister crying.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Present Day**

Megumi lost both her legs that day and Yamaki lost his parents as well. He knew that something like that could never happen again he figured out that what caused it were called Digimon. He went to any higher up who would listen to him and eventually HYPNOS was created making sure that it would never happen again.

Yamaki was angry that Matsuki has escaped sure but for now he didn't worry too much about it as he walked down the hallway to his apartment. They knew who Matsuki was now so he could be tracked down easily.

He smiled as he entered into his apartment, there to greet him was an older wheelchair bound Megumi who smiled at him "Mitsuo, how was your day today?" He smiled at her as he went to sit down on the couch, he would make sure that nothing like what happened 5 years ago would never happen again.

He would make sure she would never be hurt again and that no one would have to lose their parents or a family member to a digimon ever again.

AN: And there we have it. So one thing I always had a problem with in the original tamers season is that Yamaki was kind of just a random guy who hated Digimon. They never gave any real reasons why he was willing to at one point even attack a kid over destroying them. So I kind of wanted to give him a backstory. Stay tuned though because in an episode or two the events of that giant battle will be revealed.


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath

AN: Hello all and welcome back to Hazzards Sorrow. In this chapter we get some aftermath of the events of the previous chapter and some other things. Anyway without further ado let's get to this thing.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

 **Episode13: Aftermath**

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

It had been a day since Takato Matsuki's break out from his cell and since then Yamaki had been cleaning up the mess he left. The security cameras had all had their footage erased so they couldn't figure out who set Matsuki free or what he did after being set free. All they knew was that he definitely didn't leave the building right away and that he was now nowhere to be found in the city.

Yamaki had to admit he had underestimated the kid and thought his taunts were just him playing tough, it was clear to him now that he was overconfident. But he wouldn't be overconfident again, no next time he encountered Matsuki he would take him in for good. Now he stood in his office filled with screens with his benefactors watching him wanting to know what had happened the day before.

The one benefactor who was Japanese spoke up "Mr. Yamaki what happened yesterday we heard there was a fire in the building." Yamaki remained calm and answered the question, "It was just a small electrical fire nothing to worry about sir." Another benefactor this time the one from America spoke next, "Then why did we hear that one of those Digital creatures was the one who caused the fire?"

Yamaki registered the information and had to hide his shock, one of his employees had snitched on him and he wanted to know who. He regained his composure and repeated once again, "Like I said it was an electrical fire, whoever told you that was lying." The benefactors nodded not having any proof besides what they'd been told by an anonymous source, "Fine Yamaki but know this if we do learn that it was one of those monsters then you're little crusade is over."

Yamaki nodded as they all signed off leaving Yamaki alone in his office as the screens raised to the ceiling. Riley had walked in as Yamaki had a scowl on his face, "Riley we have a leak I want you to find out who it is." Riley nodded "Yes sir, also Henry Wong is here to see you." Yamaki nodded and made his way over to his desk, "Right send him in and leave us alone."

Riley nodded and exited the room as Yamaki looked at his desk to see the left over pictures that Matsuki had drawn. Not all of them had been left but the ones that were, were all rather strange and Yamaki was left wondering if they were a message of sorts. Before he could think about it further Henry had entered into his office, "Uh Mr. Yamaki?" Yamaki looked at up and nodded at the boy to enter and sit down in one of the chairs facing his desk. Yamaki looked at the clearly nervous boy "Have you found him?"

Henry shook his head, "No we haven't seen him since last night, we know the other two distracted us as part of their plan but besides that we haven't seen any of them." Yamaki nodded "They'll be laying low for awhile but thankfully we have an inside source." Henry nodded "Riley is going to be watching to see if he makes contact with Rika?" Yamaki nodded "Precisely, now I was wondering if you could take a look at these drawings and see if you could find anything hidden in them." Henry nodded as he was handed the drawings and began to flip through them.

There were about 10 drawings, 5 of them seemed to be some kind of demons all in different shapes and sizes, one seemed to be of an angel which was the most normal one out of all of them, one appeared to be a half naked devil women with rather large "assets". Those weren't even the weirdest ones, another was what appeared to be a knight with 10 angelic wings on his back, another was more knights 13 altogether seemingly kneeling in front of a bright light and another was something that appeared to be a mechanical dragon.

The last picture was truly what was terrifying it was 4 bodies of children who couldn't be more than 12 all laid out and killed each in a gruesome way with what appeared to be one of the demons from another picture standing over them.

Yamaki frowned "Is there anything you could make of these?" Henry shook his head, "No, these demons aren't recognizable to me, neither is the knights or the angel and the demon girl just looks like Takato was feeling a little lonely while he was locked up."

Yamaki nodded "What about the machine and the bodies?" Henry shook his head, "The machine definitely looks like a very basic dragon and the one with the kids bodies has a similar demon to one of the other pictures." Yamaki nodded "I gathered as much, I fear that one maybe a glimpse into his deranged mind."

Henry shook his head, "No, I know what Guilmon's evolutions look like this isn't close to any of them and Takato hates guns and that's what this demon is holding." Yamaki nodded "So maybe it's a memory?" Henry nodded slowly, "That's what I was thinking, after all there were 4 other tamers." Yamaki's eyes widened at this revelation, "You said they didn't come back from the digital world with him, maybe that's what happened."

Henry nodded slowly before skimming back to one of the demons, one that was robbed and had his face covered. He looked at it before nodding in confirmation, "I recognize this one actually, it's a digimon that appeared in the second season of the show." Yamaki raised an eyebrow "What digimon was that?" Henry felt chills down his spine upon thinking about it, "Daemon, he was a guy who showed up towards the end and they could hardly even scratch him so they sent him to the dark ocean instead."

Yamaki nodded, "Any idea why Takato would draw that?" Henry shook his head, "No idea he never talked about those episodes much when we watched them together." Yamaki sighed "Well we have a clue about one of them, maybe the others are digimon as well?" Henry nodded "Maybe, I'll show these to Alice and Jeri and maybe we can find some digimon that match these pictures."

Yamaki nodded "Even if we can figure out what these are we still don't know why he drew them." Henry got up to begin to leave "Then we'll just have to find him then sir." Yamaki nodded "Keep me posted Mr. Wong if you find out anything I expect to know." Henry nodded and left his office leaving Yamaki alone with his thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(One week later)**

It had been a week since Takato had been rescued from HYPNOS and he had laid low all week, not really appearing much besides randomly knocking on his door for a movie or something else.

But now Ryo was walking with Takato and Rika at Nakano and he acted like everything was fine, Ryo could swear he could hear the tamer humming as he looked over a pack of cards he had just bought. Rika who was annoyed by Takato's carelessness voiced what he was thinking "Goggle head do you really think it's smart to be out and about shopping while HYPNOS is still after you?"

Takato put the cards away in his pocket and thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Not really by now Yamaki has probably moved on to other things and is trusting Henry to bring me in." Rika sighed "And let me guess you aren't worried about the others catching you?" Takato nodded "See now you're getting it Rika, now if you'll excuse me I have to run to get some art supplies real quick I'll meet you at that cafe on the 5th floor."

He walked away from them towards the art store leaving Rika frowning and Ryo just wondering what went through his mind sometimes. Rika broke the silence "Does he not understand that he's in danger?" Ryo shook his head and laughed, "Something tells me he's so used to it, he doesn't let it hold him back." Rika scowled at the response, "Still would it kill him to at least be a little careful?"

Ryo shrugged "If he's not worried about it then I see no reason we should, he's our friend so we should trust his judgement here." Rika growled a bit hinting Ryo said the wrong thing, "You would say that Mr. Hero." Ryo sighed "Look you can tell him how you feel but I doubt you'll get anywhere he's stubborn" Rika rolled her eyes "No if he thinks he's fine then whatever no point in arguing with the goggle head."

Ryo shook his head as she walked off to the 5th floor, he knew she was gonna keep her feelings inside until they eventually caused friction but it wasn't his place to infer. After all she'd probably kick his ass if he got involved or told Takato how she felt so unfortunately he had to sit back and watch the eventually explosion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato had finished at the art store and with supplies in hand was now walking to the cafe on the 5th floor. As he walked he took in the sights enjoying finally being out of his apartment after laying low and dealing with some business for the week. Alphamon had wanted to know where he had been and was ready to send all the knights to HYPNOS to teach Yamaki a lesson.

Takato thankfully calmed him down and after revealing he'd found something called project juggernaut he would be more careful and not get purposefully captured again. As he walked he saw at the corner of his eye someone he was supposed to be avoiding, Henry. Takato smirked he couldn't resist taunting his old friend so he decided to walk up to him and see where his head was at after a week. Walking up behind him Takato attempted to put on the most cheerful voice he could "Yo Henry!" Henry jumped slightly before turning his around and looked at Takato a mixture of confusion and anger on his face "Takato what the hell are you doing here?"

Takato smirked and spoke casually like two classmates meeting randomly at the mall "Oh you know just shopping around enjoying my weekend, how's your boyfriend Mitsuo?" Henry narrowed his eyes at Takato not amused "You know I have orders to take you in as soon as I found you right?" Takato pointed at himself confused "Who me? Why would you want to capture me and put me in a prison cell for two weeks?" Henry glared at the fugitive "You know Terriermon is nearby he could take you down right now."

Before Takato could retort a young teen came and interrupted him "Hey Henry I'm ready to go." Takato smiled and stared at the girl "Wait Suzie oh wow you've grown." Suzie recognizing him smiled and hugged him "Oh my god Takato it's been years where have you been?" Takato laughed as Henry watched on nervous to make a move "Oh you know in a different world, just got back a few months ago been busy." Suzie laughed thinking he was joking "I see you still have a sense of humor, you and Henry stopped hanging out so I didn't get to see you anymore."

Henry was fearing the worst at this point, when she was little Suzie had a crush on Takato but Takato never knew it and now Henry was worried Takato would use his own sister against him. Takato nodded "Ah well you know your brother is always busy so we grew apart." Suzie nodded "I know how that is." She turned to Henry and pointed to a store "Henry I'm gonna go check out another store since you're talking to a friend." She turned to Takato "It was great seeing you again, you should come over sometime I'm sure our dad would love to see you."

Takato waved as she walked off before turning back to Henry, "Man it is insane seeing her grown up, time flies man." Henry scowled at him, "Stay away from her and stay away from my family or else." Takato smirked "Or else what? I'm not this big threat Yamaki has convinced you that I am." Henry glared at him fire in his eyes, "Yamaki didn't have to convince me of anything." Takato nodded "Then why do I still hear hesitation in your voice Henry, you've fooled yourself into thinking capturing me is for the good of Japan but deep down you can't convince yourself."

Henry couldn't argue with him, he still wanted to believe in his friend. That the goofy kid who had bad luck and was a digimon nerd was still there and he wasn't a being of hate and rage. Even now he couldn't commit himself to calling Terriermon to take him down. Takato began to turn away "Well obviously you aren't going to make a move so I'm just gonna go about my shopping." He waved goodbye disappearing into the crowd leaving Henry standing there lost in his thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato arrived in the cafe to find Ryo and Rika already having ordered and sitting in the corner of the room. He went over and took a seat next to Ryo "So get any good cards." He looked at the two still opening some card packs ignoring their drinks. Ryo shook his head "Mostly the standard modify cards and no good digimon either." Rika frowned "What he said nothing worth mentioning." Takato nodded "Right well Henry is here on the 3rd floor." Rika looked up eyes wide "Did he see you?"

Takato nodded "Yea we had a nice conversation I even talked to his sister." Ryo face palmed at this response "He wants you inside a cell why would you approach him?" Takato smiled "Because I've known him for like 10 years I know how to get inside his head." Rika sighed, "So you just decided to risk your freedom to get inside the idiots head?" Takato nodded "Trust me if I didn't approach him first then it would've been a lot worse." Ryo looked at Rika who looked like she was internally screaming before frowning "Fine whatever I trust that you know what you're doing on this one."

Takato nodded "If it was anyone else I would've just ran and gotten out of their." Ryo not wanting Rika to blow up said what she was thinking "Look man please just next time don't do that." Takato sighed "Fine, if it makes you feel better I won't go out at night or hunt Digimon for awhile." Rika nodded "It would make me feel a lot better if you didn't do things that attracted HYPNOS."

Takato raised his eyebrows at her "Why? Worried about me ice queen?" Rika shook her head, "No I'm worried about goggle stores going out of business if you're in jail." Takato held his heart pretending to be hurt "Ouch you wound me Rika so much ice from such a fiery girl." Before she could make a retort a server came over and took Takato's order.

As the three started to get more into casual conversation a little blond girl who couldn't have been more than 10 came over carrying a tray of cups. She smiled at them, "Would you like to try some special coffee?"

Ryo smiled at her "Sure sweetheart, tell me do you work here?" She shook her head as they took the cups, "No I just like making coffee." Takato smiled a bit "Well that's just adorable." The three took a sip of coffee and after a minute spit it out choking. Rika coughed clutching her throat, "That tastes like death, fiery death." Takato nearly fell out of his seat crying "My throat it burns, it burns."

Ryo tried to keep his composure and looked at the crazy girl "What did you put in that?" The girl thought for a moment "Soy sauce, hot sauce, red bean paste and peppers all ground up into coffee beans." Takato struggled to get up from his chair "I think she's trying to poison us." During the commotion the owner came over and frowned at the girl "Kyoko, how many times have I asked you not to make your own coffee and bring it to my customers?"

Kyoko thought for a moment "A lot." The owner nodded "Yes a lot now get out of here before the call your father." Kyoko nodded and quickly ran out the door clearly not wanting to face her father's wrath. The owner turned and smiled at the three now recovered "I'm sorry about that, her dad is a detective on the first floor and I really wish she'd be more interested in being a detective than making coffee."

Ryo nodded "It's alright at least we're still alive." The owner smiled "Optimistic I see, tell you what drinks on the house." Rika frowned "I don't think I'll ever get that taste out of my mouth." The owner sighed, "It's hard, trust me but I got just the drink for you." He left to go get them new drinks as the three tried to enjoy themselves and forget about the horrors they had just experienced.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was evening now and Henry had just dropped Suzie off at home as he opted to go back out to clear his head. Terriermon was on his shoulders and humming some song he heard on the radio and the silence was starting to get to him. Terriermon noticing Henry's quietness tugged on his partners ear "Hey Henry what's wrong?" Henry sighed "I'm just thinking about what Takato said." Terriermon laughed, "You're still thinking about what Mr. Crazypants said?"

Henry nodded "He's not wrong Terriermon even after everything that happened I still hesitate with him." Terriermon tugged on his ear again "And that's a bad thing why?" Henry shrugged "Because he's dangerous and if I have the opportunity to stop him I shouldn't hesitate to."

Terriermon nodded thinking of his partners logic "Momentai Henry, it's not bad that you hesitate to imprison him." Henry raised an eyebrow "Why not?" Terriermon laughed again "Well first off it's kind of illegal and I know you don't want to break the law and second because it means you believe your friend can still be saved." Henry's eyes widened at the comment "You mean I shouldn't give up trying to help him instead of just blindly capturing him?"

Terriermon nodded "Exactly, if he does something then yea we should take him down but we shouldn't rush into anything it could be stupid." Henry nodded "You know Terriermon you're smarter than you look." Terriermon smiled proudly "Well I learned it from… HEY what is that supposed to mean." Henry laughed "You're right though I've made up my mind I'll stop second guessing myself."

As they continued to walk Terriermon stopped Henry "Henry I sense a digimon, a big one too." Henry cursed under his breath "Damn of course the night Alice and Jeri aren't around." The two partners ran off towards the wild Digimon with Henry taking out his digivice getting ready to Digivolve Terriermon, ready for whatever they may face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across town Riley was on the phone with a colleague of hers. She was too engrossed into her conversation to notice Rika arrive in the room. Rika watched as Riley continued her conversation "Tally you need to be smart about this if Yamaki finds out you leaked that information then you're screwed."

Rika's eyes widened as she heard the name Yamaki as Riley kept talking "I know I'm the one who released Matsuki but both of us could get fired from HYPNOS if we aren't careful." This was the confirmation she needed, Rika nearly dropped her phone upon hearing it. Her cousin worked for HYPNOS and her mind was now racing at what she probably knew.

Still not noticing Rika being in the room Riley confirmed what Rika was wondering "No Yamaki hasn't asked me about my cousin in awhile I told him I wasn't going to spy for him anymore." Rika couldn't listen anymore, her own cousin was spying on her and had a hand in capturing one of her friends. Deciding she couldn't take anymore Rika dashed out the door allowing it to slam. Riley stopped mid conversation "The door just slammed, Tally I'll talk to you later." Sadly for her Rika was already gone and Riley didn't realize yet that she had heard everything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Henry and Terriermon now Digivolved to Gargomon arrived at a small abandoned parking garage and the sight of the Digimon, Henry noted the thick mist that was in the area. Henry put on his sunglasses and looked around "Gargomon can you see anything?" Gargomon scanned the battlefield but found nothing "That's a negative Henry, whatever this Digimon is he's good at hiding." Suddenly they heard a cry come from the mist " **SHADOW CLAW** "

Gargomon barely had time to move as a dark creature jumped at him aiming right for his core. Gargomon startled called his partner "Henry please tell me that's not a werewolf." Henry sighed and looked up the digimon "I'm afraid it technically is, ShadowWereGarurumon a virus ultimate type." Gargomon gulped as his partner continued "Special attacks are **SHADOW CLAW and FULL MOON KICK** "

Gargomon got his arms ready "Well this'll be fun I guess." Henry finished analyzing the digimons attacks who simply snarled at them "Gargomon we can do this, it's powerful but slow so just try to out maneuver it." Gargomon jumped out of the way as the ShadowWereGarurumon lunged at him again "Out maneuver him? That's easy for you to say you aren't fighting him." Gargomon fired an attack back at him " **GARGO LASERS"**

Unfortunately for Gargomon the digimon shrugged off his little lazers like they were nothing. Gargomon continued to jump out of the way until the digimon had enough " **FULL MOON KICK** " But instead of aiming for Gargomon it aimed for the ground sending vibrations out knocking Gargomon down. ShadowWereGarurumon approached Gargomon ready to take down it's prey when they heard another attack come " **PYRO SPHERE** "

The fireball hit ShadowWereGarurumon causing him to turn around in annoyance. He was met face to face with Guilmon as Takato appeared besides Henry "Didn't think we'd miss a fight because we weren't getting along did you?" Henry just groaned "You always have to show up right on time don't you?" Takato smiled as Guilmon began to engage ShadowWereGarurumon "Ah you know we like to make an entrance."

The two watched as Gargomon joined the rejoined the fight with him and Guilmon attacking ShadowWereGarurumon on two fronts, Guilmon close range and Gargomon from afar.

It was going well until Guilmon got blown back causing Takato to frown "This place isn't big enough for Growlmon to fit in." Henry shook his head "Of course it isn't any ideas then?" Takato took from his card holder a card that appeared to be crimson "Just one **DIGIMODIFY CRIMSON BOOST ACTIVATE** " Henry could swear he could see Takato faintly glow red before Guilmon glowed and charged at ShadowWereGarurumon with more speed than ever. Henry looked at Takato "What the hell was that card?"

Takato sighed feeling a bit weaker "Long story, but all you need to know is it transfers some more of my energy to Guilmon than what a tamer should be transferring into his partner." Henry looked at the clearly weakened Takato "Is that safe?" Takato laughed at this question "Nothing I do is safe, but as long as I don't use it more than once I'll be fine."

Guilmon continued to keep up with ShadowWereGarurumon barely before finally being knocked into a wall by him seemingly putting him out of commission. Takato stared at his defeated partner "Oh that's bad" Henry looked at the tamer like he had two heads "Considering I've never seen that happen yes it is." Soon with no backup Gargomon joined Guilmon against the wall barely standing as Henry looked on helplessly clutching his last modify card. He grit his teeth not wanting to give up, "No we can't lose Gargomon, I won't hesitate anymore I won't wait, we'll win and protect the city from everything we can."

At this the card in his hand glowed becoming blue causing Takato's eyes to widen "Henry you know what that is so swipe it now!" Henry nodded " **DIGIMODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE** " The same voice computer voice as usual proclaimed "Matrix Digivolution" Gargomon was covered in a blinding green light as he shouted out " **GARGOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO** " He emerged as a slightly bigger, sleeker but more muscular bunny in green armor " **RAPIDMON** "

Looking at the newly digivolved ultimate Takato laughed and fell to his knees "Gotta love perfectly timed digivolution" Henry read his digivice "Rapidmon a vaccine ultimate type digimon, special attacks are **RAPID FIRE** and **TRI BEAM** " Henry nodded at his newly evolved partner "Rapidmon take him out." Rapidmon nodded "You got it Henry"

ShadowWereGarurumon tried to attack but Rapidmon was now much too fast for him and could now fly meaning he couldn't try his vibrations trick twice. Rapidmon stopped and pointed his arm at him "Alright buddy let's see how you like being knocked into a wall **RAPID FIRE** " The missile fired and hit the wolf sending him back into an opposite wall. Henry called his partner "Finish it while he's stunned" Rapidmon nodded "Don't have to tell me twice **TRI BEAM** " The beam hit ShadowWereGarurumon causing him to vaporized into date. Before Rapidmon could react the data was loaded by a barely standing Guilmon.

Takato smiled at Henry "Sorry Henry you did good but my partner needed that." Henry was silent as Rapidmon looked at him "Henry, both of them are right here and weakened what should we do?" Henry sighed "Let them leave" Takato raised an eyebrow "You sure Henry I won't give you another opportunity like this." Henry nodded "I still believe in you and that you're more than what you let on so until you truly do something to hurt someone I won't take you to Yamaki yet."

Takato nodded "There's a but coming" Henry nodded "But, I won't stop HYPNOS or Alice and Jeri from taking you in this is just my conviction as your once best friend." Takato nodded "Whatever you say Henry but here's some food for thought, our partners worked well together tonight so imagine how well we'd do if you weren't a HYPNOS lap dog." With that he left Henry to think on that as he slowly walked away with Guilmon in tow. Henry thought about what he said as he stood there with Rapidmon realizing he'd have a lot to tell Yamaki about in the morning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato after a nice walk home and grabbing food along the way finally arrived at his apartment ready for a nice nap. At his door though he found a sleeping Rika hunched over against a wall.

Hearing him she opened her eyes and looked at him. He could see dried tears in her eyes "Uh hey Rika I know I promised I wouldn't go out at night but." She stood up and braced himself to be hit or yelled at by her but instead all she did was hug him tightly leaving him confused. He wasn't sure what brought this on or what caused her to be in this state but he was sure of one thing, it was gonna be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15: Family Ties

AN: Jambo friends and Happy New Year. Welcome back to Hazard's Sorrow, last chapter left off on a cliffhanger and now it's time to resolve that cliffhanger. So sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

 **Episode 14: Family Ties**

 **Shinjuku, Japan,(Late Morning)**

It was a crisp and cool morning in Japan as fall was slowly transitioning into winter and all anyone wanted to do was sit in bed and wrap themselves in a warm blanket. Rika Nonaka felt sunlight coming through the window and opened her eyes. Slowly as she awakened she realized she was not in her room or her own house as the bed she was in was a lot bigger and a lot more comfortable. She sat up and felt dried tears on her face as she looked around the rather plain room.

There was a standard dresser and nightstand which held on it her digivice and her cards as well as her phone. Suddenly it came flooding back to her as she had remembered the previous night where she came running to Takato's apartment after finding out her cousin Riley was part of HYPNOS the very company trying to destroy all Digimon. She had spent the whole night upset but must have fallen asleep eventually but could not recall when she did so. Suddenly she heard a voice within in the room, "Sleep well Rika?" Rika turned to see her partner Renamon standing near the window slightly smiling at her. Rika nodded, "As well as I could after last night." Renamon nodded, "Are you ok?"

Rika shook her head, "I'm angry Renamon, my cousin lied to me and spied on me and my friends. I've never felt more betrayed in my life." Renamon nodded again, "You have the right to feel the way you do but for now I do suggest you get up instead of spending the whole day in bed." Rika nodded and pulled the covers off of her seeing she wasn't in her clothes from yesterday anymore, "Renamon who put me to bed?" Renamon chuckled slightly from the question, "I took the liberty of going back to your house and grabbing some things for you, Takato was a gentleman and helped where he could without crossing the line."

Rika stood up and went over to some clothes Renamon had laid out, "Is he here right now?" Renamon nodded, "Of course this is his home after all." Rika nodded, "Right I suppose I should change and then say hello." Renamon bowed to her, "I'll let you handle that and call me if you need me." With that she teleported out leaving Rika alone with her thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been an interesting 15 hours for Takato Matsuki, at the beginning of the night he dealt with an ultimate level digimon and came to a somewhat understanding with Henry his former best friend. Then when that was finished and when he was looking forward to just going to bed he found Rika at his door crying her eyes out. Rika had found out about her cousin's day job and understandably hadn't taken it well. The poor girl cried herself to sleep and all Takato could do was try to comfort her, something he wasn't good at.

He didn't like seeing a girl cry and wished he could do something about the whole situation but he knew it was something Rika and her cousin had to work out. He had been struggling in general trying to figure out how to tell her about it after he found out himself after her cousin had freed him. He had called Ryo , and Ryo tried giving him advice but well Ryo is a flirt and a playboy so any advice from him about girls wasn't what he was looking for. He couldn't ask Guilmon and he certainly didn't dare ask Alphamon because then the other royal knights would tease him about having a "girlfriend" and Takato really didn't need to deal with that right now.

He sipped some coffee thinking to himself before he noticed her wander into the room in a daze. She had gotten dressed but hadn't taken the time to tie her hair back into its usual style opting to keep it down. She turned and looked at him with her purple eyes looking like they were ready to cry again. He smiled at her, "Good morning, you know it's not often I have a girl spend the night." She smiled slightly at his attempt at a joke, "You know that room you put me in was awfully plain."

Takato got up and shrugged, "Well I don't get many guests so I don't see reason to decorate the guest room." He went over to the kitchen and took out a coffee mug, "Do you want any coffee?" Rika nodded and turned to face him, "Did you know?" Takato poured the coffee and handed it to her, "Did I know what?" Rika narrowed her eyes at him, "That my cousin worked for HYPNOS." Takato sighed, "I won't lie to you, I only found out when I was captured because she was the one who freed me and I've been trying to figure out how to tell you." Rika nodded, "And there's nothing else right? No information, no idea how long she's been there, nothing." Takato nodded, "Yeah I swear I know nothing else about her or what she does there."

Rika felt a bit hurt by his knowledge of this but couldn't bring herself to be angry at him, he wanted to tell her but she knew it was difficult for him to communicate sometimes as he didn't like hurting people. She took a sip of coffee and frowned at him, "I'll forgive you for not telling me at first but if you ever find something out pertaining to my family again and don't tell me about it then no girls will ever be staying at you place again." Takato felt a drop of sweat and nodded, "Right don't worry I won't sit on info like this again." Rika smiled at him, "Good"

The two stood there for a moment quietly drinking their coffee before Takato spoke, "So what's the plan?" Rika sighed at his question, "I don't even know at this point, can't you just let me stay here for a little bit so I can crawl into a hole and die." Takato rolled his eyes at the comment, "I have to go run some errands but if you want to stay here then feel free just don't be shocked if Ryo comes over and bothers you." Rika nodded, "I promise I won't kill him in your home." Takato laughed slightly, "If you do just please no blood on the carpets." Rika jokingly saluted at him before going to sit on the couch unsure of where she would go from there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across town Riley sat in a cafe sending a text to someone before Tally arrived sitting down across from her. Tally looked at her friend/coworker, "So what's the emergency?" Riley frowned at her, "Well you know that conversation that we were having on the phone yesterday? Well Rika heard everything and now she knows." Tally's eyes widened as she nodded, "So how pissed was she?" Riley sighed "Well I wouldn't know seeing as she ran out and won't return any texts or calls."

Tally watched Riley look down at her phone, hope in her eyes that Rika would respond to her. Tally frowned at her, "Listen you can't worry about it right now, the biggest question is have you told Yamaki?" Riley scoffed at the question, "Yes I told him that my cousin that I was supposed to be spying on for him found out and probably ran to tell Takato Matsuki." Tally nodded, "Ok so clearly there's time to fix this, as long as Yamaki doesn't find out or Matsuki doesn't pull any stunts we can fix this and you can work things out with your cousin." Riley glared at Tally, "You say that like it's the easiest thing in the world to do." Tally shrugged, "Maybe with some positivity it could be, besides I'm not the smart one I'm just giving suggestions."

Riley rested her head on the table, stressed over everything going on, "I really didn't need this right now, Yamaki has been on my ass since you leaked that information and now I have to deal with a runaway cousin." Tally thought for a second before putting a hand on Riley's hand, "Listen you just worry about talking to your cousin, I'll keep Yamaki distracted." Riley raised her head and raised an eyebrow, "And how do you plan to do that?" Tally laughed and waved her off, "Oh please all I have to do is tell Yamaki I found a lead on some Digimon and he'll be distracted for about a day."

Riley nodded and smiled at her, "You know what that could work, thanks Tally I'll keep trying to reach her." She got up and ran out of the cafe ready to try and find Rika leaving Tally sitting at the table. Tally frowned as she looked at her phone, "Great I just volunteered to do extra work." She sighed and got up to head to work hoping whatever ridiculous plan she cooked up would work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takato Matsuki really hated what he was about to do but he wanted answers and right now there was one person who could give them to him. He walked into a bar that he had been to only a few times in the past, the bar was owned by Jeri's father and if he knew correctly it was where Jeri usually worked and Henry hung out at. He wanted to know if the other 3 knew about Rika's cousin.

He wasn't really even sure what he'd do if they did but he was just thinking maybe talking to someone who knew Rika better than him would help. Takato walked in to find Jeri and sadly Alice sitting at a table talking amongst themselves. Breathing in and out, Takato grabbed an empty chair and brought it over to their table and sat down grinning at them, "Hello ladies lovely day isn't it?"

Both looked at him with shock, seeing as how he was brave enough to simply walk up to them when he knew they were supposed to capture him for HYPNOS. Alice glared at him, "Takato I didn't think you'd be this stupid." Takato smiled at her and winked, "Ah well you know us goggle heads we're usually all courage no brains." Jeri took a different approach and smiled at him, "Takato what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here today?" Alice spoke before Takato could respond, "Doesn't really matter Jeri he's dangerous and we shouldn't be talking to him."

Jeri frowned, "Now Alice clearly Takato wouldn't be approaching us without a good reason so let's hear him out?" Takato smiled, "Well thank you Jeri, you're right I am here for a reason." Alice raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what stupid reason would that be." For the first time ever Takato gave them a cold look, one that he only used to intimidate enemies while still keeping the smile on his face, "So who wants to tell me if they knew about Rika's cousin working for HYPNOS?" Alice though intimidated decided to play dumb, "Riley works for HYPNOS, I had no idea."

Takato nodded, "Right Alice, well I just had to deal with a crying Rika all night when we all know I don't have the emotional capacity to help her, so let's cut the bullshit and just tell me ok?" Jeri not wanting to deal with a pissed off Takato and still considering Rika a friend broke the silence, "We only found out after we joined up with HYPNOS and you were captured." Takato nodded, "Mhmm and none of you wanted to be a good friend and maybe tell Rika about this?" Alice scoffed at his comment, "Rika decided to join your side so she's no friend to us." Takato rolled his eyes at the comment, "There are no sides Alice, we all want to protect the city from Digimon, you're the only one making this difficult."

Alice glared at him, "And you're the one who's a ticking time bomb and a danger to everyone around you, let's be honest here Matsuki you're a sociopath and the fact that Rika and Ryo fell for your manipulations make them no friends of mine." Takato frowned from her comment, "I didn't manipulate them, we're friends you know the thing I thought you and Rika were." Before Alice could comment further Jeri intervened, "Alright enough you two, look Takato you want to help Rika and Alice I know you still care about Rika so let's just work together here." Takato sighed "Look we don't even have to work together I was just looking for advice at this point since you answered my other question."

Alice glared at him, "You want advice then just leave her alone, I doubt you can say anything that'll help her." Jeri frowned at the two of them, "Takato I would just recommend getting her to talk to you and see how she's feeling and then do whatever your heart tells you." Takato raised an eyebrow, "You want me to wing it? Sure why not what could possibly go wrong." Alice laughed at his statement, "A lot probably." Takato narrowed his eyes at her, "Rightttttt as fun as this has been and trust me Alice if I ever need someone to diagnose me with mental problems I'll give you a call, I should go check on Rika. Bye ladies!" As he walked away Jeri glared at Alice, "You could've been nicer, I know you still consider Rika your best friend." Alice frowned, "Yeah well him wanting to help Rika doesn't convince me that he's a good guy or anything so he's on his own." Jeri shook her head and simply stayed silent, she knew it wasn't the time to discuss Alice's problems with Takato so she would let it go for another day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rika had been sitting on the couch all day watching TV and raiding Takato's refrigerator which had a lot of snacks for just one person. She was still upset and couldn't bring herself to cry anymore as she was out of tears and was tired of being feeling pathetic. All that was left was rage at Riley for lying to her and spying on her for that bastard Yamaki. The entire time Takato was being held by him and Riley knew about it and didn't say anything, she was simply content letting Rika be depressed over it. As she continued to get lost in her thoughts a voice called out to her, "Rika are you ok?" Rika turned to see Renamon standing beside her with a look of concern on her face. Rika shook her head, "I'm angry Renamon, Riley practically betrayed me and she's my own flesh and blood."

Renamon nodded, "I understand that but have you thought about getting her side of the story?" Rika thought for a second and then shook her head, "No, I haven't, I haven't had the courage to answer her calls." Renamon put a paw on her shoulder, "Perhaps you should consider reaching out and you could fix this conflict." Rika groaned, "Fine but whatever reasoning she gives me will be bullshit anyway." Renamon rolled her eyes at her partner, "Just try, talking never hurt anyone." With that she disappeared leaving Rika alone to give her some privacy.

Rika took out her phone and hesitantly dialed the number letting it ring a few times as she hoped Riley wouldn't answer. Sadly after a couple of rings she answered, "Hello, Rika? Where are you?" Rika's tone was icy in her response, "Doesn't matter Riley, what I want to know what's going on with you." Riley was silent for a moment before responding, "You probably figured it out already but I work for HYPNOS, specifically I'm one of their chief operators." Rika narrowed her eyes at hearing just how high up Riley actually was, "And you never bothered to tell me this because?" Riley responded, "Because at first it was top secret and I wasn't allowed to tell you, after you became a tamer I was told to watch you and your friends." Rika snapped at this statement, "You were ordered to spy on us Riley at least be honest about it!" Riley sighed over the phone, "Fine I was told to spy on you ok, but I never gave them anything on you and I only did it because I knew it would keep you safe."

Rika gripped her phone getting angrier, "What did you need to keep me safe from?" Riley didn't respond for a minute choosing her response carefully, "From people who would want to hurt you and take your partner away" Rika grit her teeth at the response, "I don't need your protection Riley, I can take care of myself." Riley had enough of Rika not listening to her and got angry back at her, "Rika would you stop being stubborn and listen to me, I was protecting you, you're family I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Rika couldn't listen to her more and her tone became almost a whisper, "Well I certainly don't feel protected and I definitely don't feel like family." Before Riley could respond she hung up and threw her phone to the other side of the couch. Rika wanted to scream and yell and generally just punch something but all she could do was shake in anger. Her own family had betrayed her and she wouldn't let that happen again no matter what.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the other side of town Riley let the phone drop from her hand as Rika hung up on her. She could have handled that better and maybe if she did then Rika wouldn't have been upset. She knew she should have tried to talk to Rika about her job and she should have never agreed to spy for Yamaki, no job was worth losing family over. She yelled out as she went down an alley, "I hate Digimon!" As she walked a pair of eyes watched her and began to follow her. As she walked down the alley she heard a voice from the shadows, "You know about Digimon?"

Riley stopped and looked for the being the voice the being belonged to, "Maybe I do why?" The voice snickered at her, "Because I'm looking for strong Digimon, do you know any?" Riley thought for a moment seeing no harm in answering the soothing voice, "Well my cousins partner is pretty strong." The voice laughed, "Excellent then all we'll need is some bait to draw your cousin out then." Riley had no idea what was happening as a red cloth came from the shadows as she felt herself falling unconscious.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(Night)**

After a few hours and attempting to talk to a few more people Takato finally returned to his apartment still confused on how to help Rika. As he entered the apartment he found her lying down face first in a pillow on the couch. He looked at her, "Uh are you ok." Rika sat up and stared at him with tearshot eyes, "No not really, my lifes a mess and my cousin betrayed me." Takato frowned at her, "Look Rika I know it sucks but it'll be ok." Rika groaned, "Really because as far as I see it, my mother doesn't want to be near me, my cousin betrayed me and my best friend hates me." Takato sighed "Your mother loves you, we all know that, Riley I'm sure had good reasons for lying and Alice doesn't hate you."

Rika continued to frown, "She claims she was protecting me, at this point I have no one left." Takato sat down next to her, "I wouldn't say no one, you have Renamon and Ryo and Monodramon and Guilmon." Rika looked at him, "And you." Takato laughed slightly, "Right and me, sorry still adjusting to having friends." Rika smiled slightly and shook her head, "Do you know how it feels to have someone you care about betray you Takato?" Takato thought for a moment and nodded, "I had someone who I considered one of my best friends betray me and I'm still angry over it. But trust me Riley didn't betray you."

Rika scoffed at him, "Really well what do you call lying on spying on me then?" Takato thought for a moment, "She wasn't lying to be hurtful Rika, she wanted to protect you and sure she did keep tabs on you but clearly she didn't give honest intel or else you would've been locked up like me." Rika stared at him, "But she clearly doesn't care about me, family wouldn't lie to you." Takato shook his head, "Sometimes family has to lie to protect each other, look your cousin isn't a bad person, after all she did rescue me from my cell." Rika nodded, "That's true but I don't know if I can forgive her." Takato smiled at her and put his hand on hers, "You don't have to, all I'm saying is you can't cut off family because of this. You'll work it out and work on rebuilding your relationship." Rika sighed "Is it really that easy?"

Takato shook his head, "No it's not as she's hurt you, but family ties are the strongest thing you could ever have and they can't be severed so easily." Rika thought for a moment and smiled, "You know for someone who claims they don't know how to be a friend you sure give a good pep talk." Takato smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Ah well I'm just listening to my heart." Rika smiled and got up off the couch, "Well your heart is pretty smart." The two looked at each other for a moment and Rika felt her cheeks growing hot as she began to blush.

Thankfully the moment was interrupted when Renamon burst into the room, "Rika, there's a Digimon and it took Riley." Rika looked at Renamon in alarm, "What, How do you know?" Renamon crossed her arms, "Well I was investigating the presence of a Digimon when I saw it carrying her off somewhere." Takato got up off the couch, "Can you still sense it?" Renamon shook her head, "No but I can show you where it was." Takato nodded, "That's good enough Guilmon can track it from there." Rika nodded, "Right then what are we waiting for let's go save Riley." The two ran out the door in a race against time to hopefully save Riley before anything bad could happen to her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an hour of searching the two had arrived at an abandoned soccer stadium where they found no digimon in sight. Takato looked at his partner, "Uh Guilmon you sure this is the place?" Guilmon looked at him offended, "You know better than to question my tracking." As the two began to bicker like siblings, Rika looked around and pointed at something, "Look there she is." Takato looked over to see Riley passed out against a goal post. Rika began to take a step forward before they heard a cry, " **ASSAULT OF ARROWS** "

Reacting quickly Takato pulled her out of the way before rapiers like arrows came down on them. Takato looked at his partner, "Alright I apologize for doubting you." Guilmon said nothing but stared down the Digimon that just appeared. Rika raised an eyebrow at it, "Uh it's a flamenco dancer?" Takato took out his digivice, "That's Matadormon, an ultimate virus type who uses dancing to distract his opponents and is a vampire." Rika looked at Matadormon in shock, "Wait there are other vampire digimon besides Myotismon?" Takato shrugged, "Apparently"

Matadormon laughed at them, "Here I was trying to draw out a strong Digimon to feed on but thanks to this girl I got two." Rika narrowed her eyes at Matadormon, "So you kidnapped my cousin to lure us out? Well sorry but you won't be feeding on our partners." Matadormon smirked at Rika, "Sorry girl but you won't get a say in the matter, who knows after I defeat your partner I'll take you for myself." Rika grit her teeth and turned to Takato, "Takato we need to rescue Riley first, Renamon and I will take him on and you get her out of here."

Takato looked at her like she had three heads, "You sure you want to do that?" Rika nodded and took out her Digivice, "Yeah this asshole made it personal." Takato not wishing to argue with an angry Rika simply nodded as Rika took out a card. Wasting no time she swiped it immediately, "Digimodify: Digivolution activate" Renamon glowed blue before becoming encased in an egg, " **RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO** " The egg soon burst open revealing Renamon's champion form, " **KYUBIMON** " Upon seeing the newly digivolved champion Matadormon danced in excitement, "Hehehehe you being able to digivolve just made this even better." Rika narrowed her eyes, "Kyubimon walk all over him."

Kyubimon lept at Matadormon while Takato and Guilmon watched on as Guilmon turned to his partner, "So we aren't going to help her?" Takato shook his head, "The angry lady said rescue her cousin so that's what we're doing." Guilmon watched as Kyubimon practically hissed at her opponent and yelled out " **FOX TAILED INFERNO** " Seeing Matadormon jump out of the way now distracted caused Guilmon to nod, "Well who am I to go against an angry lady." Takato smirked as the two ran over to the goal post, "Smartest thing you've said all week boy." The two managed to find Riley who was lying against the goal post. Takato checked her pulse, "Well she's alive and mostly unharmed so let's get her out of here."

Guilmon picked her up and the two began to run towards the exit. As they neared it Takato called to Rika, "We'll get her somewhere safe and be right back." Rika nodded before taking out another card, "Time to finish this Kyubimon, Digimodify, Power Activate!" Kyubimon glowed as she got her final attack ready, " **DRAGON WHEEL** " The attack hit Matadormon head on who fell backwards but despite that still had no scratches on him. He began to laugh, "Is that all you can do? Well allow a real digimon show you how it's done."

He prepared his own attack, " **ASSAULT OF ARROWS** " The arrows once again came down, this time on Kyubimon hitting her and knocking her to the ground barely having strength to maintain her form. Rika looked on in horror as Matadormon approached her, "Now it's time for a feast!" Rika felt helpless as she watched the evil digimon approach her partner, "No I won't let you win, you hurt my cousin, you want to hurt my partner and you want to hurt everyone so I won't let you win!" Suddenly a card Rika was holding glowed blue before reforming into a new card. She recognized the card as the one she had once swiped before to gain her Digivice. Deciding she had nothing better to do she swiped the card, "Digimodify: Matrix Digivolution activate!"

As Matadormon approached he was blinded by the light as Kyubimon glowed, " **Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to** " Soon the light show died down as a new digimon appeared, " **TAOMON** " Rika couldn't help but smile as she looked at her Digivice, "Taomon an ultimate level data type, special attack is talisman of light." Rika smiled at her partners new form, "Alright Taomon we got this now." Taomon looked at the angry Matadormon, "This is the end for you and your wicked ways." Matadormon however wouldn't go down without a fight, "Oh yeah well take this **Earth-Shattering Stomp"**

Looking at the incoming kick Taomon performed some hand movements, " **Talisman Spell** " A shield appeared in front of her blocking the attack, "Now allow me to return the favor, **THOUSAND SPELLS** " The talismans Taomon used launched themselves towards Matadormon, exploding around him and causing him to fall to the ground weakened. Taomon took out her brush and began painting something in the air, " **Talisman of Light**!" The spell she created launched itself at Matadormon and hit him creating a large explosion causing him to be deleted, leaving behind nothing but data.

Rika smiled as Taomon returned to her, "Good job Taomon, now let's go check on Riley." Taomon nodded and followed Rika out of the stadium. The two exited the stadium to find Takato and Guilmon with Riley who was now awake and attempting to stand. Rika smiled at her cousin, "You shouldn't be trying to move." Riley looked at Rika, "Well I wasn't going to let you take on that Digimon on your own." Rika nodded and approached Riley and hugged her, "I know you wouldn't, because you just want to protect me." Riley pulled away from the hug and looked at her little cousin, "Rika listen I...:"

Rika however interrupted her, "Riley listen I won't ever forgive you, but we can start over, we're family after all nothing can break that." Riley nodded, "Yeah that sounds good to me." Rika put an arm around Riley's shoulder and began to help her walk a bit, "Just promise me no more spying." Riley smiled at her responde and nodded her head. Rika handed Riley to a now dedigivolved Renamon and began to walk towards Takato, "Take care of Riley for a second I want to talk to Takato." Rika approached him as Takato looked over at her and smiled, "I see everything is cleared up and Renamon even reached ultimate, congrats." Rika nodded, "Well everything it's 100% fixed but it's better now and that's thanks to you."

Takato waved her off, "I didn't do much, you just needed a pep talk." Rika sighed and shook her head, "Well anyway I better get Riley home, see ya later goggle head." She looked over to see Riley and Renamon not watching and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before running to join her partner and cousin. As he watched them leave he felt his cheeks begin to burn as he heard a voice behind him, "Are you blushing?" He turned to see Ryo arriving with Monodramon, "Oh hey Ryo you're a little late for the action." Ryo shrugged, "Ah well looks like you took care of it." Takato nodded as Ryo continued to look at him, "So why were you blushing?" Takato sighed for a minute and frowned, "You can't tell anyone but I think I might like Rika." Ryo wanted to tease him about but judging from his tone it didn't sound like a good. Ryo simply stayed silent as the two friends stood there taking in the night breeze wondering what was going to happen next in their crazy lives.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Digital World**

Beelzemon, demon lord of gluttony sat on his usual thrown with two shadows in the room as well. One shadow spoke, clearly annoyed at him, "How haven't you eliminated them yet Beelzemon, how hard is it to eliminate 5 children and their pets?" Beelzemon grunted before commenting in an annoyed tone, "There's 6 actually." The one shadow stopped moving, "6, wait do you mean Matsuki joined them?"

Beelzemon nodded, "Yeah he joined and even had the balls to send me a threat." The one shadow stepped out of it revealing herself to be the digimon scene in one of Takato's drawings that Yamaki found, "Tell me you have a plan to deal with him?" Beelzemon smirked, "Not to worry Lilithmon I have a plan that'll blow up half of Shinjuku."

Lilithmon smiled, "Good I doubt he'll be able to deal with that, what do you think Lucemon." The other shadow now known as Lucemon stood silent before smirking, "Hmmm Takato Matsuki, I look forward to seeing meeting him soon." The other two looked at him as he placed a hand on his chin continuing to think, revealing a Digital Hazard on his hand. Neither were sure what he was thinking, but one thing was for certain, If Beelzemon didn't get rid of the tamers soon then Lucemon himself would be getting his hands dirty.

AN: Uh oh looks like something bad is gonna happen. Tune in next time where, a digimon that could level half the city appears and the tamers have no way of stopping it. Will someone make the ultimate sacrifice? Find out next time!


	16. Chapter 16: An Explosive Countdown

AN: So uh I don't have much to say here, so enjoy the chapter and I'll see you next time.

 **Digimon** **Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

 **Episode 15: An Explosive Countdown**

 **The Digital World**

The air was stale and calm within the dark castle hidden deep within the digital world. Sounds of screaming could be heard as Beelzemon the demon lord of gluttony sat in his chair. Lilithmon the demon lord of lust stood before him with a puzzled look on her face. After several minutes she broke the silence, "So what's this plan of yours Beelzemon?" Beelzemon smiled, "I had been thinking back to my time in the human world and I had a realization on how to truly hurt these Tamers."

Lilithmon raised an eyebrow, "Oh and how do you plan to do that?" Beelzemon laughed, "Simple toots, I'm gonna drop a bomb on the city." Lilithmon frowned at the simple idea, "And what makes you so sure this will work?" Beelzemon scowled at her doubt in his plan, "It'll be fine, either the digimon lands in the middle of their city and goes boom, or one of them stops it and explodes themselves." Lilithmon realizing the genius of his plan smiled, "Oh that's good actually, either way we'll be damaging them."

eelzemon laughed once again, "Yup that's right, now we just sit back and wait since it'll take a day for the digimon to fully make it into the real world." Lilithmon walked forward smiling and sitting in Beelzemon's lap. She grabbed his chin and whispered into his ear, "Well if this works then we'll have to celebrate." Beelzemon smiled, liking the sound of her promise of celebrating when his plans succeeded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(Night Time)**

It was night time in Shinjuku and the HYPNOS building was filled with life as sirens rang out signaling some kind of emergency. Mitsuo Yamaki arrived in the main room and called to one of the two people in chairs raised above the ground, "Riley what the hell is going on." Riley typing away in her chair sighed "Sir, we have no idea all we know is there's a large surge of digital energy trying to come into the world and every attempt we've made to delete it with the Yuggoth program but it didn't do anything." Yamaki scowled, "Great just great we got an unknown coming in and no ways to stop it."

Riley looked at her annoyed boss, "Want me to call the tamers?" Yamaki shook his head, "No they should be on their way." On cue Henry, Alice and Jeri arrived looking tired and confused on why they were called in when it was a school night. Henry looked at the screens now displaying the large dot signaling the digimon, "Yamaki what's going on?" Yamaki frowned, "Something is coming and we can't stop it, hopefully you kids have an idea." Alice looked at the screen and shook her head, "I have no idea what it means or even how we'd stop it."

Jeri smiled slightly, "Maybe we should call the other, Takato might have an idea." Yamaki scowled at the mention of Takato, "I'd rather not go and beg Matsuki for help." Tally having been diligently typing away called her boss, "uh sir I think I figured something out, this energy that's surrounding this digimon is explosive according to our sensors." Yamaki's eyes widened, "I need you two analyzing it constantly, I want a confirmation on that." Henry raised an eyebrow at the possible bomb coming into the human world, "So something is sending a bomb here?"

Yamaki nodded, "If our sensors are accurate, which they should be, yes." Jeri frowned as she stepped between the two, "Still think it's a bad idea to call Takato?" Yamaki sighed "As much as I hate to admit it, call him he might know how to stop whatever is coming through." Alice scowled, "Great we gotta work with the psycho." Henry sighed and pulled out his phone, "Unless you have a better idea Alice then yes, we'll be calling in the psycho." Alice said nothing as Henry dialed Takato's number, secretly hoping that he'd be willing to help and not decide to potentially doom them all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile across town Takato and Ryo were sitting in the dark in Takato's apartment watching TV. The room was completely dark and the two seemed to be enthralled with what was on the TV. Ryo finally broke the silence, "So what do you think of this one so far?" Takato shrugged, "Much better than the video games one, the suits are a little weird but I like the characters so far." Ryo nodded, "So out of the two of us who'd be Banjou and who'd be Sento?"

Takato shook his head and sighed , "Neither of us would be Sento, neither of us are smart and we usually solve issues by punching things." Ryo shrugged, "That's fair" As the two went back to watching the TV Takato's phone began to ring. Takato sighed and answered it, "Hello you've reached Takato Matsuki, the world better be ending or else I'm hanging up." Ryo tried to listen to the voice on the other end of the phone as Takato responded to it, "Oh hey Henry what's up, yea Ryo is here with me, no Rika is at home probably sleeping, wait what's going on, OH COME ON I WAS JOKING."

Ryo winced slightly from Takato yelling into the phone before he watched his friend hang up and mutter a curse under his breath. Ryo raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Everything ok?" Takato frowned, "No because turns out the world might be ending and my joke wasn't helpful to Henry's attitude." Ryo laughed slightly, "I told you, you weren't funny." Takato laughed sarcastically, "Yeah hahaha very funny now get your fucking coat." Ryo got up and went over to where he had left his coat, "Why? Where are we going?" Takato was busy putting on his coat and responded now sounding annoyed, "Did you not hear me, the world might be ending and Henry is freaking out, so we're going to HYPNOS."

Ryo began to follow him out the door as Takato began to walk a bit faster, "So should we call Rika or?" Takato stopped and looked at him, "No, because if it's a problem I can solve I don't feel like getting my ass kicked by an angry Rika." Ryo nodded, "Right well this is gonna be an interesting night then." Takato rolled his eyes as the two entered into the elevator, "I swear if this is somehow Yamaki's fault I am going to murder that man." Ryo laughed at his comment, "Well then Rika will be mad that she wasn't there to see." The door closed as Takato looked annoyed at Ryo's comment and turned to him, a slapping sound and an "Ow" could be heard as the elevator slowly moved down to the first floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku(5 Years Ago)**

It had been about a week since Takato had his dreams come true and his very own Digimon came to life. He was a Digimon tamer and his partner Guilmon was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. The best part was the he had created a digimon, who could ever say they got to do that.

Now he was in his parents bakery collecting some day old bread to take to Guilmon. As he finished up he walked through the bakery and out the door, he barely heard his mom tell him to be back before dinner as he started sprinting down the street excited to go see his partner.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been an hour and after having fed Guilmon, he and Takato were now walking through the park, careful not to let anyone see them but not worrying if anyone did. Suddenly they heard someone yell something from out of nowhere " **BADA BOOM** " A small fireball hit Guilmon causing his eyes to turn into slits as he began to growl and sniff for whoever attacked him. Takato looked up to see a purple digimon standing on a tree branch with another fireball on his finger. Curious Takato took out his Digivice to scan the digimon, "Impmon a rookie level virus type, special attack is **Bada Boom** "

Takato frowned at Impmon, "Hey what's the big idea, attacking my partner like that." Impmon smiled, "The big idea? That is the big idea you moron, don't cha know Digimon gotta fight to get stronger." Takato looked at Impmon shocked, "What are you talking about, Guilmon doesn't want to fight." Suddenly Guilmon let out an attack of his, " **PYRO SPHERE** " The red sphere hit Impmon causing him to be knocked off of the tree and as he fell to the ground Takato couldn't resist laughing at him. Impmon scowled at him, "Yea yea doesn't want to fight coulda fooled me there google head."

Impmon prepared another fireball to launch at Guilmon but before he could throw it a voice rang out, "There you are Impmon don't run off like that." Another boy Takato's age arrived behind Impmon, he had brown hair shorter than Takato's, brown eyes and wore a purple shirt and jeans. Takato could see a purple DIgivice clipped to his belt and figured he was a tamer. Impmon frowned at his partner, "I told you I sensed a Digimon, Mako least you coulda done is hurry up." Mako was about to respond before he turned around and saw Takato staring at them. Mako smiled at him, "Uh hi, are you a tamer too?" Takato nodded, "Uh yea, My names Takato Matsuki and this is my partner Guilmon" Mako smiled at him, "Well my names Mako Kurosaki and this is my partner Impmon, sorry that he attacked your partner."

Takato waved it off, "It's fine, he didn't know that Guilmon was my partner, I've never seen another tamer before how long have you had Impmon?" Mako nodded at him, "I've been with Impmon for about two weeks and we've never seen another Tamer either, just some wild digimon." The two got to talking as Impmon stared at Guilmon who was watching a butterfly, the way Impmon looked at him it was almost as if he was studying him to see how he could take him down. Though neither Takato or Mako noticed as the two began talking about how they could form a team and be like the Digidestined from the show.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku(Present Day)**

Takato and Ryo entered into the HYPNOS building and were met by security guards who escorted them into the main room. Takato feeling annoyed already at being there entered rather loudly, "Alright I'm here, what'd you guys fuck up" Ryo followed him and decided to go for a simple hello and a question, "So he kind of just cursed and ranted the entire way over here, what's going on?" Yamaki walked towards them and frowned at them, "I don't like this any better than you do Matsuki, but please try to be civil as this is a very real threat."

Takato waved him off, "Yea yea very serious, now really what did you do?" Yamaki scowled at Takato, "We didn't do anything, why do you assume we did." Takato signed, "Because big government agencies tend to mess with things they usually don't understand and nearly destroy the world because of it, c'mon Mitsuo don't you watch any TV?" Before the two could kill each other Henry stepped in, "Actually Takato, there's a Digimon bio emerging and it looks like it could explode." Takato looked at him not impressed, "And?"

Henry sighed, "And it looks like it could take out the entire city so we were really hoping you could stop it." Takato sighed , "Alright let me take a look, depending on how far it is into bio emerging I could maybe stop it, but I'm not exactly a computer guy. You'd be better off getting someone who understands the digital world better."

Takato walked over to the main computer and began looking at the screen before taking out his digivice and displaying it's screen. A keyboard appeared and he began to type away at it as Ryo came up behind him, "So any chance you can stop it?" Takato didn't respond as he continued to type away before he held up one finger and cursed under his breath, "So good news and bad news." Yamaki came up to the screen and looked at Takato, "What's the bad news?" Takato stopped what he was doing and turned to them, Ryo for the first time saw fear in his eyes, "I can't stop the digimon." Yamaki dropped the phone he was holding, "What's the good news?"

Takato frowned, "I figured out what digimon it is and it shouldn't completely level Tokyo, just Shinjuku." Yamaki growled at him and grabbed him by his shirt and got in his face, "You call that good news?" Takato grabbed Yamaki's hands and pried them off of him , "It's better than what could happen, listen, I can't do anything but I know someone who potentially could." Yamaki cursed under his breath and looked at Takato recomposing himself, "Ok so what do you need us to do?" Takato took out his phone and frowned, "Evacuate the city, the digimon is coming in about 6 hours, I'm calling Rika to come over here to help out as best as she can. I'll go get my friend who could maybe help and maybe just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

He began to walk towards the door as Ryo followed him, "So what do you want me to do?" Takato stopped and turned around, "Stay here, explain what's going on to Rika when she gets here and basically make sure no one does anything stupid." Ryo nodded, "I can do that, but If Rika is grumpy and gets violent then you owe me dinner." Takato nodded, "Ryo if we get out of this alive then I'll buy everyone dinner." The two shared a laugh and bumped fists before Takato went running out the door, off to get the person he thought could help. Ryo was now left alone with a very silent room as people watched him, unsure of what he'd do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku(5 Years Ago)**

It had been about two months since Takato had met Mako and those two months had been crazy. At first they alternated dealing with wild digimon unless a Digimon needed both of them. Then the digimon started getting stronger and Impmon and Guilmon learned to digivolve, and even better they been joined by other tamers. Mako's sister Ai had gotten a partner called Dracomon and Takato's friend Kazu had met a digimon named Hagurumon. Things were fine for the most part besides things between Him and Henry. He had told Henry early on about him being a Digimon Tamer and since then Henry acted differently towards him.

He was a lot harder on him and tried to tell Takato how he'd do things and how Takato was doing everything all wrong. Now a group of Digimon called the Deva's appeared and Guilmon had digivolved to ultimate. After that Henry really starting getting worse telling him he needed to take things more serious and that the world could be in danger. Takato sat against Guilmon's shed and looked up at the sky, unsure why his friend was acting the way he was. Suddenly he heard a voice, "You look down, what's wrong?"

Takato sat up to see Ai staring at him concerned, "Oh hey Ai it's nothing really." Ai frowned and shook her head, "No something's definitely up, you only stare up into the sky when you're upset." Takato sighed, "Fine, Henry and I had a fight" Ai sat down next to him, "He still being harsh with you?" Takato nodded, "He told me I wasn't taking being a tamer seriously." Ai shook her, "Well he's wrong about that, I think he's just jealous." Takato looked at her confused, "Why would he be jealous?" Ai let a small smile appear on her lips, "Because you're getting to do what every kid only dreams about, having a digimon partner."

Takato looked down, "You really think Henry would be that petty?" Ai nodded, "We're all young and immature Takato, anyone would be jealous." Takato nodded, "I guess, but I still don't like fighting with him." As he said this he felt something land on his head and a high pitched voice came from it, "Who's fighting? You know friends shouldn't fight."

Takato put his hands on the top of his and removed the being who had landed on it and stared at it, "No ones fighting Calumon don't worry." The small digimon was one who they'd encountered by chance while dealing with a digimon. They had no idea who he was or where he came from but he was a nice little guy and as Ai put it, adorable so they didn't mind him being around. Calumon smiled and laughed, "That's good cause people shouldn't fight, no siree fighting is bad." Takato nodded as he jumped out of this hands and ran over to Ai who smiled at him and gave him a hug. As she hugged him she frowned, "You know I'm worried about Mako, he's getting more violent and wants to fight more digimon."

Takato raised an eyebrow, "Yea I've noticed, but I think that's just Impmon's influence." Ai nodded, "Yeah I hope you're right." Takato smiled, "Let's not worry about the future right now and just hope everything will turn out alright." Ai nodded and smiled, "Yeah sounds good." The two continued to sit in silence, content with just watching the sky together because as long as they were all together then things would be fine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku(Present)**

Gorou "Shibumi" Mizuno slept soundly in his bed, his small apartment completely devoid of light or sound. He had gone to bed early that night determined to fix his broken sleep schedule. Sadly though that was not meant to last as he began to hear banging outside his door. He felt groggy as he got up and slipped on a robe to hide his sleeping attire. Slowly he made his way to the door and he could make out loud screaming of, "SHIBUMI"

Whoever was here knew him by his college nickname so it must've been Digimon related. He opened the door to his young friend Takato Matsuki breathing heavily and sweating as if he had just run a mile to get here. He had known Takato for about 5 years and had taught him about the digital world and at one point he called Takato his protege. Shibumi looked at the boy rather confused, "Uh Takato what can I do for you at this hour?"

Takato caught his breath for a moment and started speaking a mile a minute, "Digimon, gonna explode, can't stop it, help!" Shibumi put a hand on the boys shoulder, "Woah Takato slow down, what's going on?" Takato breathed in, "A Digimon is gonna bio emerge in the city, but the Digimon is basically a giant bomb and if it's not stopped it could wipe out all of Shinjuku." Shibumi nodded, "And you tried to stop it?" Takato nodded, "It's too far along for me to do anything, we need you." Shibumi nodded, "Come inside and tell me everything while I get dressed."

5 minutes later Shibumi emerged from his bed room and looked at Takato who had mostly recovered, "So this HYPNOS is that government agency you see in movies that usually makes things worse?" Takato nodded, "Yeah but they didn't cause this one." Shibumi looked at him, "And you trust them?" Takato frowned, "Hell no but if we want to stop this thing then we need their technology." Shibumi nodded, 'Right enemy of my enemy, so do you think this was them?"

Takato hesitantly nodded, "Someone had to have sent this, it doesn't just happen randomly." Shibumi frowned, "Well I'll let you take care of that part, for now let's go see what I can do." Takato nodded and the two headed out the door, hoping there was still time to stop the bomb.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile back at HYPNOS Rika had arrived and now the tamers all stood off in a corner watching as Yamaki, Riley and Tally tried to organize an evacuation of Shinjuku. Sadly Yamaki's superiors weren't listening to him and didn't want to evacuate if it was a false alarm. The tamers watched helplessly not able to do much without a digimon to fight so they sat in the corner with their partners. Ryo broke the silence, "So it's been awhile since we've all been together." Jeri smiled, "Yeah too bad it couldn't be under better circumstances."

Rika looked at Alice, "So I just got here, how bad is this?" Alice frowned, "Well it's bad enough that even Takato was freaking out." Rika cursed under her breath, "So that bad then." Henry intervened before it could get any pessimistic, "We have no reason for worry yet, Takato said he knew someone who could help." Alice scowled at the remark, "And you trust him? For all we know he fled and we're on our own." Rika glared at the blonde, "Have a little faith in the goggle head, he's not gonna let the city blow up."

Alice's voice began to get louder, "Do we really know that Rika, we all know he's unstable, maybe this is what he wants." Jeri got in the middle of the two as they were inching closer to each other, "Can we all just calm down, the literal bomb hanging over us is making us all a little on edge. Alice I know you don't like him but Takato wouldn't just leave a city to get bombed." Henry nodded to his girlfriends comments, "Let's just all calm down and wait for him to get back, then we can bite his head off if he screws us over."

Rika and Ryo both glared at him as he put his hands up defensively, "Sorry was trying to make a joke." Ryo laughed slightly, "You know neither of you are funny." Henry nodded, "So I've been told." Thankfully Takato entered into the room followed by a man with long hair and a beard. Rika looked at them, "Takato why did you bring us a man who looks like a blond version of Jesus?" Takato laughed at the remark, "Because this man kind of is Jesus, well digital Jesus. Allow me to introduce my friend Shibumi, one of the creators of Digimon." Yamaki looked at the bearded man, "You know what I'm not even gonna ask how you know this man and just let him do whatever it is he's gonna do." Shibumi nodded to him, "I assume you're in charge?"

Yamaki nodded and stuck out his hand, "Mitsuo Yamaki at your service, I'd love to offer you a job if we make it out of this alive." Shibumi frowned, "Just show me to the computer please." Yamaki nodded and led him over to the computer. The other tamers approached Takato who was frowning, "You know I'm almost disappointed he didn't question it." Henry smiled slightly, "Ah, don't worry about it, he'll question you after the day gets saved."

Takato smiled at the thought, "Thanks Henry you really know how to make a guys 2 am" The tamers began to watch Shibumi type away at the computer as Takato found himself slipping back into memories.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **5 Years Ago**

Things weren't good, not good in the slightest. Takato was pretty sure he was having the worst day of his life. Oh wait it hadn't even been a day, more like 12 hours. It all started when his parents found out about Guilmon and yelled at him, worried about his safety and telling him he couldn't be a tamer anymore. Around that time the latest Deva showed up and Takato needed to get over it, so he proceeded to curse his parents out and ran off to fight the deva.

Now unfortunately for him this deva was the pig deva and it appearing caused a massive earthquake just from bio emerging. And this digimon was big, so sadly as much as they tried to prevent collateral damage, by the time they had destroyed it there was a lot of destruction and according to the news a lot of people died. Worse they learned the actual objective of the deva's was to capture Calumon and they were powerless to stop it. A little good news was his friend Kenta had become partnered to a digimon called Penguinmon.

But the worst news arrived when he had learned his parents had followed him to the battle, and they ... They hadn't made it. He still couldn't say that they had died, he refused to because then it would actually be real. A million questions flowed through his mind but the most important was "What will happen now." He knew what would happen now, they would go to the digital world, rescue Calumon and defeat whoever the Deva's worked for. Guilmon had found a portal and they were going no matter what. To Takato it didn't matter anyway, no one would be looking for him. As he walked out from the bakery supplies in hand he was met by Henry who gave him a cold stare.

The two stared each other down as Henry opened his mouth to speak, "Where do you think you're going Takato?" Takato emotionless replied, "I'm going to rescue my friend in the digital world Henry." Henry frowned, "Enough is enough Takato, don't you think this game has gone on long enough." Takato glared at him, "This isn't a game Henry." Henry sighed, "Takato people are dead all because of that one digimon, don't bring him back to this world." Takato felt rage grow inside of him as he yelled at Henry, "MY PARENTS ARE DEAD HENRY! So I want to go and rescue my friend and maybe find out whatever is behind their deaths along with it."

Henry frowned again, "Takato your parents just died, you aren't thinking straight man." Takato began to walk away realizing he and Henry were no longer friends, "I'm thinking straight Henry and I won't let you boss me around." Takato began to walk away causing Henry to yell after him, "Takato c'mon man, what if you don't come back?"

Takato smiled and turned around, "Then there'll be no one here to miss me anyway." With that he turned around and walked away determined to go to the Digital world, and that was the last thing Henry heard his once best friend say for 5 years. Takato as he walked away from Henry's sight was met with Ai who smiled at him, "Are you ok?"

Takato shook his head, "No but as long as I have Guilmon and the rest of you then I'll manage." Ai nodded, "Then let's go save Calumon then." The two began to walk to Guilmon's shed, neither knowing that things would never be the same again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Present Day**

It had been about 5 hours since Takato had brought Shibumi into HYPNOS and they had about 30 minutes left until the digimon appeared. Shibumi had been working on a virus that would hopefully eliminate the digimon or at least send it back to the digital world. As he stood ready to launch it, Yamaki turned to the tamers, "What happens if this doesn't work?" Takato knew the answer but he didn't want to consider it yet, "It'll work don't worry Mitsuo."

Yamaki frowned, "Tell ya what Matsuki if we manage to get through this you and I can sit down and have a nice long talk about the earthquakes 5 years ago." Takato nodded, "Looking forward to it then." Shibumi finished a few types from his keyboard and smiled, "Alright this should work, so let's try it." He pushed the enter key and they could see the symbol for the program he had created called Palo heading towards the digimon shown on the screen.

The others watched in hesitation as it made contact and appeared to be working at first but suddenly an image appeared on the screen that only Takato seemed to recognize. Takato cursed under his breath, "Beelzemon" The screen they returned to normal as they were forced to watch as the digimon completely destroyed Palo. Their one chance to stop this had been destroyed and now they could only watch helplessly as the time began to tick away.

Shibumi stared at the screen unsure of what to do as Yamaki became angry, "Tell me you have another idea, there's something we can do." Shibumi shook his head, "No that was everything I had and something stopped it, it's going to hit, it's going to hit Shinjuku." Yamaki now panicking called up to Riley, "Riley please tell me there's enough time to evacuate." Riley worried shook her head, "No, no way it could be done in time, plus we'd have to get it ok'd by the higher ups." Yamaki threw the phone he had been holding on to the ground, "Dammit why couldn't those idiots have listened to us an hour ago."

The other tamers had been standing there in shock until Takato stopped Yamaki's mini tantrum and put a hand on his shoulder, "Mitsuo relax, I've got a way to stop it." Yamaki looked at the goggle head, "How do you plan to do that?" Takato smiled, "Don't worry about it, just promise me one thing." Yamaki nodded, "Anything" Takato looked away from him and at the tamers, "Take care of all of them." Yamaki was confused at what he was doing but Shibumi knew immediately, "Takato are you sure?"

Takato nodded, "WarGrowlmon is the only one who could pull it off and wherever my partner goes I go." Shibumi frowned, "Takato I… it's been nice knowing you." Takato nodded at him, "Thanks for everything you've done for me Mr. Mizuno." Takato walked away from him and up to the tamers. All of them were confused except for Henry who being smart figured out what Takato was planning.

Takato smiled at him, "Gonna try to talk me out of it again Henry?" Henry shook his head, "Nah you were too stubborn last time, it wouldn't help to try again." Takato nodded, "Take care of yourself and remember to lighten up a little." He walked over to Jeri next, "Jeri keep having that big heart of yours, it's important to any team." Jeri nodded at him still confused over what was going on.

He walked to Alice next, "Alice I won't ask much from you but do me a favor and talk to Rika, you two shouldn't lose your friendship because of me." Alice raised an eyebrow at him, "You aren't doing what I think you're doing?" Takato shrugged, "Us goggle heads are stupid like that."

Alice looked down not wishing to say more. Takato walked over to Ryo and put a hand on his shoulder, "Promise me you'll take care of everyone." Ryo nodded, "Yea sure but I don't get what you're planning man." Takato laughed, "Don't worry about it, someone will explain it to you later." Finally he walked up to Rika who was just as confused as Ryo, "I don't get why it sounds like you're saying goodbye to everyone, you're gonna go stop this Digimon and come back right?"

Takato said nothing as he looked at her as she continued to grow worried, "Tell me you're just gonna go stop this thing and come back." Takato shook his head, "Goodbye Rika, thank you for letting me feel cared about again." Takato began to walk out of the room as Rika looked over to Shibumi, "What does he plan to do?" Shibumi sighed, "Guilmon's ultimate form is strong enough to intercept the Digimon and lift it into the sky, but he won't be fast enough to get away from the blast." Rika glared at all of them, "So what, we're gonna let Takato sacrifice himself? We're tamers we can help him."

No one said anything as she began to get desperate, "Fine I'll do something myself." She ran out of the room following him. He heard her and stopped his walk out of the building. He turned around and frowned at her, "Rika go back, let me do this." Rika shook her head, "No we can help you, we're a team for a reason, we're your friends." Takato nodded, "I know that but you guys aren't strong enough to help with this, it has to be Guilmon and I." Rika scowled at him, "So what, that's it? You're going to walk out and go die and leave me like everyone else does in my life?"

Takato shook his head, "Rika I'm not leaving you because I want to, I can't be selfish and neither can you." Rika began to calm down, "I know, but I don't want to lose you, not when I've gotten used to you being in my life." Takato approached her and put his hands on her shoulders, "I know and I don't want to go, but I can let everyone in Shinjuku get blown up."

Rika felt a tear escape her eye, "Please don't go." Takato frowned, "I'm sorry." Before she could respond he did something she wasn't expecting, he crushed his lips against hers and began to kiss. After the initial shock she embraced and closed her eyes, the two kissed for a minute before Takato pulled away and smiled at her, "Sorry I just wanted to do that before I go."

She was silent as he began to walk away from and pulling his hand from hers. As she watched him walk away all she could do is remember the feeling of his hands in hers and his lips on hers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was 5 minutes left as Takato and Growlmon arrived to the scene where the digimon would emerge from. Heavy fog covered the land as the two walked side by side toward the area. Takato looked to his partner ever faithful, "You with me boy, this one last time?" Growlmon nodded, "I've always been with you Takatomon." Takato smiled, "Good, I'll try to open a portal for us to the digital world, but who knows what'll happen if we get caught in the blast radius." Growlmon nodded, "I'm ready." Takato nodded and took out his digivice, "Then let's do this, **DIGIMODIFY: MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE** "

Growlmon glowed red and soon WarGrowlmon appeared from the fog, Takato got onto his shoulder with Digivice at the ready. The two got ready as soon the timer was up. They watched as BomberNanimon in all his giant glory emerged from a portal ready to explode. Takato meanwhile got a card ready, " **DIGIMODIFY: SPARROWMON'S JETS ACTIVATE** "

The jets materialized onto WarGrowlmon and he soon took to the sky like a jet, grabbing hold of BomberNanimon and he began lifting him into the air. Takato bracing himself nodded to WarGrowlmon, "DO IT!" WarGrowlmon threw BomberNanimon up slightly and charged his chest points, " **ATOMIC BLASTER** " The attack launched at BomberNanimon hitting and triggering his explosion.

Takato and WarGrowlmon got ready as the explosion got closer to them, they didn't get him far enough away and now it was closing in. Takato began to think about his life, "Mom and Dad I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye. Maki, Ai, Kazu, Kenta I'll see you guys soon. Rika, I wish we could've had more time together." He hit one last button on his digivice as the explosion hit them and all Takato saw was fire and then darkness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The others watched on the computer screen silently as the explosion occurred. They all waited for the indication of what happened to Takato and Guilmon. Soon though Riley announced it through tears in her eyes, "Takato and Guilmon's signatures are gone, they didn't make it."

There was silence as everyone didn't want to speak not knowing what to say. Rika dropped to the ground upset that she had once more lost someone in her life. She felt warm arms around her and was surprised to see it was Alice hugging her. She didn't say anything as she embraced the hug. Yamaki scowled and turned to Henry, "I didn't like Takato and he was a bit of an asshole, but in the end he sacrificed himself and proved he was more human than the rest of us and for that he has my unending respect."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "What's the plan now sir?" Yamaki grit his teeth, "We finish the Juggernaut program and make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain." Henry could only bring himself to nod as that was all he could do. They lost the best of them and no one was sure what to do next or who would step up to fulfill his role.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Digital World**

Meanwhile in the Digital World Beelzemon and Lilithmon were celebrating their victory. Beelzemon excited called to Lucemon who was in the room as well, "You see that Lucemon, Matsuki is dead, guess he wasn't that much of a threat after all."

Lucemon nodded, "I suppose you were right, although let's hope Matsuki didn't pull one last trick to survive." Beelzemon frowned as Lilithmon began to kiss his neck, "Do you always have to be a buzzkill?" Lucemon said nothing as he left the room, leaving his two fellow demon lords to celebrate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the digital world an old digimon couple were sitting down to breakfast. Suddenly they heard an explosion outside. The male looking digimon went out to check as his wife called to him, "Jijimon be careful" Jijimon nodded and went out to check what was the matter.

Eventually he called his wife to come outside, "Babamon come out here, you aren't gonna believe this." Babamon wanting to see what was the matter stepped outside to see a crater and what appeared to be a very bloody and burned being in it. Babamon turned to Jijimon, "Is that a human?"

Jijimon nodded, "I wonder if it's alive?" Almost answering the eldely digimon, the human slightly moved their fingers, indicating they were alive. The two became alarmed as they rushed over to the crater, intent on helping the injured human and what appeared to be the red ball that had landed with him.


	17. Chapter 17:Struggling to Move On

AN: Hello it's me, I'm back. This one took a little bit because a couple of reasons, 1. because I've been working a lot specifically at night which is when I do my writing. 2. I kind of had writers block and trying to figure out the best place to go after the big moment last chapter. and 3. admittedly I wanted to wait so readers could process last chapter. So obviously the main character isn't dead, but he's very much side lined and won't be popping for the foreseeable next couple of chapters. I did this mostly to show how the others develop and act without him to point out their screw ups and as well to make HYPNOS more of a threat without Takato around to just put a stop to it if he really feels like it. So without further ado let's get to the chapter.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

 **Episode 16: Struggling to move on**

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

It was the middle of October and the city of Tokyo had grown colder since the events of two weeks prior where the citizens of Shinjuku saw a large fireball in the sky. Official reports claimed it was simply a military test and few knew what had actually happened. No one knew about the sacrifice that was made that day and if the government of Japan had anything to say about it no one ever would. Now something else weird was happening in Shinjuku, it was snowing.

While it wasn't that weird to have snow so close to Halloween it was odd as the day before the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. In the middle of the park was an even more unusual sight, a large snowman who was breathing out trails of icy wind. It was dancing around seemingly oblivious to things around it. Suddenly a teen with brown hair spiked up and styled appeared before the snowman, "Hey what do you think you're doing?" The snowman turned to the teen, "Me? I'm just making things a little colder since it's a little too hot here."

The teen took out a device and looked at the screen that began to display something, "Look Frigimon I'm only gonna ask you once, go back to the Digital world or else." Frigimon looked at the teen, "Why would I do that? This human world is pretty nice." The teen shrugged, "Fine have it your way" He signaled to something Frigimon couldn't see, "Take him down" Before Frigimon could comment he heard a shout, " **STRIKE FANG** " A Digimon seemingly encased in fire appeared and rammed into Frigimon deleting him instantly.

The teen smiled at the Digimon, "Good job Strikedramon, now let's go before HYPNOS shows up." Strikedramon nodded, "You got it Ryo, besides you gotta go meet Henry for breakfast anyway." Ryo frowned, "Don't remind me, haven't seen the guy in two weeks and now he wants to meet for coffee." Strikedramon dedigivolved back to his rookie form and frowned, "Maybe he was just giving you some time to mourn, or maybe he was mourning himself."

Ryo rolled his eyes, "Yeah well while he's been mourning, we've been dealing with Digimon by ourselves." Monodramon looked at his partner, "Alice and Dobermon did offer to help us, you just turned them down." Ryo scoffed, "Because we don't need their help, **HE** asked me to take care of things so I will." Monodramon sighed, "He asked you to take care of everyone, I'm sure he didn't mean go lone wolf like he did." Ryo frowned again, "You know what I don't want to have this conversation right now, let's just go see what Henry wants."

Monodramon nodded and began to follow Ryo who started to walk out of the park. Ever since the incident Ryo had been more angry, refusing to even mention Takato by name and wanting to do everything himself. Even Monodramon could tell that Ryo wasn't alright and was refusing to grieve for his lost friend and instead began to take on some of Takato's worse traits and had stopped caring about justice. If this were two weeks ago Ryo would've tried to help Frigimon, not just execute him despite the digimon being mostly friendly. Monodramon sighed again, "Even when Takato isn't here he still leaves an effect." The pair walked on, curious to see what Henry wanted to speak to them about.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he arrived at the cafe Ryo found Henry already sitting at a table and had already ordered. Ryo went and sat down and nodded at him as Henry smiled at him slightly, "Hey Ryo it's nice to see you again." Ryo nodded as a coffee cup was placed in front of him and he had figured out Henry had ordered for him, "Thanks for ordering for me." Henry nodded, "So how are you?" Henry looked at his friend in front of him, he had bags under his eyes indicating he hadn't slept much and his hair didn't have it's usual shine as if he hadn't been putting much thought in his appearance.

Henry frowned at him, "You sure about that?" Ryo nodded, "I'm fine" Hearing the venom in his voice Henry decided to drop the subject. He took a sip of coffee and continued the conversation, "So have you seen Rika?" Ryo shook his head, "Nope, she hasn't responded to any texts or calls and I haven't seen her at school." Henry nodded, "I see, I know Riley told me she doesn't come out of her room much." Ryo frowned, "She cared a lot about him so it's understandable she'd be a little distant." Henry frowned, "I know, she tried to stop him right up till he walked out of the building." Ryo not wanting to think about it changed the subject, "How is everyone else taking it?"

Henry shook his head, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, Alice is being silent but I think she misses him and Jeri has been crying a lot." Ryo nodded, "And what about HYPNOS" Henry smiled slightly, "It's weird but Yamaki has kind of gained a weird respect for him, I guess he appreciates that Takato was willing to give it all for everyone." Ryo slammed his hand down on the table, "He wouldn't have had to if we all weren't so useless." Henry sighed, "Ryo we've talked about this, WarGrowlmon was the only one who could've done something and Takato wasn't letting him go alone."

Ryo glared at Henry, "We still could've helped somehow, he didn't have to die" Henry narrowed his eyes, "You think I don't know that? I keep running it through in my head trying to think of a way we could've done something, it's kept me up at night Ryo so don't think I've just accepted it and moved on." He had started to yell so at this point most people were looking at the two wondering what was going on. Ryo spoke quieter, "What do you plan to do now?" Henry shrugged, "Try to find a way for DIgimon to stop coming through, what do you plan to do?" Ryo finished his drink and frowned, "I'm gonna do what he asked me to do, take care of things."

Henry sighed, "You know you don't have to do that alone right?" Ryo scoffed, "Well I don't intend to work for HYPNOS so I'll do it by myself." Henry looked at his friend, "Ryo listen don't do anything stupid ok?" Ryo smiled slightly, "C'mon Henry it's me" He got up and began to walk out of the cafe as Henry watched, "And that's what I'm afraid of." He pulled out his phone and began to text someone, "He won't admit he's in mourning and putting everything on his shoulders." He sent the text and got a response back quickly, "I'll watch him, just keep taking care of Jeri." Henry sighed and went back to drinking his coffee, things were never this complicated in the show.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he walked outside he was met by Monodramon who looked at him funny, "So I take it that didn't go well?" Ryo shrugged, "It went as well as one could imagine." Monodramon nodded, "So what's the plan? Go get some sleep?" Ryo shook his head, "Nope, there was someone behind that digimon getting sent here and we're gonna find out who." Monodramon looked at his partner like he was crazy, "What makes you so sure there's some big villain?" Ryo smiled, "Because of that symbol that flashed after that program that guy wrote failed, Takato knew what it was and so did he."

Monodramon nodded understanding what his partner was going on, "So what's the plan?" Ryo stopped and shrugged, "Uh I guess try to find that Shibumi guy, I don't know I didn't really have a plan." Ryo began to laugh as Monodramon sweat dropped, "Well I guess I could try to track him, I do remember what he smells like." Ryo clapped, "Alright let's go then, we're gonna find Shubumi and find out whoever this evil Digimon is so we can bring him to justice." Monodramon nodded and smiled, at least in that moment Ryo was acting like his usual self again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Henry arrived back at the HYPNOS building and entered the control room, waiting there for him was Jeri along with Yamaki watching over some kind of test they were running. Jeri ran up to him eager to hear how his conversation with Ryo went, "Welcome back Henry, how was Ryo?" Henry frowned and shook his head, "He's denying he's even upset and throwing himself into protecting the city." Jeri frowned, "I hope he's ok." Henry put a hand on her shoulder, "Alice said she'd set him straight so let's not worry." In front of them he heard Yamaki laugh, "Let's hope Akiyama won't become a problem like Matsuki was at times."

Jeri turned around and looked at Yamaki, "What does that mean ?" Yamaki walked closer to the, "Akiyama has seemed to have been inspired by Matsuki which is already troubling, but to put it bluntly Akiyama is a bigger idiot which could mean bigger problems." Henry shook his head, "You're wrong, Ryo may not be the smartest but he cares a lot about justice and doing what's right so he won't do anything that could cause problems."

Yamaki raised an eyebrow, "Are you really so sure about that?" Henry nodded, "Ryo isn't dangerous and I can assure you he won't be a problem" Yamaki shrugged, "Best hope those words don't come back to bite " As he walked away Henry sighed, "Yeah me too" Henry looked at Yamaki as he exited the room, really hoping his faith in Ryo wasn't being misplaced.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two had searched all day but in the end their search had been pointless, Ryo wasn't able to find Shibumi and though it took some convincing Monodramon managed to get him to go home for the day. He had sat himself on the couch after eating some leftover Chinese food for dinner and before he knew it he had passed out on the couch, TV still on and a sleeping Monodramon besides him. Unfortunately for Ryo it wasn't a peaceful sleep soon he began to hear what had been plaguing his dreams for the past two weeks, "Take care of everyone" Ryo began to struggle in his sleep, "No don't, we can help you"

He heard the voice again, "Someone will explain it to you later" He began to shake in his sleep and violently shaking his head before he heard a new voice, "Ryo, Ryo wake up" Ryo shot forward now awake and recognizing that he had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked over to see Monodramon looking at him concerned, "Ryo are you ok?" Ryo nodded, "Yea I'm fine" Monodramon frowned, "Are you sure? That seemed like a bad nightmare" Ryo nodded again, "I said I'm fine so drop it"

Monodramon put a hand on his wrist, "You don't seem fine, you've been having nightmares every night and you're starting to worry me" Ryo frowned at him, "I'm fine Monodramon, I can't afford to have anything wrong with me, not when I have to protect everyone." Monodramon shook his head, "Protecting everyone means protecting yourself too." Ryo looked at his partner annoyed, "I need to be a hero to protect everyone Monodramon and that means I can't be weak." Monodramon frowned again, "Being a hero doesn't mean you can't be upset that your friend is gone."

Ryo shook his head, "I'm fine, Takato knew that I needed to be the one to take his place so I'll do what I have to." Before Monodramon could respond Ryo got up and began walking towards the door, "Ryo where are you going?" Ryo got to the door and turned around, "I need some fresh air, I can't deal with this right now." He opened the door and exited allowing it to slam behind him. Monodramon looked on helpless, his partner was in pain and he had no ways of trying to help him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Unknown Location(Digital World)**

Alphamon wasn't sure why he had been summoned by King Yggdrasil, the royal knights had been in mourning since losing one of their own and all of them had jumped into the war against the demon lords. It was odd as Yggdrasil hadn't spoken or even summoned any of them since the tragedy and Alphamon was convinced he was in mourning as well. Once he entered into the champers he kneeled before Yggdrasil who floated in the middle of the room, "Your majesty you have summoned me?"

There was a pause for a moment before the booming voice of Yggdrasil began to speak, "Alphamon it has taken me some time but I've managed to determine something." Alphamon looked up at his lord, "What is it King Yggdrasil?" There was another pause, "Gallantmon is alive somewhere in the digital world" Alphamon's eyes widened in awe, "Are you sure your majesty?"

King Yggdrasil glowed as if he was nodding, "Yes, I discovered he'd opened a portal before the blast fully consumed him." Alphamon nodded, "But how can we be sure he survived?" King Yggdrasil answered him, "Because I still sense him, unfortunately his life force is too weak for me to determine where." Alphamon nodded, "What will you have us do?"

King Yggdrasil spoke one last time, "Send out our two fastest and have them search the digital world, when they find him bring him back to be healed." Alphamon stood up, "I will send out Ulforceveedramon and Kentaurosmon at once, we will not fail you majesty." King Yggdrasil stopped glowing signaling the conversation was over and Alphamon began to walk towards the door. He whispered to himself, "Takato, Guilmon, if you two are alive we will find you." He exited the door and prepared to go summon his two comrades, King Yggdrasil's will would be done and they would find their youngest members to bring them home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(Two Days Later)**

It had been two days since his argument with Monodramon and since then the two hadn't spoken. Ryo had committed to finding Shibumi and unfortunately he hadn't come any closer to finding him. His fangirls had been annoying that day and while usually he'd take the time to flirt with them he wasn't in the mood for them screaming his name. He was hiding in a janitor's closet as no matter where he went they would follow. Suddenly though the handle of the door began to turn and Ryo froze as he feared who had found him. The door swung open and there on the other side of the door was a frowning Alice clad in her school uniform.

She said nothing as she entered into the closet and closed the door locking it behind her, Ryo slapped his head in stupidity cursing himself for forgetting to lock the door. Ryo glared at the blonde who hadn't exactly been a friend to him these past few months, "What do you want?" Alice rolled her eyes at the comment, "I wanted to escape all the girls chasing me." Ryo mockingly laughed, "No that's what I'm doing, what are you doing in here." Alice punched him in the arm, "Contrary to your belief I do still care about you and both Henry and your partner seem to think you're having problems."

Ryo shook his head not convinced, "You sure haven't acted like you cared, and besides how could you have even talked to Monodramon." Alice frowned, "Just because we have two differing opinions doesn't mean I lose my feelings towards you, and I did talk to Monodramon because he showed up to fight a Digimon even though you weren't with him." Ryo's eyes widened, "He did?" Alice nodded, "He wants to be stronger to help you in whatever problems you're having." Ryo shook his head, "Well I have no problems so he's wasting his time."

Alice laughed, "Oh please, you look horrible, hardly slept, hardly put any time in your appearance and you're avoiding your fangirls." Ryo frowned, "So what?" Alice sighed, "Look I'm already dealing with a depressed Rika so I'll ask this once, what's wrong with you." Ryo glared at her, "Nothing is wrong with me so you can stop pretending you care." Alice looked at him actually offended, "I care Ryo, I care a lot so talk to me" Ryo sensing the sincerity in her voice sighed, "I'm just trying to do what Takato asked me before he left."

Alice frowned at him, "So taking care of everyone means acting like an asshole like him and pretending you aren't upset about something." Ryo scoffed at her analysis, "I'm not upset about something and plus Takato was strong so maybe I should be like him." Alice cursed under her breath getting annoyed at his stubbornness, "Ryo you're upset that Takato died and feel like you need to blame yourself so you're trying to act like him because if you do it'll be like he never died." Ryo looked away from her knowing she was right, "I don't have time to be upset, people die and we have to move on."

Alice shook her head, "This isn't moving on Ryo, this isn't healthy for you." Ryo knelt down, "I can't afford to mourn Alice, something is out there." Alice knelt down besides, "A lot is out there, but if we don't mourn we aren't human. Don't abandon who you are just so you don't have to feel pain." Ryo let out a tear, "I just want to feel like I didn't fail him, I want justice against whoever did this."

Alice put a hand on his shoulder, "You didn't fail him, you stood by him through everything going on and that's why he asked you to take care of everyone. He wanted the Ryo who flirts with girls and cares about justice, not the Ryo who refuses to admit his grief." Ryo looked at her, "I just miss him, I miss him a lot."

Alice nodded, "I know, we all do but it helps to admit it not run from it." Ryo looked at her, "Even you miss him?" Alice nodded, "He proved how human he was in that moment and for what he did I'll miss him." Ryo stood up, "I need to make things right with Monodramon." Alice nodded and smiled at him, "Yes you do and by the way I heard you were looking for that friend of Takato's, I'd be willing to help you a bit."

Ryo smiled at her, "Really?" Alice nodded, "Well I got my hands full with Rika but when I get time I'll ask Yamaki about him." Ryo smiled, "Thanks Alice, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go find my partner." He opened the door and ran off leaving Alice in the closet by herself. She smiled slightly, "Anytime Ryo" The usually cold Alice felt a burning in her cheeks, maybe their friendship could be repaired after all she was the one who hurt it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Knowing where Monodramon would be Ryo ran as fast as he could and after 10 minutes found himself at Monodramon's favorite tree where he'd come to relax and take naps. Breathing heavily he looked up to see his partner sitting on the branch. Gasping for air, Ryo called to him, "Monodramon, we need to talk." Monodramon looked down to see Ryo standing there, "Ryo? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Ryo waved him off, "You're more important." Monodramon jumped down, "So what do you want?" Ryo sighed, "I wanted to apologize for getting mad at you and not telling you about how I was feeling, I just didn't want to admit I was grieving." Monodramon frowned, "I understand that you didn't want to admit your feelings but Ryo I need you to know that you can talk to me about these things."

Ryo nodded, "I know I'm sorry buddy, can you forgive me." Monodramon smiled and nodded, "Of course I can, just promise no more acting like Takato." Ryo smiled at him, "I think I can do that." The two high fived as all was right with the world, however Monodramon felt a scent on his nose, "Uh Ryo I think I smell a Digimon." Ryo frowned, "Why is there always a Digimon at the worst times?" Monodramon shrugged, "We can figure that out later for now let's go stop it." Ryo nodded and the two took off ready to go fight the evil Digimon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two arrived at the sight of the Digimon, thankfully an abandoned area near the waterfront. Monodramon had already Digivolved to Strikedramon and Ryo had his Digivice out ready. The enemy Digimon appeared in front of them jumping down from a nearby building. Ryo was shocked to see who the Digimon was, "Silphymon ultimate with no type, special attack is **STATIC FORCE"** Silphymon glared at them, "What is this? A human and a champion come to challenge me?"

Ryo looked at their opponent, "Silphymon, you're usually a good Digimon, what are you doing here?" Silphymon scoffed, "I only care about a good battle, if you can't do that then step aside or be destroyed." Ryo shook his head, "No chance, we won't let you hurt anyone." Strikedramon got into a fighting chance, "If you really want to fight I'll give you one." Silphymon smiled at him, "Very well then, let's see how you hold up puny champion." Silphymon shot forward and punched Strikedramon in the gut , knocking him back a few feet.

Ryo while watching suddenly felt a pain in his gut and felt the wind knocked out of him, "What the hell? Why can I feel Strikedramon's pain?" Strikedramon looked at his partner, "Our bond must've evolved as we got closer, I remember Takato mentioning this once." Ryo nodded, "Right, you and I are connected so let's use that connection to bring this guy to justice." Strikedramon nodded and prepared his attack, " **STRIKE FANG** " Silphymon smiled at the attempt, "My turn, **DUAL SONIC** " Silphymon created a shockwave that was fired at Strikedramon's attack resulting in both attacks colliding and creating a tiny explosion. Unfortunately due to being the weaker one Strikedramon was knocked back and Ryo felt his pain.

Gritting his teeth Ryo struggled to keep standing, "No dammit we can't lose, I understand now Takato wanted me to protect everyone as myself because he believed in me and my desire for justice, I can't let him down." Strikedramon rose again and nodded to his partner, "He knew you could do it Ryo and so do I, so let's win this." Suddenly a card began to glow blue in his hand and Ryo looking at it understood what he had to do, " **DIGIMODIFY: MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**." Strikedramon began to glow blue, " **STRIKEDRAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO"** Soon a large dragon covered in armor and cybernetics emerged from the light, " **CYBERDRAMON** " Ryo stood in awe at his partner, "Cyberdramon a ultimate level vaccine type, special attack is the deadly **DESOLATION CLAW** " Ryo smiled at his partner, "Alright Cyberdramon ready to deliver some justice"

Cyberdramon growled and nodded as Silphymon looked on and smiled, "Finally a good fight" He charged at the newly digivolved Cyberdramon who simply stood there. Silphymon readied a kick to Cyberdramon, but Cyberdramon still not moving, caught the kick and flung Silphymon backwards. Silphymon growled and began to move his arms around himself, "Fine take this, **STATIC FORCE** " He fired the energy shots at Cyberdramon who when close enough slashed at them, " **CYBER NAIL** " His sharp claws ripped in through Silphymon's attacks as Silphymon frowned at the results. Ryo looked at his partner, "Cyberdramon finish it, show him our justice." Cyberdramon growled again and charged towards Silphymon raising his claws, " **DESOLATION CLAW** "

The attack landed at Silphymon at such close range he had no idea what had happened as the powerful attack deleted him instantly. Ryo smiled at his partner who had dedigivolved back to Monodramon, "Alright good job Monodramon you were pretty cool." Monodramon smiled, "I guess I was huh, well Ryo I guess we found the strength to protect everyone." Ryo nodded, "Yeah, and hopefully wherever Takato is he's proud." The two smiled at each other and walked off having learned a valuable lesson and hopefully with his partners help Ryo would no longer be struggling to move on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was after school and Henry having learned Ryo cut class to go deal with a Digimon had to make an excuse to his teacher where he had gone. Now he was back in HYPNOS updating Yamaki on what had gone on. Yamaki raised an eyebrow, "So Akiyama won't be a problem then?" Henry shrugged, "Honestly I don't know but I think he's accepted his feelings about Takato's death which will hopefully not make him like what you were thinking."

Yamaki nodded, "I suppose you were right, what is Alice doing now?" Henry sighed, "She's still trying to get through to Rika but who knows what'll happen there." Yamaki nodded, "I see, well anyway I wanted to introduce you to a new scientist that's helping with the juggernaut program." Yamaki pressed a button to signal someone could come into the room. The person entered and Henry's eyes widened, "DAD?" Janyu Wong looked at his son in shock, "Henry?" Father and son looked at each other as Yamaki watched on, this was going to be a very interesting conversation.

To be Continued!

AN: Alright so couple of fun things, next chapter will be an Alice chapter. Haven't done one of those awhile and I want to go into her personality more and backstory to show why she hates Takato's lying and deceiving so much. And obviously with this chapter I did want to confirm she still cares about Rika and Ryo. So anyway see ya next chapter and stay safe.


	18. Chapter 18: Overcoming the Past

AN: Hello all and welcome back. So this one took a little bit because I really wanted to make this the best I could due to the subject matter. This chapter goes into a little backstory on Alice. So obviously she never really had much backstory in the original besides having her grandfather being a monster maker and showing a picture of her with him and her dad. So I decided to expand on that a bit. Anyway enjoy and I hope you're all doing ok out there in these crazy times.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

 **Episode 17: Overcoming the Past**

 **Shinjuku, Japan**

The bell rang as high school students began to flood out of Shinjuku High School. It was the weekend and they were all eager to start it after a long week of tests and academics. Two students separated from the rest and stopped to talk, the male smiled at her, "So what's your plans for the weekend Alice?" Alice sighed, "I'm hoping to relax actually, Yamaki has been quiet so I'm enjoying the down time." Ryo nodded, "We haven't had any evil Digimon since Monodramon digivolved to Cyberdramon two weeks ago, maybe he scared them all off." Alice smiled slightly, "As much as I would love if that were true, I think it's just because of whatever HYPNOS is working on."

Ryo frowned , "You really trust Yamaki that much that you don't care about what he's planning?" Alice rolled her eyes, "We just became friends again Ryo let's not have this argument." Ryo nodded, "Fine, I'm not smart enough to argue with you about it anyway." There was an awkward silence for a moment, Ryo was baiting her into going further with it but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. After a few moments she decided to change the subject, "What are your plans?" Ryo shrugged, "Chill at home for the most part, I'll probably go try to visit Rika." Alice nodded, "How is she doing by the way?"

Ryo smiled slightly, "Getting a little better I think, haven't you been visiting her?" Alice shook her head, "Only a couple of times, last time I saw her we argued about my hatred for Takato and she told me to screw off." Ryo sighed, "You and Takato used to be cool, I don't know why you hate him so much now." Alice glared at him, "He's fine to get along with, but he used us at times and was dangerous and most importantly he lied a lot, and the thing I hate most in the world is a liar." Ryo shook his head, "And Yamaki doesn't lie to you?" Alice nodded, "I haven't caught him in a lie yet, he's been nothing but honest with us and that earns him more points in my book than Takato."

Ryo rolled his eyes, "Well I'm gonna go before this turns into an argument." He waved goodbye and slowly began to walk away, Alice thought about calling out to him but hesitated. They had only just become friends again and she didn't want to risk that again, she had treated him and Rika horribly for months and she was only slowly starting to rebuild those relationships.

Even if she wanted them to forgive her she wasn't willing to compromise her views on Takato to earn their forgiveness. She had learned a long time ago people like him couldn't be trusted and even if she had to watch her friends walk away from her she wouldn't change her mind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It usually took her about 20 minutes to get home from school but today it had only taken her 15. Alice just wanted to get home and enjoy a weekend without any incidents from HYPNOS or Digimon in general. She was looking forward to just kicking back and listening to music and maybe doing some reading. As she entered her apartment she called to her grandfather who was usually home, "Grandpa I'm home." Rob McCoy or Dolphin as his friends for some reason called him stuck his head out of his office and smiled at her, "Oh hey Alice you're home early." Alice walked into his office and shrugged at him, "I was just really looking forward to the weekend, Dad isn't home yet?"

Her father worked as a teacher at an elementary school and he'd usually be home by now unless he had something to do after work. She was close with her father and he would've told her if he had some kind of errand to do after school. Her Grandfather frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh about that, you see he got a call from your mother, she's here in town and wanted to see you but he went to see her instead." Alice frowned at hearing this, "I don't want to see her." Dolphin nodded, "I know that and your father knows that, that's why he went to go see her instead." Alice scowled and folded her arms, "I don't even know why she'd bother coming here, no one wants her around."

Dolphin sighed, "Alice the last time you saw her 7 years ago she very well could have changed." Alice nearly growled at the possibility of the woman who created her changing, "She didn't change in the 10 years we were a family, why would she change now?" Dolphin shrugged, "All I know is she wants to see you and after 7 years I would strongly suggest you consider it." Alice shook her head, "No way, it's not gonna happen." Dolphin frowned, "Fine, but at least here what your father has to say when he comes home." Alice walked out the door not even acknowledging his last comment. Her mother had hurt her too much and she refused to see her, she didn't give chances to people like her.

She walked into her room and walked out onto the balcony that was connected to it and sat down in the chair. Next to her was a sleeping Dobermon who woke up at the sound of her sitting down. He yawned and looked at his tamer, "Good afternoon Alice, how was school?" Usually he didn't attempt much small talk but she was clearly upset and he wasn't good at this sort of thing, he didn't want to just ask outright. He waited 5 minutes for her to respond but all she did was look out into the city clearly lost in her own thoughts. Deciding he may as well just get to the point he cleared his throat to get her attention, "So care to tell me what's wrong?" Alice shook her head, "Not really."

Dobermon rolled his eyes, "Clearly something is wrong and I thought we'd agreed to talk to each other more." Alice glared at her partner for a moment before speaking, "I'm upset ok, happy?" Dobermon frowned, Alice usually acted more mature for her age but for once she was acting like a bratty teenager, "I can tell, what are you upset about." Seeing he wasn't going to drop it Alice sighed, "I learned my mother is in town and wants to see me." Dobermon raised an eyebrow, "And that's bad because?" Alice scoffed at his attempts at talking, "If you hadn't realized she doesn't live with us, my parents are divorced." Dobermon nodded, "Ok but why do you not want to see her?" Alice continued to look out at the city not facing him as she answered, "The divorce was mostly her fault, she's an alcoholic and a drug addict who cheated on my dad a lot."

Dobermon had no idea what that meant but he assumed it was bad, "And that's why you don't like her?" Alice shook her head, "No it's because she used me to get away with it for so long and when I finally realized it I vowed to never see her again." Dobermon frowned, "I'm sorry Alice, Digimon don't really have parents so I don't know how to help, but if there's anything you need let me know."

Alice sighed and reached down to pet him, it used to annoy him when she did it but he's become somewhat more tolerant of her displays of affection, "Just let me have some quiet time ok? A lot of bad memories are coming back." Dobermon nodded, "I'll be here if you need me." She nodded and he settled down again, willing to stay by her side and rest until she needed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **California, USA(12 Years Ago)**

5 year old Alice loved playdates and she had so many friends so that meant a lot of playdates. Sometimes she had playdates with kids she didn't know, her mommy would just bring her along with her when she was going to a friends house and she would play with their kids. Usually while she played her mommy would go into the bedroom with her friends daddy and they wouldn't come out for nearly two hours. Once she asked her mommy what she did with her friends but she never got an answer only being told adult stuff. Alice did find it weird how she wasn't allowed to tell her daddy about the playdates but according to her mommy it was because it was a special mommy and daughter thing.

She had been at a friends house for two hours and she was playing with her friend Graham when her mommy had finally come out of the room. She looked all sweaty and her hair was a mess but she took her by the hand and she waved goodbye to Graham unsure if she'd ever see her friend again. Even though she had so many friends she sometimes didn't see any of them again or not for a long time as her mommy said she didn't need to see all of them a lot. They got in the car and began to drive, her mommy always drove a little fast but Alice trusted her enough that she'd keep them safe. As they drove her mommy turned and smiled at her in her seat, "Alice baby I know you probably want to go home but I have one more stop to make before we go home."

Alice frowned at her, "But mommy I want to go home now." Her mommy sighed, "Tell you what, if you are a big girl and let me go make this one last stop and wait in the car, we'll get ice cream on the way home." Alice smiled brightly and raised her arms in happiness, "Ice cream yay!" She continued to celebrate in her seat as her mommy pulled up to a very run down looking house and unbuckled her seat belt, "Now just stay here Alice I'll be right back." Alice couldn't hear her though as she was lost in thought about what kind of ice cream she wanted.

Her mommy was gone for awhile and even the mind and imagination of a 5 year old eventually got bored and she eventually started to look out the window hoping her mother would exit from the scary looking house. Finally after more time passed her mommy exited the house and Alice thought she could see her place a plastic bag into her pocket. As she got back into the car she smiled at Alice, "Ok are we ready for some ice cream!" Something seemed weird, her mommy seemed to be acting differently and her eyes looked red. It didn't matter though because she was the best mommy in the world and Alice just felt so lucky to be able to spend so much time with her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku, Japan(Present Day)**

She had sat on her balcony for what had felt like hours, simply staring out into the city dreaming about what her life would've been like if she had stayed in America, most importantly if she had stayed with her. She thought of many things, how pretty the city was, how it compared to where she used to live, her anger at her mother and she even thought about calling Ryo. She didn't have anyone to talk to about this and as much as she wanted to confide in Dobermon she was worried he didn't care. Ryo would at least care, he wouldn't be able to offer helpful advice or sympathize with her but he'd at least care.

She pushed that thought from her mind though, she hadn't told him or anyone about her past with her mother and she didn't feel the need to. She was the one who helped solve their problems and offered advice, she didn't want them to know she had her own problems. If she did then they might not come to her for advice anymore and if they didn't then they might not need her anymore. She suddenly heard a knock at her bedroom door and got up to open it. Standing there was her dad smiling at her, his usually neat blonde hair was messy and his glasses were off.

He'd must've been thinking heavily as he had a tendency to mess up his hair when he was doing serious thinking. Alice stood there staring at him waiting for him to speak, "Uh hey Alice I brought take out home from your favorite sushi place why not come out of your room and eat some dinner." Alice said nothing and walked past him into the kitchen where her grandfather was already eating and staying quiet. The two sat down at the table to eat and finally Alice spoke up, "So what did she want?" Her father looked at her confused, "What did who want?" Alice rolled her eyes, "Grandpa told me where you went after work so don't play dumb."

Her father sighed, "I was debating on how to tell but your grandpa opened his big mouth." Alice continued to shoot a death glare at him, "What did she want." Her father frowned, "She was here on vacation and she wanted to talk and I thought I owed her that after 7 years of not speaking." Alice pounded her head on the table, "Like hell, she doesn't deserve a damn thing." Her father put a hand over her hand to get her to calm down, "Alice relax, she just told me how her life has been going and kept asking about you." Alice calmed down and continued to frown, "And?" Her father smiled slightly, "She said she's been clean for 7 years and turned her life around."

Alice glared at him, "And you believed her?" Her father hesitated before nodding, "I was married to that woman for 15 years and I know when she's lying, so yes I believe her. She wants to see you Alice and I strongly encourage you to meet with her before she leaves on Sunday." Alice shook her head, "I don't want to see her, I'd rather never speak to her again." Her father nodded, "I can't control your life Alice, if you don't want to see her that's fine but I'm telling you'll regret it if you don't." Alice said nothing and the McCoy family went back to eating silently, the rest of dinner was going to be very awkward.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **California, USA(10 Years Ago)**

It was midnight and 7 year old Alice was awoken with a start as she felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes to see her mom sitting at the edge of the bed smiling at her. Something was wrong, she felt awful and seemed to not be registering that she had woken up. She sat up and looked at her mother, "Mom what is it?" Suddenly her mother hugged her and began to cry, "Oh Alice you know how much I love you right baby girl?" She was slurring her words and Alice was sure something was wrong with her, "I love you too mom what's wrong?"

Her mom still smelled and Alice wasn't sure what it was as her mom continued to slur her words, "Just promise me that you won't let anyone take you away from me ok?" Alice nodded, "Of course mom I'd never want to lose you." Her mom stopped hugging her and smiled, "Good so if anyone ever asks you if things are fine when I'm with you, you gotta tell them yes understand?" Alice nodded, "You got it mom, now can I go back to sleep?" Her mom nodded, "You got it, good night baby girl." She left her room and Alice went back to sleep hoping she was simply just dreaming of this bizarre encounter with her mom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after her late night encounter with her mom Alice was sitting at the kitchen table doing some math homework when her dad walked in. He taught in the same school that she went to and though he wasn't her teacher usually offered to help her with her homework. He sat down at the table with her and smiled at her, "Alice do you mind if I asked you a weird question?" Alice shook her head, "No go ahead dad" Her dad sighed, "Do you ever not have fun when you spend time with your mom or does she do anything weird?"

Alice remembering her promise to her mom shook her head, "No of course not, I love spending time with mom and everything is fine when we do." Her dad nodded, "Alright then but you gotta promise me that you'll tell me if she ever makes you uncomfortable." Alice nodded, "Ok dad." Her dad then dropped the subject and started to help her with her homework. Anyone older would've questioned what was going on with her parents but to Alice's 7 year old mind this was perfectly normal part of her day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Present Day**

Ryo had just finished visiting Rika and was walking back to his apartment. She was getting better and he had hoped she would soon be back in the fight. Losing Takato had been hard on her and they all had thought she would retreat from the world and become the ice queen she once was but thankfully she's recovering from her grief well. As he continued to walk he heard something following him, they weren't footsteps. No they sounded more like the sounds a dog made when walking on pavement. He turned around and looked at his stalker, "Any reason you're following me Dobermon?" Dobermon glared at the brown haired tamer, "Am I not allowed to go where I please?" Ryo frowned, "Well you can, but Alice isn't with you so it either means you two had a fight or she's finally ordered you to kill me."

Dobermon looked at him confused, "We didn't have a fight and she would probably kill me if I harmed you." Ryo laughed, "Then what are you doing here? Because you and I aren't exactly friends." Dobermon let out a sigh of defeat, "Because human, you've helped me before concerning Alice and I need your help again." Ryo rolled his eyes, "What happened this time?" Dobermon glared at him, "Sorry to disappoint you but Alice and I didn't fight, but something is wrong with Alice." Hearing his comment Ryo looked at the digimon in concern, "What's wrong with her?" Dobermon shook his head, "It's not for me to say?" Ryo glared at him, "Then why the hell are you here?" Dobermon frowned, "I want to comfort her since I can't sympathize with her and I don't know how."

Ryo sighed, "Just uh listen to her and be there for her, even if you can't offer advice you can offer an ear to listen and affection when she needs it." Dobermon raised an eyebrow, "That's really all there is to it?" Ryo nodded, "For a girl like Alice yea, she isn't gonna take any advice anyone gives her anyway, so just support her." Dobermon thought for a second before nodding, "Thank you human, I suppose I owe you for the advice." Ryo smiled, "You could tell me what's wrong with Alice." Before he could get a response Dobermon ran off leaving a disappointed Ryo. Ryo simply just shrugged, "Ah well guess she'll tell me when she's ready." He continued to walk back to his apartment hoping his friend would tell him sooner rather than later.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Following the awkward dinner last night with her family, Alice decided she didn't want to spend the day inside her home and had left early in the morning. She had gotten bored though, Henry was doing whatever computer nerds did on Saturday, Ryo was visiting Rika and was probably pissed at her. Dobermon went off to who knows where and probably wouldn't show up unless he was looking for food, and Jeri was working at her family's restaurant. That was it, she was hungry anyway so she'd go visit Jeri and spend some time with her. The girl wasn't one to pry about personal issues so there was no chance she'd ask her if she was upset. She had gotten several texts from her father about leaving in the morning but she had been ignoring them. He couldn't believe that he would dare suggest she speak to her mother after everything she did.

After a brisk 10 minute walk she had arrived at the restaurant and went in hoping to see Jeri. Thankfully Jeri was around when she had walked in and told her to sit wherever she wanted. Jeri brought her some tea and smiled at her, "If you give me 5 minutes I'll sit with you for my break." Alice nodded at her and soon became lost in thought as she contemplated her current problems. As she continued to think she didn't hear someone calling her name, "Alice, Alice, Alice you there." Seeing a hand wave in front of her Alice jolted up and turned to see Jeri who had now sat at the table, "Oh sorry Jeri I was just thinking about stuff."

Jeri smiled at her, "You know most people aren't that lost in thought unless something is wrong." Alice shook her head, "Nothings wrong, I'm fine." Jeri smiled at her, "You know I'm not one to pry Alice but I can tell something is wrong and you may as well tell me because I won't leave you alone until you do." Alice frowned at her, "I said I'm fine, you guys don't need to worry about my problems." Jeri shook her head, "You're my friend so I'll worry about them anyway." Alice looked at her tea that had grown cold, "I don't want you to think less of me."

Jeri laughed at the comment, "Alice I know you're usually the one helping us with our problems, but you're human and you have problems too so I won't look down on you if you need to vent." Alice looked at the worried girl, "You really won't think differently of me?" Jeri nodded, "Alice you're my friend, I bring you lunch at least 3 times a week, you being upset won't make me hate you." Alice sighed, "Fine, have you ever noticed I never mention my mom at all when I talk about my family." Jeri nodded, "Now that you mention it, yeah you never have." Alice took a sip of her tea before continuing, "That's because she still lives in America, my parents got divorced when I was 10."

Jeri looked at her confused, "So do you not see her?" Alice shook her head, "I don't want to see her, she's a drug addict and alcoholic and cheated on my dad a lot." Jeri's face turned to worry and she placed a hand on Alice's, "Alice I am so sorry, was it hard to deal with?" Alice shook her head, "I never really noticed because I was a young kid, but when I finally found out it was the last day I saw her." Slowly she began to think back to that fateful day 7 years ago.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **7 Years Ago**

Her mom had just picked her up from school and they were driving home or at least Alice was hoping they were. Lately her mom had taken her places and had left her in the car while she went into whatever place they ended up at for sometimes an hour. Alice once didn't mind this but now she had homework and she wanted to talk to friends online so she didn't have time for an errand. Home had been a scary thought for her recently, her parents fought a lot and her mom was acting more and more weird. She kept asking Alice to lie for her and tell her dad that she wasn't doing anything bad when they went out for Mommy/Daughter time but Alice was starting to get the feeling her mom was lying to her.

Her mom seemed to be driving weird as she kept turning fast and swerving a bit. The same smell she sometimes had when she would wake her up in the middle of the night was present in the car and Alice was wondering if something was wrong. Her mom seemed to be nervous as Alice turned to her, "Uh mom are you ok?" Her mom turned to her appearing angry, "I'm fine Alice, why don't you mind your own damn business you stupid kid!"

She continued to yell at Alice but Alice wasn't focusing on that, her mom wasn't paying attention to the road and now they went off the street. Alice could barely yell out, "Mom watch out!" But it was too late, the car crashed into the tree and Alice saw white before everything became black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alice felt warm, she wasn't sure where she was and she was afraid to open her eyes as she feared the worst. Struggling to open her eyes she found herself in a hospital bed, her grandpa was sitting by her bedside as she opened her eyes. He saw her moving and jumped up and smiled, "Alice oh good sweety you're awake how are you feeling?" Alice looked at him confused, "I feel a little sore but I'm fine, where's mom?" Her grandpa nodded, "Don't worry about that right now, I'll call your dad." He began to walk out of the room yelling, "Keith!" As he ran out of the room Alice struggled to remember what had happened, she remembered her mom yelling at her a lot of mean things. Then the car went off the road, then it hit the tree and that's where her memory stopped.

Her dad ran into the room and smiled at seeing her awake, "Oh Alice you're awake I'm so glad." Alice looked at him, "Daddy what happened? Is Mom ok?" Her dad knelt by her bed and began to stroke her hair to comfort her, "You two had an accident, you've been asleep for a day but the doctors said that you should be fine just some bumps and bruises." Alice nodded, "Ok but where's mom?" Her dad looked at her grandpa before sighing, "You aren't going to see your mother for awhile." Alice looked at him shocked, "But why not? I want to know if she's ok." Her dad nodded, "She's fine Alice, but you see she's in a lot of trouble."

The concern Alice was feeling continued to grow, "Why would she be in trouble?" Her dad sighed, "They've taught you about drugs and alcohol in school right?" Alice nodded, "Yeah they've been teaching us about them this year." Her dad nodded, "Well your mom as it turns out has a really big problem with both of them and she was driving while on both of them." Alice starting to understand nodded, "And we were that it could get you into a lot of trouble." Her dad nodded again, "So while thankful neither of you were hurt badly your mom is still in trouble."

Alice looked at her dad feeling tears in her eyes, "So what happens now?" Before her dad could answer her grandpa walked over, "Well I just got a pretty good job offer in Japan and your dad and I were talking about you two coming with me." Alice nodded, "That sounds nice but what about?" The two adults looked at each other and frowned, she wasn't old enough to understand everything going on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Present Day**

Alice continued talking after telling Jeri the story, "As I got older I realized a lot more about my mom and how much of a liar she was and she manipulated me to get away with her habits for so many years. Eventually I developed a lot of hatred for her and hatred in general for people who lie and manipulate others." Jeri had a frown on her face and nodded, "Alice I'm so sorry you had to deal with that as a kid. Is that why you hated Takato." Alice thought for a moment and nodded, "Probably, I think after catching him in a few lies I didn't want to risk trusting him so I chose to believe he was dangerous and a threat." Jeri sighed, "So why is this all coming up now?" Alice took another sip of tea, "Because she's in Japan claiming she's changed and wants to see me and even my father is convinced she's changed."

Jeri looked at the blonde, "And you don't want to see her?" Alice nodded, "I refuse to believe that woman could change." Jeri shook her head, "You should see her Alice." Alice glared at Jeri, "Excuse me?" Jeri looked at her determined to say her peace, "Look you were young and you hardly remember, your feelings are a result of being told things not what you actually experienced. If you have even one happy memory with her you should give her a chance now." Alice continued to look angry at Jeri, "Why should I do it? Just to open myself up to be hurt again?" Jeri shook her head, "Alice at least you have a mother, mine passed away when I was young and I'd give anything to see her again. Now she wants to be there for you, you owe it to yourself to at least see what she wants or you'll regret it."

Alice was speechless, Jeri wasn't wrong. At least she had a mother who seemingly wanted to see her and cared about how she was doing. Alice frowned, "Jeri I'm sorry if I upset you by being a jerk." Jeri smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it, look you don't have to see her but I recommend you do." Alice nodded, "Thanks Jeri I appreciate it." Jeri nodded, "Oh anytime Alice, it's nice to see you opening up to someone." Unfortunately Jeri needed to go back to work and said goodbye to the blonde, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Deciding she wasn't getting anywhere hiding in the restaurant Alice left some money on the table for her tea and left. Jeri wasn't wrong, she could end up regretting it if she let her mother leave and not see her. Sighing she took out her phone and dialed her father's number. After three rings he picked, "Hello? Alice is that you."

Alice was silent for a moment knowing she could never go back after this, "Uh hey dad, any chance you could set up a meeting tomorrow with her?" Knowing who she meant her father let out a little cheer of happiness, "Of course Alice, I'm proud of you for agreeing to this." Alice smiled, "Oh don't say that I haven't seen her yet." Her father laughed, "Alright then Alice, I'll see you later." Alice nodded, "Alright see you later." She hung up and sighed to herself as she continued her walk. Eventually finding herself at the park she sat down on a bench and continued to think to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts by a deep voice, "Alice how are you doing?" Alice turned to find Dobermon sitting next to her, "Oh Dobermon, where have you been?" Dobermon grunted at her, "I went to get answers, I wasn't sure how to help you with your problem until now."

Alice raised an eyebrow at him, "And what was the answer?" Dobermon smiled slightly at her, "To simply provide an ear to listen and comfort you when you need." Alice smiled at him, "Well thank you Dobermon I'm glad to know you're here for me." Dobermon nodded, "So how are you feeling?" Alice frowned, "Confused, I was so angry but after a talk with Jeri I think I'm more confused and scared than anything. I agreed to meet with my mom tomorrow and I'm uncertain how it'll go." Dobermon sat there for a moment trying to think of an answer, he was over thinking it before he remembered Ryo's advice of just being there for her. He got closer to her and rested his head on her lap as most dogs would as a display of affection, "Have faith in yourself Alice, you're smart enough to know that it'll go fine."

Alice nodded, "Thanks Dobermon, man who'd you go to answers for cause they must've been smart." Dobermon laughed, "Would you believe it was Akiyama?" Alice smiled and nodded, "You know I actually would believe it." They sat there for a few minutes before Dobermon began to smell something, "Alice there's a digimon not far from here." Alice rolled her eyes, "You know these wild digimon have really bad timing, let's go take care of it." The two ran off ready to go take on the wild digimon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two arrived at the site of the digimon and found themselves in what seemed to be a blizzard. Feeling a chill Alice rubbed her shoulders trying to warm herself up, "Man who turned on the AC?" A silhouette appeared from the blizzard and Alice could swear it was Leomon. Dobermon walked up to him thinking he was an ally until he was met by a blast of cold air. The digimon walked forward to reveal itself as Alice scanned it with her digivice, "Panjyamon an ultimate level vaccine type, it freezes its opponents with its **Frozen Fury** attack." Dobermon growled at it, "Clearly this isn't Leomon." Panjamon simply growled in response.

Alice nodded, "Take it out Dobermon." Dobermon launched himself at the icy digimon who blocked it with its sword. Sending Dobermon back who launched an attack at it, " **BLACK BEAM** " The beam traveled at the digimon who opened its mouth " **BLIZZARD BREATH** " He let out an icy breath and froze the beam solid resulting in it dropping to the ground. Alice glared at the digimon, "Ok that didn't work how about this, **DIGIMODIFY: MERAMON'S FIREBALL ACTIVATE** " Dobermon using the attack summoned a fireball from his mouth and fired it at Panjamon who simply slashed it in half with his sword. The blizzard grew more intense as Panjyamon prepared an attack, " **FROZEN FURY** "

The attack hit Dobermon directly who was knocked back with ice covering him. Alice ran to him and tried to get him up, this couldn't happen not when the two were getting along. They'd come so far and she didn't want to lose him now. Suddenly a blue light came from Alice's card deck and she took out a card revealing it to be blue. Recognizing it as the card Henry had told her about enabling further digivolution she swiped it, " **DIGIMODIFY: MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**." Dobermon recovering glowed black, " **DOBERMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO** " Black flames were everywhere as Dobermon emerged in his ultimate form, " **CERBERUSMON** "

Alice smiled as the flames from his digivolution pushed some of the snow back, "Cerberusmon an ultimate level digimon, known as the watchdog of hell, he uses the attacks **PORTALS OF DARKNESS** and **EMERALD BLAZE** along with the armor on his shoulder to punish enemies." Panjamon not liking the newly digivolved Cerberusmon evening the odds stepped back into the blizzard hoping to overwhelm him. Cerberusmon sat there waiting for him to make a move, suddenly an attack came to his side, " **FROZEN FURY** " Thanks to his armor though Cerbusmon dodged the attack and sent one back, " **PORTALS OF DARKNESS** "

The dark portal appeared behind Panjyamon distracting him as Cerberusmon charged him and knocked him in, sending him to the dark area. Jumping in after him Cerberusmon watched him struggling to overcome the darkness. He growled at the helpless digimon, "Time to finish this, **EMERALD BLAZE ''** He fired a red-hot jet of flames at Panjyamon completing melting him and deleting him. Cerberusmon loaded his date victoriously and exited the dimension returning to Alice as the blizzard disappeared. Alice smiled at him as he walked up to her and allowed himself to be pet, "Good job Cerberusmon." He nodded at her and the two left the area before anyone else could arrive and question what had happened there, as Alice figured Yamaki would probably call her later anyway about it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Next Day**

She was nervous as she walked to a local cafe to see her mother, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She still wasn't sure but Dobermon and her family were encouraging her so even if it didn't work out she had them. She walked into the cafe and saw her, she hadn't changed much, just a few more wrinkles and her long blonde hair was now shorter. She saw her and waved to her, "Alice oh my goodness you're actually here." She ran up to her and despite her not wanting her too she hugged her anyway. Alice responded slowly, "Hi mom." Her mother smiled at her, "I'm so glad you gave me the chance to see you."

She led her to a table and the two sat down. Over the next hour her mother told her about her life, she'd been 7 years sober and now held a steady job. She'd had a boyfriend for 5 years who loved her despite her past and was willing to accept her for who she was. Her mother had changed despite the lying and manipulating, she was a good person just like Alice remembered before everything happened. Alice smiled at her mother as their time was coming to a close, "Mom I'm so sorry for being so difficult I was so dead set on being mad at you."

Her mother put a hand on hers and shook her head, "Alice I don't blame you for being mad at me, all I can do is thank you for giving me a chance." The rest of the time went well and by the end the two had exchanged contact information, Alice wasn't going to lose her mother again and though she was still hesitant she was willing to see where their reconnection led them. After she said goodbye to her mother she walked out of the cafe finding Ryo waiting outside. She had called him there and she smiled at him, "Hey did you wait long?" Ryo shook his head, "No why?"

Alice shrugged, "No reason, c'mon let's go visit Rika." Ryo looked at her confused, "You sure? I thought you two were pissed at each other." Alice nodded, "Yeah but I owe you an explanation about what's been going on this weekend and I want to tell you both about it." Ryo nodded, "Alright let's get going then." Alice smiled and the two walked off towards Rika's home. Alice had to figure if her mother could change then why couldn't others.

It was time for her to stop holding grudges towards people who had lied to her before. She had a lot of apologizing to do for her actions but she just hoped wherever he was, Takato would forgive her for not seeing past the little lies he'd told. He had asked her to be a good friend to Rika before he left and it was probably time for her to do just that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Digital World**

Babamon hummed quietly to herself as she prepared dinner for herself and Jijimon. It had been so quiet around their home since finding that human in the crater and she was starting to wonder if he'd ever wake up from the coma he was in. Jijimon exited the room he was being held in and sighed, "Still no change in the kid or the digimon that was with him."

Babamon smiled at him, "Oh don't worry dear I'm sure he'll get better soon." Suddenly they heard a knock at the door, dropping what she was doing she turned around to go answer the door. Opening it she greeted the visitor without looking at them, "Greetings and what can I do for you today." She opened her eyes and was shocked at the visitor, having to look up she found the two royal knights Ulforceveedramon and Kentaurosmon looking down on her.

Ulforceveedrom cleared his throat, "Hello ma'am sorry to bother you but we were wondering if you'd possibly seen a human with brown hair somewhere in the area, he'd probably have a red digimon with him." Babamon weakly nodded and then fainted from the reaction of seeing two royal knights. Kentaurosmon sighed, "Well at least we found them." Ulfroceveedrom nodded, "But the question is, what kind of state are they in." The two looked at each other in concern as they patiently waited for the elderly mega level digimon to recover so she could tell them where their lost comrade was.

AN: Alright so things are heating up, the royal knights have found Takato but he's not exactly in fighting condition. Next chapter will be a Jeri chapter and I think everyone can guess what Leomon's ultimate level will be after this chapter just used one of the options. And I promise Rika will finally be back next chapter and there might even be an update on how the Juggernaut program is doing. Anyway I'll see everyone next time.


	19. Chapter 19:Not Giving up on a friend

AN: Hello all and welcome back. I hope everyone is doing well, especially since the world is a scary place right now. Hopefully everyone enjoys the chapter and I'll see everyone next time.

 **Digimon Tamers: Hazards Sorrow**

 **Episode 18:Not giving up on a friend**

 **Digital World**

Deep within the darkest depths of the digital world lies Beelzemon's castle, it had been weeks since Takato Matsuki's death and he still sat celebrating in his throne. Currently he was drinking some kind of liquid as he continued to enjoy himself. Though Lilithmon had stopped celebrating with him a while ago he still wanted to enjoy himself, wanting to get as much excitement as he could over the tamer of the hazards death. Suddenly though he felt a chill in the air as he turned to one of his lackey's "Hey who turned up the AC?"

The lackey shrugged as he turned forward now noticing a hooded figure standing in the room with him. Beelzemon narrowed in his eyes and grumbled to himself, "Daemon do what do I owe the pleasure." The hooded figure spoke with a deep growl and having an almost growl to it, "Beelzemon why are you still celebrating? There are still other tamers and yet you do nothing." Beelzemon waved him off, "They ain't no threat to us hood face so just relax."

Daemon growled at him, "You and I both know any human who bonds with a digimon is a potential threat so I ask again why are you doing nothing?" Beelzemon frowned at him growing annoyed, "Even if they reach mega level they won't be a threat so I see no point in wasting any of my boys to go try and kill them." Daemon sighed, "Very well if you insist on being so lazy I suppose I'll have to send someone myself." Beelzemon laughed at him, "Yeah good luck with that, let me know how that goes."

He laughed to himself as Daemon excited his throne room, surely the demon lord of gluttony was just lazy, after all how hard could it be to kill some measly humans. He thought of going himself, but last time he did that he ended up in the dark ocean for a year. No he'd send one of his subordinates instead, they'd surely be enough to do the job.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Shinjuku,Japan**

The lunch bell rang as students flocked out of their classrooms ready to go eat lunch. Gathering on the roof of the high school were three of the tamers, Ryo and Rika missing from the group. Henry leaned against the wall as he looked at Alice, "So what did you and Ryo have to talk about?" Alice sighed, "We'll talk about it when Ryo gets here, by the way Jeri, any luck in getting Rika up here?" Jeri shook her head, "Nope, soon as the bell rang she was gone as usual." Alice nodded, "She probably went to mope somewhere." Jeri smiled, "I'll go see her after school, I've been wanting to try and help her anyway." Alice was about to open to speak about the idea before the door swung open and Ryo appeared from it, out of breath.

His uniform was a little out of place and his hair was messed up a bit. He frowned, "Sorry, fangirls wanted me to have lunch and got grabby when I said no." The others said nothing as Ryo sat down on the bench next to them, "Right so what are we talking about?" Alice glared at him, "What you and I have been up to recently." Ryo nodded reluctantly, "Right, now remember no one tell Yamaki about this, it'll harm our chances of pulling this off if he knows." Henry nodded, "Yamaki has been too busy with some project anyway, so what's this big secret?" Ryo sighed, "Alice and I have been trying to track down that guy Takato was friends with, what was his name uhhhh Shibumi." Jeri raised an eyebrow, "Why are you trying to find him? He didn't really want anything to do with us."

Alice responded to her, "He didn't really want anything to do with HYPNOS, hence why we aren't telling Yamaki." Henry nodded, "Ok so why are you trying to track this guy down anyway?" Ryo's face got serious as he looked down at the ground, "Because I had remembered the way he and Takato had talked about that digimon appearing, how it wasn't random. Then there was that symbol that stopped his program, the two seemed to know it." Alice frowned and continued for him, "Ryo thinks there's some big bad digimon who's been sending digimon after us and as much as I hate to admit it he might be right, so we think Shibumi and Takato knew about who it was."

Henry frowned, "I know I agree, I've been thinking that way since IceDevimon, that attack wasn't random, someone sent him after us." He sighed for a moment before continuing, "Plus when we had Takato captured he drew some things, some rather scary looking digimon including one I recognized as Daemon from the TV show, so I've been wondering if those drawings had something to do with it." Ryo nodded, "Maybe those digimon are the ones who are sending Digimon to the real world." Henry nodded, "It's entirely possible but we still haven't been able to identify the other digimon, they're complete unknowns."

Alice made a face, "Well I guess our main priority should be finding Shibumi, but we've had no luck." For the first time during the conversation Jeri spoke up, "Maybe Rika might know." Alice nodded, "Yeah we've thought of that since maybe Takato might've told her something but she's not exactly in a helping mood." Jeri smiled, "Don't worry about that, I'll get her out of this funk." Henry frowned at his girlfriend, "You sure Jeri? Every one of our attempts to get her out of this mood of hers has been met by some very hostile resistance from her."

Jeri nodded, "Yup! If I can help a friend then I'll do it no matter what, so I'm not gonna give up till Rika is better." Alice shrugged, "Alright then, Jeri if you need our help just let us know but for now we'll concentrate on finding Shibumi and leave Rika to you." Ryo and Henry nodded in agreement, they needed to find Shibumi sooner rather than later. Before it was too late and whatever the evil digimon were planning kicked off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **9 Years Ago**

It was raining outside as 8 year old Jeri practically ran across the hallway of her house carrying a glass of juice. Arriving at a door the young girl opened it and entered, smiling as she did. A frail looking woman laid in bed and Jeri walked over and set the juice down next to her, "I brought you some juice Mama." The woman smiled at her, "Thank you Jeri, I don't know where I'd be if you weren't helping me." Jeri smiled at her mother, "I know I can't do much Mama but I still want to help you." Her mother nodded, "And that's what I love most about you, you always want to help even in the tiniest way possible."

She began to cough violently as Jeri looked at her alarmed, "Are you ok Mama? Do you need me to go get Papa?" Her mother shook her head, "I don't have much time left Jeri so I want you to make me a promise." Jeri nodded, "Anything for you Mama" Her mother coughed again and smiled at her, "Promise me you'll always try to help the people you care about and never give up on them ok?" Jeri smiled, "Of course I promise Mama." She began to cough and wheeze again, "Good, thank you Jeri."

She began to cough and wheeze some more and the door shot open with her father entering in, it all became a blur as she was rushed out of the room. Within the next couple of hours time seemed to zoom by, doctors came and went, some people came by with a stretcher. Finally after it all her father came to her in tears, telling her that her mama was gone. Jeri cried for a long time after that, but she wouldn't forget the promise she made. She'd always try to help the people she cared about, because she knew wherever her mama was now, it was making her happy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Present Day**

Jeri arrived at Rika's house rather quickly after school let out. She had wasted no time in heading there because she had her mind focused on one thing, helping Rika. She knocked on the door lightly and waited for a response, according to the others it had been either Riley or Renamon answering the door and Rika never came to the door herself since she didn't want to see anyone. After a few moments there were some shuffling sounds coming from the other side of the door before it swung open revealing a very tired looking Riley. Her hair was a mess and she wore what seemed to be pajamas and didn't have any makeup on. Still she smiled at seeing Jeri, "Hi Jeri, here to see Rika?" Jeri nodded as she was let in, "How are you doing Riley? You look pretty tired."

She answered with a groan, "I've been working late hours thanks to Yamaki's secret project, Tally and I are ready to kill him." Jeri frowned, "What is he working on that's so important?" Riley shook her head, "Top secret information can't really tell you, do you want anything while I'm awake?" Jeri shook her head, "Is Rika in her room?" Riley yawned and nodded, "Of course where else would she be? Is it your turn today to try and get her back to normal?" Jeri laughed, "I don't want her back to normal, I just want her to be ok." Riley nodded, "Right well good luck with that, I'm gonna go continue my nap." She waved to Jeri as Jeri responded with, "Sorry for waking you." Riley said nothing as she disappeared into her room leaving Jeri out in the living room alone.

She began her walk to Rika's room where she found a familiar fox standing near the doorway. Jeri smiled at Renamon, "Good afternoon Renamon, how are you?" Renamon glared at Jeri, "Rika just wants to be left alone so just go home." Jeri shook her head, "Can't do that Renamon, I need to help my friend." Renamon sighed, "Don't I didn't warn you." She did nothing as Jeri walked up to the door of Rika's room and slowly slid it open. The room was dark and gloomy and from what Jeri could tell Rika was simply lying on her bed listening to music. Hearing the noise Rika turned over to face Jeri, "What do you want Jeri?" Jeri stepped into the room and smiled, "I came to see how my friend was doing." Rika had no emotion on her face as the girl came in, "You've seen me not go away."

Jeri laughed, "You know I can't do that Rika." Rika sat up now getting annoyed, "Well what can you do? Cause you aren't gonna help me like the others have tried." Jeri nodded, "Maybe, maybe not, why not just tell me why you're upset." Rika rolled her eyes, "You know what's wrong." Jeri smiled at her and sat down next to her, "Humor me." Rika glared at her, "I blame myself Jeri, I didn't try hard enough to stop him and because of that another person I care about is gone from my life." Jeri frowned at her, "Rika you know he had to do it, there was no other way." Rika narrowed her eyes and practically began to yell at her, "We don't know that! For all we know there was something else that could've been done but since no one stopped him we'll never find out."

Jeri shot forward and hugged Rika trying to comfort the girl, "Rika, Takato wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself like this, there was nothing we could've done." Rika pushed the girl off of her, "Maybe there's nothing you could have done, but unlike you I'm not useless." Jeri looked at her friend, "Rika what are you talking about." Rika stood up and got closer to her, "You're useless and weak Jeri, it's all you've ever been. You accept Takato's death because you could never do anything anyway, you always need Henry or someone else to fight for you." Jeri shook her head, "Rika you don't mean that, you're just trying to push me away from helping you." Rika shook her head, "I'm just telling you the truth, you're weak and useless and quite frankly how nice you are disgusts me, it's because of people like you that we lost Takato, it's because of you that I lost someone who made me feel things I've never felt. Just go away Jeri I don't want to see your pathetic face."

Jeri felt tears begin to form and without looking at Rika turned and ran out of the room, most likely to leave the house. Rika looked satisfied as she watched her leave, "Well that got rid of her." She turned to Renamon who simply shook her head, "Too far Rika, that was just cruel." Rika shrugged, they just didn't understand she wanted to be left alone. Now with this little incident they would give her what she wanted and she could be left in peace.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **6 Years Ago**

Young Jeri walked outside during lunch time, she was humming a song to yourself and didn't have a care in the world. As she walked she saw another student sitting on a bunch looking upset. Jeri didn't have any friends so she always tried to comfort whoever she saw that was sad, in hopes of making friends. She walked over and sat down on the bench next to the sad girl, "Hi I'm Jeri!" The girl said nothing as Jeri continued to smile, "So what's wrong?" The girl sighed, "I forgot my lunch today and I'm really hungry." Jeri smiled at her, "That's all? Well here I'll share my lunch with you." She removed her bag and took out her lunch offering half the sandwich she had to the girl. The girl hesitated at first before taking the half and began to eat it. For the next 15 minutes the two sat and talked and laughed together.

That changed though as another group of girls approached them. The one who seemed like the leader laughed at them, "Ew Yua what are you doing with this girl, she's weird." Jeri's new friend frowned at them, "She is?" The leader nodded, "Of course, she plays with this weird puppet and is weirdly nice, please tell me you aren't actually friends with her." Jeri looked at her friend, hoping she would stand up for her. Sadly though she got up and smiled at them, "Of course I wasn't hanging out with this loser, I was sitting here and she just wouldn't leave me alone, why would I ever want to go near someone like her."

The group of girls began to laugh and proceeded to walk off, including the girl she thought could be her friend. Jeri didn't mind though, she was able to help that girl and because of that it made them friends. Jeri wanted to help her friends even if they were mean to her, afterall a friend would never truly be mean, it was all just a joke. Jeri would keep helping people, just like she promised her mom she would.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Present Day**

She had walked home depressed and angry at herself. She wasn't so much sad about what Rika had said to her, far from it since she told herself those things all the time. No she was angry at herself for leaving Rika, she had always swore to never abandon a friend who needed help or leave them. Yet here she was, she allowed Rika's word to get to her and because of that she felt like she had failed at what she had promised her mother long ago. She sat in her backyard, quietly thinking to herself about what her mother would tell her to do. Elecmon had tried to comfort her but she had told him no, he then offered to call Henry for her but she told him no. He even humorously offered to go fight Renamon since Rika had insulted Jeri's honor, but Jeri laughed and told him no.

He had gone off somewhere to give her space, but she knew he was still near the house ready to spring into action. She found herself looking up into the clear late October sky and found herself at a loss, she needed strength because she knew she couldn't give up on Rika but she wasn't sure how to proceed. As she felt herself get lost in her thoughts a young voice called out to her, "Jeri are you ok?" Startled by the voice she looked over to see her 7 year old brother Masahiko. Her father had managed to meet a woman a year after her mother had died and they had gotten married. Jeri got a long fine with her step mother but both had understood she'd never replace her real mother.

Masahiko had been born when she was 10 and though he was only her half brother, she still loved him like a full one. She smiled at him, "I'm fine Masahiko don't worry about me." He sat down on her lap and frowned at her, "But you seem sad Jeri." Jeri nodded, "I am but you don't need to worry about me." He shook his head at her, "But you always help me when I feel sad so I want to help you." She ruffled his hair fondly, "It's a big sister's job to help you when you feel sad silly." He smiled at her, "Now it's the little brother's job to help the big sister." She smiled at him, he was smart for his age and was always insistent on helping her as much as she helped him. She sighed, "You know how much I like helping my friends right? Well I wasn't able to help one of them and they said some mean things so I'm sad I failed at helping them."

He looked at her confused, "But you're Jeri, you never give up on helping people, it's what you tell me all the time." She smiled at him, "Maybe you're right, after all I can't be Jeri if I give up on a friend right?" He nodded enthusiastically at her, "That's right!" It was funny how the encouragement from a 6 year old could inspire her again, or maybe it was that simple. She was Jeri so that meant she didn't give up on friends that easily. Deciding it was time to go confront Rika again she lifted Masahiko off her lap, "I have to go see that friend then, so go and play and I'll tell you how it turns out later." He let out a cheer of excitement and ran off as she turned to exit the house through the back gate.

As she began to walk she heard Elecmon's deep voice, "Done mopping I see?" She nodded, "I can't give up on Rika just yet." He smiled at her, "I knew you wouldn't give up Jeri, you're the heart of this team and Rika knows that. It's why she was so mean, to push you away." Jeri pumped her arms in determination, "Well she's not pushing me away, I won't let her." Elecmon chuckled, "Good Jeri, remember you're strong and you'll be able to help her." She nodded and now filled with determination, she practically began to run off to Rika's house. Elecmon laughed and began to follow behind her, maybe his pep talk worked a little too well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she arrived back at Rika's house she found that Riley had left to go to work. Thankfully the door had been unlocked and if Jeri had to guess it was probably Renamon who did it, figuring that Jeri would be back. She marched through the home and slammed Rika's door open finding the girl still in the same position she'd left in. Rika sat up annoyed, "Didn't I get rid of you?" Jeri shook her head, "I'm not giving up on you Rika and you aren't giving up on yourself." Rika glared at her, "Just go away Jeri, raising your voice won't convince me of anything."

Jeri had decided it was time for tough love, "Takato would be disgusted at you Rika, he'd want you to keep on fighting and grow to be the best tamer you could be. Not laying down and giving up just because he's gone." Rika stood up clearly annoyed at the comment, "How the hell would you know how he'd feel!" Jeri wasn't backing down this time, "You and I both know Takato would never let anything stop him and he'd never want anything to stop one of us. He liked you Rika, clearly did and the you he liked was the determined and fiery girl who you'd face down any digimon and tell her partner to walk all over them, not the girl who sits in bed all day depressed."

Rika said nothing, she hadn't told anyone but Jeri was sure something had happened with them before he'd left that day. Jeri got closer to the girl and hugged her, "You can push me away as many times as you want Rika, but I'll keep coming, I will always be your friend and I'll always be around to share my lunch with you and talk to you when you're feeling down. So don't give up on us because we aren't giving up on you." Before Rika could respond Renamon appeared and cleared her throat, "As much as I hate to interrupt you giving Rika the tough love she needs, there's something coming and it's strong." Jeri nodded, fiercely determined, "Elecmon and I will go deal with it, Rika I'd love to have you join us, the tamers are nothing without you."

Jeri ignored whatever response she was going to make and ran out the door, leaving Rika standing there emotionless with Renamon watching her, "Well are we going to help her?" Rika said nothing, Jeri wasn't wrong and she hated to admit it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she arrived at the part of town there was mist everywhere, it was cold and dark. Elecmon was already digivolved into Leomon frowned, "It must be something strong to create this much mist." Jeri nodded, "Then we better be careful then." A gust of wind began to blow at them nearly causing Jeri to be knocked back if it wasn't for Leomon holding onto her. A low and deep voice resonated from the black mist, "Tamer, my master has ordered your death." Jeri scanned the area trying to identify the digimon, "Who are you? Who is your master?"

A digimon about two feet larger than Leomon appeared from the darkness, "It matters not who my master is for you shall soon die." The Digimon was skeletal in appearance and carried a large staff as Jeri finally got a reading on it, "SkullSatamon, an ultimate level virus type, special attack is **Nail Bone** " SkullSatamon laughed as Leomon put a protective arm in front of Jeri, "Jeri stay back, you seem to be the target." SkullSatamon laughed more, "Awww is the little kitty being protective, no matter I'll delete you first, then I'll destroy the girl."

He shot forward targeting Leomon, " **SKULL HAMMER** " He brought his staff down at Leomon who blocked it with his sword, " **LION SWORD** " He slashed multiple times at SkullSatamon who was too fast, dodging every single one. He taunted Leomon, "I'm too fast for you kitty, I'll just let you tire yourself out and then defeat you." Leomon frowned and once again tried to attack, " **FIST OF THE BEAST KING** " The attack went forward and SkullSatamon strangely allowed it to hit him. Unfortunately it didn't seem to do much as he laughed, "I wanted to see how strong you were but clearly you're a joke, **SKULL HAMMER** "

He began to swing his staff multiple times at Leomon who blocked them with his sword but continued to struggle with the increasing attacks, "Jeri I could use some help." Jeri nodded and removed a card from her pocket, " **DIGIMODIFY: POWER ACTIVATE** " Leomon glowed with power and charged up another attack, " **Hyakujūken"** Multiple fist of the beast king's came out of his hand and with so many flying at him, some managed to hit SkullSatamon. Feeling a scratch on him SkullSatamon scowled at the lion, "Hmmmm kitty has claws, I suppose I should stop playing with you." The jewel on the top of his staff began to glow, " **NAIL BONE"** A powerful light came out of the staff and was fired at Leomon, and though he tried to block it with his sword, it was too much and his sword was shattered.

The rest of the attack hit him and sent him flying back, damaging him severely. Leomon was now fizzing as his data struggled to stay together, SkullSatamon smiled, "It's time to finish you off, **NAIL BONE** " Jeri braced herself as the attack came at both her and Leomon but it never came as a voice cried out, " **TALISMAN SPELL** " A protective barrier formed around them and Jeri looked up to see Taomon arriving into battle. SkullSatamon grew annoyed at the interference, "And who do you think you are?" Jeri smiled, if Taomon was here then that means Rika was too. Rika certainly had arrived, having ran up to Jeri who smiled at her, "I knew you'd come." Rika had a ghost of a smile on her face, "Well maybe the tough love worked, I'm done being depressed Jeri, I'm gonna become stronger because you were right it's what Takato would want." Jeri nodded, "Well we gotta take down the bone head over there first."

Rika nodded, "He doesn't seem too tough, a good warm up for Taomon since she's been rusty." Leomon stood up, "I won't back down yet, I will protect Jeri so she can keep helping others." Jeri nodded at her partner, "Well if you're still willing to fight then so am I!" A blue light began shining from the pocket where she held her cards and she pulled out a blue card causing Rika to smile, "Well that'll certainly tip the odds in our favor." Jeri knowing what to do swiped the card through her digivice,

" **DIGIMODIFY:MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE**." Her Digivice glowed yellow and a pulse shot out of it and hit Leomon as he began to glow, " **LEOMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO!** " What emerged was a Leomon who was no longer in his simple pants, he was now clad in machinery and turbines on his limbs, his hair was longer and looked more ferocious, " **GRAPLEOMON** "

Jeri smiled at her partner as she read his data, "GrapLeomon, an ultimate vaccine type digimon, he uses various attacks from his mechanical limbs like **Cyclone Turbine** , **Vortex Kick** and **King of Fist** " GrapLeomon got into a fighting stance as Taomon floated down next to him, "Ready GrapLeomon?" He nodded and roared, "Let's take him down!' SkullSatamon growled at them, "I don't care what you digivolve into, as far as I'm concerned I can now kill two tamers when I'm through with you." Growling GrapLeomon shot forward as the turbine in his leg began to rotate faster, " **VORTEX KICK** " The spinning kick landed on SkullSatamon's staff but still caused him to be blown back a bit as Taomon fired an attack at him, " **THOUSAND SPELL** " The talismans hit the dark digimon causing him further damage, "Curse you fools, I won't let you touch me again."

He began to increase his speed as Taomon and GrapLeomon tried to attack him further but couldn't manage to land a hit as GrapLeomon once again tried kicking him, " **CYCLONE TURBINE** " None of the kicks hit SkullSatamon as he continued to run circles around the two digimon, hitting them with his staff when he could. The two tamers watched on helplessly, as Rika cursed under her breath, "Dammit they can't hit him." Jeri watching and remembering what had happened earlier gave her an idea, "Rika do you think Taomon could contain him in a barrier small enough for just him and GrapLeomon?" Rika nodded, "With a targeting card it should be possibly why?" Jeri smiled, "Because if GrapLeomon gets another good hit on him he's toast"

Rika nodded and removed a card for her belt, "Right let's do it then, **DIGIMODIFY: TARGETING ACTIVATE"** Taomon understanding the plan made the same hand seals as before, " **TALISMAN SPELL** " The barrier from before but now smaller managed to catch SkullSatamon and seal him with GrapLeomon as he started to yell, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING RELEASE ME!" GrapLeomon began to charge his turbines as fast as he could while growling at him, "You threatened my tamer and for that you must die." His turbines soon reached their highest limits as he shot forward with a punch, " **KING OF FIST** " It connected with SkullSatamon and as he began to break apart he yelled one last time, "CURSE YOU!"

Taomon let down the barrier as both Digimon began to catch their breaths leaving Rika and Jeri to celebrate. Rika turned to Jeri and frowned, "Jeri I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, it wasn't right." Jeri waved her off though, "Rika it's fine honestly, I wasn't gonna give up on you no matter how many times you pushed her away." Suddenly uncharacteristic of her Rika shot forward and hugged Jeri, "Thanks for being a good friend." Jeri smiled and returned her hug, hopefully wherever she was, her mother was proud of her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day everyone met up during lunch, Rika had apologized to everyone for being inactive for so long but had promised she was back for good. They had just filled her in about what they were currently focusing on when Jeri spoke up, "Well I can say there definitely is a master, SkullSatamon said last night he was here to kill us for his master." Alice nodded, "So we definitely need to find Shibumi, do you have any ideas Rika?" Rika put a hand on her chin and began to think, "Ryo do you remember that cafe Takato took us to in Nakano Broadway a few times?"

Ryo nodded, "Uh yeah, it's where that kid gave us terrible coffee, Takato said he liked going there." Rika nodded, "And I remember him saying once when it was just him and I who went that a friend who he met there a bunch introduced him to it." Henry raised an eyebrow, "And you think this friend might be Shibumi?" Rika shrugged, "I mean how many other friends does Takato have? Besides it's our best lead." Jeri smiled, "Alright I guess we'll just have to go to the cafe a bunch and just hope he's there at some point." It wasn't much but this is what they were going on, hopefully they'd find Shibumi and finally learn about whatever evil Takato had been keeping from them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Server Tree**

Deep within the server tree, King Drasil's own body and the royal knights base, the royal knights had successfully brought back Takato Matsuki. They had placed him in a healing pod and since then Alphamon had rarely left the room he was in. Omnimon had walked in to check on their leader, "It's been a few days, how's Takato?" Alphamon sighed, "His body is healing well and he shouldn't have any scars from his injuries but unfortunately he's in a coma."

Omnimon nodded, "His mind must be wandering elsewhere then." Alphamon frowned underneath his helmet, "We can only hope he awakens soon, the demon lords think him dead and they may capitalize on that by attacking the other humans." Omnimon nodded again, "If that happens then I swear to protect his friends while he sleeps, still I can only imagine what he's dreaming about in his state." Alphamon shook his head, whatever dreams kept Takato asleep he knew they couldn't have been good.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Unknown**

It was dry, and hot and he was pretty sure he was laying in sand. His body hurt and he couldn't remember for the life of him how he got there. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a blistering sun in the sky. He looked around and found his was in a crater in the ground, not too far from him was a still sleeping Guilmon in his own hole.

He looked around to see multiple other craters around him, a purple Digimon got up from his crater and looked at him, "You up Gogglehead?" He nodded as Impmon laughed at him, "Well then welcome kid to the Digital World." Takato nodded as he hauled his 12 year old body out of the crater, excited to see what adventures awaited him.

AN: Well that was a chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed and comes back next time as Takato's full origins and what he was up to for the 5 years before the story started will be revealed.


End file.
